The Escort
by FranBells
Summary: Edward es un chico dulce, al que le gusta el sexo rudo; estaba teniendo problemas en encontrar una chica que no se asustara con sus opciones sexuales, cuando su mejor amigo le recomienda un lugar llamado ON THE DOWN LOW. Summary completo dentro.TRADUCCION
1. Chapter 1

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream. De quien tengo su permiso para traducirla!

Summary: Edward es un chico dulce que le gusta el sexo rudo y estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar una chica que no se asustara con sus opciones sexuales. Cuando su mejor amigo le recomienda un lugar llamado ON THE DOWN LOW, decide darle una oportunidad y encuentra algo más que sexo.

**N/A: Advertencia: The Escort contiene escenas y lenguaje de sexo explícito. Por favor tener cuidado antes de leer.**

**Gentle Won't Do**

_EPOV_

Tanya era hermosa. Me sentí afortunado el día que la conocí y no tuvo nada que ver con su apariencia. Yo tenía 24 y había tenido muchas relaciones y, definitivamente, era un hombre de relaciones, pero mis citas siempre carecían de algo. Apetito.

O quizás, una mejor forma de decirlo, era que mi apetito era un poco insaciable para las chicas con las que me enrollaba. Me gustaba el calor de la recámara, o el de cualquier lugar. Me gustaba tener el control, y fue difícil para mí tener lo que la gente llama una relación "normal" física o emocional sin ello.

Desde que tenía 14 había estado teniendo sexo. A unas chicas les gustaba, a otras no, pero usualmente, las relaciones nunca habían durado. Las mujeres con las que salía se espantaban, o sólo se me veían como alguien raro y corrían. Por mucho que traté de ser como todos los demás, simplemente no resultó para mí.

En el momento en que Tanya Denali había entrado en mi vida, decidí que era hora de tratar de bajar ese apetito y ser el hombre que podría ser algún día para ella. ¿Un esposo quizás?

Es cierto que yo quería todas esas cosas. Quería eventualmente establecerme y tener una esposa e hijos. No ahora, pero algún día, y a este paso, estaba fallando con el sexo opuesto, me estaba convirtiendo en miedoso; yo nunca encajaría lo suficientemente bien para tener todo eso. En el fondo era un romántico de corazón, un romántico con sangre caliente, pero aun así sabía como ser reflexivo y dulce.

Así que cuando la conocí, pretendí por primera vez en mi vida que era feliz siendo "normal". Tuve un romance con ella, la llevaba a citas y siempre iba un paso adelante por ella. Rosas, dulces, películas con las manos entrelazadas, largos paseos por el país, días de campo, lo que fuera, si lo había visto en las películas y me parecía romántico, lo intentaba.

Nos hice contenernos de tener sexo o hacer el amor, como quieran llamarlo, porque tenía miedo de que mis deseos de ser rudo con ella abrumaran mi necesidad de ser lo que ella quería. Sólo sexo no era satisfactorio para mí si no tenía una razón para hacerlo. Necesitaba sentir el control para estar completamente satisfecho, el sexo ordinario, donde todo es ternura y dulce, sólo de misionero, no me lo daba.En retrospectiva quizás esperar había sido una mala idea.

Habíamos estado saliendo por 4 meses, lo cual para mí era todo un récord sin sexo, y cualquiera de mis ex novias les diría que es una completa verdad. Me masturbaba como si viniera el fin del mundo, pero eso era simplemente una necesidad.

En nuestro aniversario del cuarto mes saliendo, la llevé a una agradable cena, vimos una película y luego la llevé de vuelta a mi casa. Me preocupaba tanto por Tanya, que no tenía ninguna duda de que todo estaría bien. Ella estaba dentro de mí tanto como yo lo estaba en ella.

Llegamos a mi apartamento, medios calientes y rápidamente fuimos hacia la cama para nuestra sesión. Yo quería que esta fuera la noche en que nuestra relación avanzara a un lado más físico, pero sabía que no podía presionarla si ella no estaba lista. Tomó mi mano firmemente mientras yo besaba su cuello.

Escuchándola gemir suavemente como siempre lo hacía, estaba sintiéndome inmediatamente listo para la acción. Encontré sus labios y los sellé con mis calientes besos húmedos y deje que mi lengua gentilmente tocara la suya. Ella rió tontamente.

"Por favor Edward" gimió, y sonreí mientras mis labios viajaban por su brazo desnudo. La mordí firmemente e inmediatamente me arrepentí por hacerlo. Mire hacia arriba a su cara mientras ella me miraba hacia abajo, enojada. Paso sus dedos sobre su brazo donde le había dejado pequeñas marcas de dientes.

"Edward, eso duele"

"Lo siento bebé" le dije besando la marca. "Yo sólo quiero hacer el amor contigo" le dije mientras mi garganta se secaba.

Hizo un mohín un minuto pero luego asintió, ella lo quería también, así que la levanté y fui hacia mi dormitorio. Dijo que quería que fuera dulce y gentil para realmente hacerle el amor y le prometí que lo haría. O al menos lo intentaría.

La besé suavemente, le dije que necesitaba de ella y comenzó a quitarme la ropa. Tomé la suya, lentamente besando a lo largo de su piel, tratando de ser suave y a la vez sensual. La acaricié y lentamente mis dedos se desviaron hacia los cálidos pliegues húmedos entre sus piernas. Ella gemía y se retorcía, mi mente estaba corriendo salvajemente con lo que realmente quería hacer, pero seguí tirando de mí hacia atrás.

Pronto empezó a jadear y rogar que me uniera a ella, pero miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que no estaba ni remotamente preparado. Mi erección no existía. Ella estaba tan cerca de llegar y aunque todo lo que estaba haciendo me excitaba en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo, como siempre quería más. Rogaba por ello.

"¿Tú, Tú tienes un vibrador?" Le pedí no queriendo decepcionarla o llamar la atención a mi falta de entusiasmo, pero ella me miró como si hubiera llegado de otro planeta.

"Edward, yo no uso esas cosas, te quiero." Se sentó y notó mi situación de inmediato. Ella todavía estaba sin aliento y yo completamente avergonzado. Trató de inclinarse hacia delante para tocar mi pene desinflado pero la empujé suavemente hacia atrás.

"Lo siento, Tanya." Me miró con el corazón roto y ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

"¿Qué hice mal?" Me pregunto casi llorando. "¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita?"

"Oh, querido Dios, no, no es eso." Traté de tocarla, pero ella se apartó. Era evidente que no podía creer que ella ni siquiera pudiera animarme.

Nos sentamos inmóviles en silencio durante algunos minutos cuando decidí que era inútil, no sólo para mí mismo. Le preguntaría y si a ella no le gustaba bien.

"Tanya, ¿cómo… te sientes acerca de… tu sabes. La esclavitud?" Dije la última palabra como si estuviera quitando una venda de una herida particularmente dolorosa. Realmente no quería que ella lo escuchara, porque sabía que como la mayoría de las mujeres iba a imaginar lo peor y me llamaría pervertido.

Yo no estaba completamente apagado. Se levantó rápidamente, se puso las bragas y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. "¡Yo quería casarme contigo!" Gritó y me quedé allí sentado impasible ante todo, porque sabía muy bien que nunca lo debería haber mencionado. Lo último que oí fue a ella llorando como cerró la puerta frente a mí.

________________________________o0o0o_________________________________

Así que aquí estaba mi problema. Necesitaba sexo duro, tenía que estar controlando, necesitaba todo esto para sentirme remotamente feliz mentalmente. No demasiada mención sexual. No me refería a que yo no podía hacerlo en absoluto si no estaba haciendo esas cosas, pero definitivamente tenía que tener una cierta conexión con la chica para siquiera ser capaz de hacer eso y todavía anhelaba tener el control.

Había sido así tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Incluso cuando era joven y sólo me masturbaba en mi habitación, mis fantasías tenían cuerdas, látigos, cadenas, mordazas y sumisión total de la niña de la fantasía. Sería algunos años antes que me di cuenta que yo no estaba loco, sino que esto era una necesidad para muchas personas.

Mi error fue haber estado creyendo que podía encontrar a una chica a quien le gustaría eso en mi vecindario o en el trabajo. Quiero decir, yo no tenía una sala de juegos ni nada de eso. No estaba realmente listo a llegar tan lejos, sólo quería a alguien que no le importara ser rudo y cumplir mis deseos. Alguien de buena voluntad que estuviera dispuesta a experimentar conmigo, pero la mayor parte de todo quería una mujer a quien poder amar, que también amara estas cosas de mí.

Ahí fue cuando mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale me dio el número a un servicio de 'acompañantes' muy exclusivo en el centro de Chicago llamado On The Down-Low.

En realidad, se hacía pasar por un bar y club nocturno. Sin embargo, la parte superior de 3 plantas contenía las mujeres especializadas en diferentes tipos de sexo, y no es broma. Este lugar no podría ser encontrado en un mapa... He vivido aquí toda mi vida e incluso había estado en este bar antes, pero nunca me había dado cuenta lo que pasaba arriba.

Aparentemente había estado operando desde principios de 1900, había sido propiedad de la misma familia durante todo este tiempo y se enorgullecían de tener mujeres limpias, sanas y hermosas a su costo. Se esperaba la mayor privacidad y tú no podías recomendar a un amigo a menos que fueras un cliente de confianza. Aparentemente Jasper lo era y nosotros éramos los mejores amigos.

El hecho de que yo nunca supe que el usaba este servicio te dice mucho. La noche en que me dio un trozo de papel con el número del propietario, después de pasar toda la noche diciéndole lo mal que estaba, me reí de él. Estábamos bebiendo en ese bar aquella noche mientras yo ahogaba mis penas. El me miró y sonrió.

"¿Qué es esto?" me imaginé que solo me estaba dando el número de teléfono de otra chica.

"El dueño no está aquí esta noche, pero creo que tu puedes querer probar esto, Edward," él lo dijo todo crípticamente, yo sólo quería golpearlo en la cabeza con mi cerveza.

"¿Intentar qué?" Le pregunté, dispuesto conmigo mismo a ser paciente con mi buen amigo.

Hizo un gesto con la mirada al techo y después la desvió. "Hay prostitutas arriba".

Abrí mis ojos como platos y puso sus dedos en sus labios para callarme y que no gritara, como probablemente lo habría hecho. "¿Prostitutas?" gemí y luego me sentí un poco enojado, él pensaba que yo iba a necesita algo así como una cita pagada.

"Sólo dale un intento. Llama a Earl y hazle saber que yo te recomendé y hagas lo que hagas, no hables con nadie acerca de esto. Es, tú sabes, _on the down low. _

Me burlé de su oferta, pero como era mi amigo, decidí a los pocos días después que valdría la pena intentarlo. Si no se demostraba trabajo, sólo seguiría adelante. Sabía una cosa, estaba cansado de estar solo y sentirme como una paria.

Llamé a Earl, el propietario, la mañana del jueves, antes de trabajar como me dijeron, porque es cuando él toma los nuevos miembros. Él me envió por fax un cuestionario de 12 páginas que básicamente detallaba todas mis preferencias,me realizaron pruebas para enfermedades, no tenía antecedentes penales y nunca había tenido conflictos de violencia doméstica. Tuve que detallar el tipo de mujer que me interesaba, cuáles eran mis razones para la búsqueda de este tipo de establecimiento, y si prefería un cierto tipo de sexo, lo que por supuesto, hacía.

Al marcar "sí" sobre esa pregunta todavía me sentía un poco raro poniéndome en una determinada categoría solamente. Claro, probablemente eso no me convertiría en un hombre sano, y tampoco creo que mis problemas fueran ahora a desaparecer. Aún quería aprender a tener sexo "normal" también, o al menos ser capaz de funcionar sin importar lo que la chica quería o esperaba de mí.

En el fondo yo estaba haciendo esto porque estaba solo y tenía necesidades que habían estado incumplidas durante demasiado tiempo. Pensé que tal vez consiguiendo salir de mi sistema podría ayudarme a ser más sensato acerca de mi acercamiento al sexo. Después de llenar todos mis gustos, manías, necesidades, y luego de firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad legal, envié el fax de vuelta a Earl y por la tarde se me dio un número. Me dijeron que mi número sería mi nombre todo el tiempo que usara su establecimiento.

El mío era 1911. Me dijeron que si decidía usar otro nombre en la habitación con la señorita, quedaría entre nosotros dos, pero no debía ser mi verdadero nombre. Dentro de 24 horas sería informado de si una mujer estaba disponible. Opté por estar con una mujer, quien, mientras que estuviera contratada conmigo, no estaría con ningún otro cliente hasta que anuláramos nuestro acuerdo, pero eso significa que debía verla y pagar las tasas al menos una vez a la semana. Puede que me guste lo alocado, pero aún era hombre de una mujer.

__________________________________O0O_________________________________

El viernes por la noche después del trabajo, esperaba nerviosamente la llamada de la agencia de escoltas que había estado esperando toda la semana. Después de que la agencia eligiera a la chica adecuada para mí, ella estaría llamándome para un chat de pre-conocimiento para asegurarnos de que los dos queríamos seguir adelante. Estaba nervioso pero también emocionado. Necesitaba a alguien físicamente, sí, pero también estaba interesado en ver qué tipo de chica sería. Yo adoraba a las mujeres y tener una compañera era lo que más extrañaba de estar con ellas.

No había estado con una mujer en sólo un mes, pero era suficiente para volverme loco.

Cuando mi teléfono finalmente sonó, lo recogí y tomé una respiración profunda. "Habla Edward Cullen".

"Número por favor, señor."

"1911," Hablé con voz temblorosa.

"Un momento, señor." Podía oír la línea de teléfono hacer ruidos y pequeños sonidos y silbidos. Finalmente, oí hablar una voz dulce y sensual.

"Hola, Diecinueve Once, ¿cómo estás esta noche?" Mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

"Bien, gracias por preguntar." Podía oír su suave respiración sobre el teléfono y me relajé en mi sofá, pensando que podía sentarme aquí y hablar toda la noche. Ella al menos sonaba maravillosa.

"¿Quieres reunirte esta noche?" Preguntó vacilante, y yo sabía, leyendo el contrato, que esto no era el protocolo. La mayor parte de lo que pasara entre nosotros sería para los dos, siempre y cuando nos pusiéramos de acuerdo. Ella podía hacerme esperar hasta una semana si quería, pasar la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo hablando por teléfono, sólo para que se sintiera más cómoda cuando nos encontráramos cara a cara.

Tuve que seguir recordándome que esto no iba a conducir a sexo por teléfono ni nada de eso, esto era considerado un establecimiento de clase muy alta.

No había esperado a conocerla esta noche, pero yo no era tímido para seguir con esto adelante. "Sí" Finalmente le dije. Soltó un suspiro lento y a continuación habló de nuevo.

"Bueno, ven a la parte trasera del edificio a las 9:30, y te llevaré arriba Diecinueve Once, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien", dije y luego tragué saliva. Mierda, sonaba atractiva.

"¡Oh, y yo estaré sosteniendo dos rosas rojas!" añadió antes de colgar. La presentación era para fingir que sólo me estaba encontrando con mi novia y subiría a su apartamento. Era para lucir siempre como cualquier situación normal, a ella ni siquiera se le permitiría a llamarme por mi número en la puerta.

Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. No podía esperar para esto. Lo _necesitaba._

***

Wow mi primera traducción en fanfiction, había hecho algunas pero para uso personal :P, espero que les guste esta historia; como en todo EdxBe ya se vendrá el romance.

MILLONES DE GRACIAS A MI BETA **SPARKLINGHALEDECULLEN** UNA CHICA MUUUY SIMPATICA, QUIEN AMABLEMENTE ME AYUDO CON ESTE CAPITULO Y ME DIO ALGUNOS TIPS PARA MEJORAR!


	2. Getting To Know You

*****

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

**N/A - Advertencia: The Escort contiene lenguaje y escenas sexuales gráficas, ingresar con precaución.**

**.**

**N/T: Cada que encuentren sillón doble o asiento doble, se refiere a un sillón de dos plazas (:**

*

**Getting To Know You**

_EPOV_

Me senté pacientemente en el oscuro y casi desierto estacionamiento de On The Down-Low, exactamente a las 9:30. Yo realmente nunca fui tímido o miedoso acerca de probar cosas nuevas, pero, simplemente saber lo que esta noche podría implicar, me tenía tan preocupado, quizás me arrepintiera antes de tocar la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de atrás del edificio se abriera; una persona caminó en la oscuridad, lo suficientemente alejada del farol para mantener su rostro entre las sombras. Ella sostenía dos rosas rojas y mi corazón se aceleró. Me di cuenta de que la puerta por la que ella había atravesado estaba un poco abierta, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo.

De repente, me di cuenta de que mejor salía de mi coche, antes de que ella pensara que había decidido no venir. Cuando me acerqué, vi que llevaba un jersey holgado con la capucha sobre la cabeza. Me miró con cautela, con expresión impasible, sin acortar la distancia.

"Hola", le dije y ella me hizo señas para seguirla. Una vez dentro, un hombre corpulento y muy grande, me pidió mi número después de cerrar y bloquear la puerta.

"Diecinueve Once", dije. Miró a través de una lista en una libreta, y luego me pidió la inicial después de mi número. Todavía no podía ver bien el rostro de la mujer en el oscuro pasillo, pero podía ser paciente. Me dio una palmadita y me preguntó si había bebido o consumido drogas esta noche. A lo que respondí que no.

Después de eso, ambos fuimos escoltados a un pequeño ascensor, en el que el tipo musculoso subió con nosotros. _Qué revoltoso,_ me dije a mí mismo, esperando que valiera la pena todo esto, aunque sin duda podía entender la necesidad de tomar precauciones. Subimos al tercer piso y él nos hizo señas para que bajáramos. El tipo musculoso volvió abajo.

Una vez dentro del pasillo, se veía como cualquier hotel de lujo normal, con bonitas alfombras de color azul y paredes de color crema. Todavía se parecía a las arquitecturas de alrededor de 1900. Hacía calor y me di cuenta de que mi acompañante sólo estaba llevando un par de jeans apretados y converse negras, así como la sudadera burdeos antes mencionada. Comencé a preguntarme cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir tener un apetito sexual normal, pero si las cosas iban bien, definitivamente podría llegar a conseguirlo, estaba seguro.

La seguí por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. Se sacó una llave de los bolsillos del vaquero y la puso en la cerradura. Girándola, abrió, me indicó por señas que entrara y luego cerró con llave una vez que estuvimos dentro. Se volvió a un interruptor en la puerta y me miró, quitándose la capucha para revelar un precioso y largo pelo castaño que casi llegaba a su trasero.

Ella tenía grandes ojos marrones, y mientras la miraba, sonrió. Algo en ella aceleró mi corazón, como si ella fuera alguien a quien debería conocer. Como cuando vas a algún lugar en el que nunca has estado, pero no puedes evitar la sensación de que has estado allí antes. Por supuesto, no podía hacerle ninguna pregunta personal.

Sus ojos lentamente escanearon mi cara y me pareció que oí escapar de sus labios un suspiro sorprendido, y luego habló. "Ese interruptor enciende una luz azul encima de mi puerta, que deja saber a todos que estamos en sesión", me dijo antes de patear sus converse uno por uno con los pies. "¿Puedo colgar tu chaqueta?"

Encogiéndome de hombros, se la entregué a ella y la puso en un armario a la derecha de nosotros. Comencé mirando alrededor de la suite bastante grande. Era casi tan elegante como un gran dormitorio podría ser. Había una cama de gran tamaño con dosel y una cortina trasparente encima. Tenía un mullido edredón hecho en blanco y unmontón de almohadas encima. Había tres grandes ventanales que se extendían por la habitación, todos con cortinas transparentes y cortinas blancas más grandesa los lados. La alfombra era de un agradable azul oscuro.

El aroma de la vainilla y fresias estaba en todas partes, pero no era demasiado abrumador. Había un televisor de pantalla grande al otro lado de la cama y un asiento doble a la izquierda. Así como me enseñó todo, dimos la vuelta a una esquina y había una pequeña cocina y refrigerador y más allá de eso, un baño de lujo; de buen tamaño con un jacuzzi grande.

Ella dijo que necesitaba cambiarse y que me sintiera como en casa, así que me senté en el sillón doble el cual era suave y cálido. Sonreí emocionado. Yo no sabía realmente qué esperar, pero esto se sentía agradable y, supuse, lo suficientemente seguro.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde oí la puerta de su baño abrirse y apareció la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Se había puesto tacones altos y pantimedias negras con el menor indicio de una liga adjunta a ellas bajo su vestido blanco. Su cabello estaba levantado ligeramente detrás de la cabeza, pero aún caía a través de su espalda, entre los hombros. Se había maquillado ligeramente, lo cual me gustaba.

Me gustaban las mujeres que se veían naturales y no demasiado arregladas. Sobre todo, me hizo sentir mejor en esta situación, seguramente yo no quería sentir que estaba con una prostituta, aunque yo suponía que era la misma cosa.

"¿Te gusta el vino, cariño?" me preguntó con su voz suave como la seda y sentí el aumento de temperatura en mi piel.

"Claro", le dije mirándola, mientras ella sacaba una botella de vino helado de la nevera y nos sirvió en una copa. Luego me entregó una y se sentó junto a mí. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

"¿Cómo te gustaría ser llamado?" ella preguntó mientras yo veía sus carnosos labios mientras hablaba. Casi me olvidé de responder mientras me los imaginaba tocándome.

"Edwarrr… ahhhh. Supongo que Edward." Ella sonrió, sabiendo por mi expresión que accidentalmente había usado mi nombre real.

Puso su delicada mano sobre mi rodilla y la frotó suavemente. "No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie", me aseguró y luego miró hacia el piso.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Asintió con la cabeza mirándome y sonriendo. ¡Oh, lo que esa sonrisa me haría! Haría cualquier cosa por ella, podría decirlo ya.

"¿Vives aquí?" Le pregunté, todo indicaba que ella debía hacerlo**.** Ella asintió en afirmación.

Terminando su trago, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche al lado del sillón doble, y luego cruzó sus largas piernas y envolvió sus manos alrededor de ellas, uniendo sus dedos.

"Muy bien" comenzó, tirando de un taburete que hacia juego con el sofá, entre mis piernas y moviéndose para sentarse frente a mí. Sus tacones suavemente separaron mis pies y se escabulló más lejos. Estaba tan cerca. Tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas más suaves y la frotó suavemente.

"Como sabes, Edward, lo que hagamos aquí es mucho más que un acuerdo entre tú y yo en el lugar; pero como cada chica aquí, tenemos nuestras propias normas y que tú también tendrás. La idea es que ninguno de los dos se sienta incómodo o amenazado. No pasará nada que no sea de mutuo acuerdo. Desde que tú me has elegido a mí como "acompañante exclusiva", yo estoy únicamente a tu servicio, pero eso significa que tú eres mi única fuente de ingreso. Si olvidas una semana la financiación de mi contrato, de inmediato se convierte en nulo. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Yo asentí, habiendo sido explicado ya. "Podemos elegir reunirnos más a menudo, pero no menos de una vez a la semana. Sólo podemos conocer, a lo sumo, el nombre del otro, pero cualquier cosa que nos identifique personalmente debe permanecer fuera de esta habitación. A ti y a mí se nos requerirá ponernos a prueba una vez al mes para enfermedades de transmisión sexual y como tú sabes, estás obligado a pagar por mí para tener eso hecho. Esto es para tu seguridad y la mía. Si en cualquier momento tú o yo nos sentimos incómodos o amenazados, lo único que tenemos que hacer es tocar ese interruptor en la pared con la luz roja sobre el y seguridad estará aquí en cuestión de segundos".

"¿Todo bien hasta ahora?" preguntó con cautela, todavía entrelazando sensualmente sus dedos con los míos, haciendo difícil el preocuparme de cualquier regla en este momento. Tenía la sensación de que incluso si esta chica no quería entrar en elsexo rudo, podía tenerme duro en un instante. Tal vez era el peligro de todo esto, el secreto; no estaba seguro, pero me gustaba hasta ahora. Tener una amante secreta nunca se sintió tan bien y ni siquiera habíamos comenzado todavía.

Después de que terminé mi último sorbo de vino, tomó mi vaso y deslizó el taburete de vuelta contra la pared del fondo. Puso los vasos en la cocina y volvió a colocarse frente a mí. Cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho alrededor de los tirantes sobre sus delicados hombros y lentamente deslizó cada uno de ellos hacia abajo, dejando caer su vestido al suelo. Mi lengua se volvió seca y se pegó al paladar de mi boca.

Ella estaba desnuda hacia arriba y sus alegres pezones convertidos en pequeñas protuberancias duras, me recordaban frambuesas maduras. Yo quería tanto probar uno. Llevaba una tanga negra y, la liga y las medias le llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Estaba impresionante. Sonriendo a mi obvia aprobación, se volvió de espaldas a mí, luego lentamente, mirándome por encima de su hombro, se inclinó a la altura de la cintura.

Yo agitaba rápidamente mi mano a través de mi lío de cabellos dorados y sacudía la cabeza ligeramente. Esto iba más allá de lo increíble. Estaba definitivamente encendido. Después de su pequeño espectáculo se sacó la otra mitad del vestido el cual fue amontonado a sus pies. Se dejó caer por sobre mi cabeza a la parte posterior del asiento doble y luego se acercó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi regazo.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó, y tragué mientras me concentraba en sus jugosos labios a una pulgada de mi cara. Su aliento embriagador estaba haciéndome marear de necesidad. Junté mis manos en su suave y cremosa espalda y la acaricie suavemente.

"Sé lo que te gusta", susurró, y mi mirada siguió sus pechos en frente de mí. "Pero hasta que lleguemos a conocer al otro sexualmente un par de veces, ¿espero que no te importe si empezamos con algo simple?" Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi camisa y lamí mis labios en anticipación.

"Eso está bien", dije en voz baja y le sonreí. Sí, haría cualquier cosa por una mujer que pudiera hacerme sentir esto con casi nada. Yo ya estaba agradecido. Ella quitó una mano de mi pecho y la puso detrás de mi cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en mi cabello y rascando ligeramente mi cuero cabelludo. Luego se enderezó y me miró a la cara con deseo.

"¿Qué sabor te gusta?" preguntó y me encogí de hombros ligeramente. "¿Cariño?" preguntó y se acercó a la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón superior. Tomó una pequeña botella de miel y puso un punto en su dedo, frotándolo suavemente sobre su pezón derecho antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás en éxtasis. Yo estaba más allá de mi inteligencia mientras la sangre abandonaba por completo mi cerebro.

Mis ojos se volvieron obscuros cuando sus manos llegaron detrás de mi cabeza suavemente y atrajo mi boca a su pezón. "Chúpalo, bebe." De repente mi boca se volvió de estar completamente seca a acuosa en segundos. Encerrando mis labios sobre su madura protuberancia, cerré mis ojos. "Mírame, bebe", me pidió tiernamente, y cuando abrí los ojos, sabía que iba a perder el control pronto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos cuando yo chupaba el sabor de la miel de sus sensibles pezones. "Tan bueno", le dije y mis manos encontraron su trasero y apreté cada mejilla tiernamente.

"¿Me quieres?" preguntó moviendo su centro caliente contra mis piernas, causando una fricción deliciosa donde más lo quería. "Sí", le dije. Realmente quería saber su nombre, a pesar de que definitivamente no estaba obligada a darme uno, y aún entonces no tenía que ser real.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" ella me miró, con ojos lujuriosos, y se mordió el labio. Mantuve mi mirada en ella y le tomé el otro pezón en la boca y lo mordí suavemente. Ella sonrió, liberando su labio.

"Es Isa", me dijo. Así como agarró mi cabello y tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás, su boca se vino chocando contra la mía. "Oh, Edward, tómame ahora". Mientras nos besamos dejó mi cabello e hizo un rápido trabajo con mi cremallera. No supe cuando agarró el paquete de aluminio, pero pronto sus manos se conectaron con mi pene, sacándolo de mi cremallera; lo acarició firmemente entre sus manos, lo que me hizo gruñir y gemir. Después de varios golpes, apretó y movió la punta antes de detenerse para desenvolver el condón, entonces lo rodó encima, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

Se puso de pie, se quitó la tanga y la pateó a un lado, dejando su liga y las medias y los zapatos negros de tacón alto. Caminó sobre el pie del taburete a través de la habitación y abrió las piernas, inclinándose hacia abajo, dejando su parte trasera abierta y brillando para mí. Miró hacia mí con ansias. Hice un trabajo rápido deshaciéndome de mi camisa, pantalones y calzoncillos. Removí mis calcetines, me acerqué hacia ella con ansiosa expectación. Se sostuvo en sus antebrazos.

Sosteniéndome fuertemente, agarré sus caderas y me introduje en un solo golpe largo y profundo, causando que ambos gritáramos de primitivo placer. Yo realmente nunca quise algo tanto como esto y ahora aquí estaba abierta para mí. Ella estaba aquí para complacerme, y lo hizo. Yo sabía, mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su estreches, que esto se convertiría definitivamente en una adicción. Había estado demasiado tiempo sin satisfacer esta necesidad y no tenía ninguna duda de que esto se pondría mejor.

"Mierdaaa", grité con demasiada rapidez, mientras me venía tan fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en años, abofeteando firmemente contra su trasero con mi abdomen. Ella gimió largo y alto. Apenas había hecho algo y ella se estaba derritiendo frente a mí. Podía oler su única excitación en el aire y escuchar su apresurada respiración cuando ella se vino y sus jugos cayeron sensualmente por sus largas piernas con cada empuje. Cuando estaba totalmente débil, rápidamente sustituí mi pene con mis dedos, bombeando mientras ella seguía en el clímax y respiraba agitadamente.

Me hubiera sentido mal por venirme primero, pero yo no recordaba haber visto un orgasmo que durara tanto y ella apreciaríamis esfuerzos por mantenerlo en marcha por ella. Estaba tan agradecido con ella que hubiera hecho esto para ella toda la noche. Se sentía tan cálida y firme, más jugosa de lo que se pudiera creer**.**

Después de un par de minutos su respiración, aún laboriosa, empezó a disminuir y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro brillante por el sudor, sus mejillas con un encantador color rosa.

"Muchas gracias Isa", le dije sinceramente. Ella sonrió y se acercó para tocar mi mejilla.

"No, Edward, gracias a ti, guapo". Yo ensanchémi sonrisa torcida, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó. Si tenía cualquier expectativa acerca de esta noche, era ésa, uno, tendría suerte si algo sucediera en realidad, y dos, lo incómodo que sería tener sexo con un desconocido. Ahora, todo eso desapareció a medida que sentía su corazón latir contra mi pecho.

Levantó la cabeza de mi pecho, me besó en los labios suavemente pero rápido, antes de salir al baño. "Si te vas, siempre avísame primero, así puedo dejar que ellos sepan. ¿Está bien cariño?" Asentí y agarré mis pantalones para ponérmelos.

Ella miró de nuevo alrededor de la esquina. "Oh, ¿Edward?" Miré hacia donde ella estaba de pie.

"Si esperas un poco, puedes utilizar el baño para limpiarte. Depende de ti". Asentí y me senté en el borde del sofá, aún imaginando su cuerpo en frente de mí.Eso llenaría mis sueños durante tres meses. De repente tenía mucho por lo que agradecer a Jasper.

*******

_Antes que todo, gracias a aquellas chicas que se han preocupado y han preguntado con respecto al terremoto; gracias a Dios todo está bien con mis familiares y amigos, a pesar de haber estado a pocos kilómetros del epicentro (7ma región). El mayor problema que tuvimos fue haber estado sin luz ni agua durante los dos días, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo para las demás personas de mi cuidad, las cuales perdieron casas, negocios y aún se mantienen sin agua y sin comida._

_SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR FUERZA CHILE!_

_*_

_Gracias a __**SPARKLINGHALEDECULLEN **__quien me ayuda con los capítulos._

_Por cierto, creo que por el momento actualizaré 2 o quizás 3 veces a la semana ya que la historia original lleva 14 capítulos y la autora se ha demorado un poquito más en actualizar el último._

_Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos :D_


	3. Afterglow

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

**N/A: ADVERTENCIA esta historia contiene lenguaje y situaciones sexuales explícitas y no está destinada a lectores jóvenes. Yo no estoy de ninguna manera promocionando cierto estilo de vida sexual. Aunque esta historia es potencialmente BDSM naturalmente todavía no he decidido qué tan lejos llegaré. De cualquier forma, esta historia es acerca de la relación sexual entre Bella y Edward. No es de manera tradicional. Por favor, ingresen con precaución. **

* * *

**Afterglow**

_EPOV_

Lunes por la mañana…

Me desperté por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con la sonrisa más loca en mi cara. Ni siquiera pensaba en que tenía que ir a trabajar. Me levanté de la cama, me puse algo presentable y silbé una melodía mientras cogía una taza de café.

Isa y yo hablamos cerca de dos horas después de nuestra maravillosa primera vez juntos y aún estaba conmocionado por el hecho de que esta mujer me tuvo duro como una roca y listo en pocos minutos de estar en su presencia. Lo tenía tan resuelto en mi mente que si ella no tenía una cámara de tortura en el instante, la noche sería una completa y total pérdida.

Ella estaba completamente sorprendida de todo lo que sabía acerca de mí mismo. Por si fuera poco ella era la niña más dulce que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Muy amable, sencilla, de confianza, fascinante sin siquiera intentarlo.

Como Isa había dicho, todo lo que hacíamos juntos era completamente decidido por nosotros. Podíamos pasar la noche entera sólo hablando y, era también bueno saber esto, que no había presión. Yo estaba un poco incómodo sabiendo que era, básicamente, la única fuente de ingreso de estas chicas y comencé a preguntarme por qué una mujer tan maravillosa como ella se volvió a hacer esto para vivir. Ella era sólo un año más joven que yo.

A pesar de que hablamos, todavía éramos muy cuidadosos el uno con el otro, ella más que yo. Siempre había sido una especie de libro abierto, excepto cuando se trataba de mis deseos sexuales. Aprendí rápidamente que la gente no quería oír acerca de eso. La última cosa que deseaba era ver otra mirada de horror en la cara de un amigo cuando descubría que me gustaba atar a las mujeres a la cama y burlarme de ellas en un orgasmo realmente vertiginoso.

Además, yo soy el presidente de la empresa de mi padre, Carlisle, así que ya no tenía la opción de ser el Sr. voy a hablar cualquier cosa con cualquiera. Yo tenía una imagen que proteger, especialmente porque mi padre había decidido jubilarse anticipadamente y me dejó tomar el cargo. Yo sería el ejecutivo más joven de Publicidad Cullen. Tenía poco más de un año para estar plenamente preparado cuando él se retirara, siendo su único hijo, era muy importante para mí estar listo. Yo estaba muy consciente de que mi decisión de pagar una acompañante podía fácilmente destruir la imagen que mi padre había construido con nuestra empresa.

Créeme cuando te digo que nunca habría imaginado en un millón de años hacer lo que había hecho la noche del viernes. Me crié en una adinerada familia con un padre que era infaliblemente reflejado en mis ojos. Una madre que se crió en el sur para ser una fina dama. Mi padre y mi madre se adoran el uno al otro. Tenían lo que yo algún día quería lograr. Completa y absoluta adoración mutua. Pasión que nunca acabó y paciencia. La mayor parte de todo, amor, ellos aún querían al otro cada día de sus vidas. Yo quería eso, quería hacer que una mujer se enamorara de mí y me quisiera. Quería quererla y asegurarme de que siempre supiera lo mucho que la quería.

Así que, ni siquiera el Dr. Phil era capaz de diagnosticar exactamente mi necesidad de actuar en mi lado sexualmente agresivo. Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, sólo necesitaba que la adrenalina aumentara y luego explotara**. **En verdad, yo tan sólo amaba el sexo completamente. Desde la primera vez, yo podía recordar que había sido excitante para mí. No me podía imaginar una mejor manera de gastar mi tiempo quevenirme duramentecon alguien que me importaba más allá de nuestros cuerpos. Incluso más importante que mi goce, aunque esto sea incluso un poco extraño, tratándola rudamente, haciéndola llegar hasta ella estuviera incoherente y haciéndole saber que era por mí, y que me pasaría la vida haciéndola sentir de esta manera si ella me lo permitía.

Supongo que se puede decir que quería lo mejor de ambos mundos. El verdadero amor sobre una caliente bandeja sexual. Encontrar a alguien que le gustara el sexo de esta manera era bastante difícil, pero encontrar a alguien que quisiera ambos, parecía imposible.

* * *

Recogí a Jasper por el camino al trabajo y yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que me interrogara sobre mi noche con Isa.

"¿Dona, hombre?" Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento del copiloto de mi Mercedes con una caja de donas, ¡una vez más! Después de decirle a él antes que no lo hiciera.

"No, Jasper, ¿a propósito porque me desafías?, dije ¡no en el coche!"

"Está bien, está bien." Se encogió de hombros derrotado y lanzó la dona glaseada en la caja con las demás. Se chupó los dedos ruidosamente. Rodé los ojos. Jasper y yo habíamos sido amigos desde que teníamos 3 y él sabía cómo presionar mis límites**.**

"¿Entooonces?", Cantó mientras me miraba hacia los lados. Solté mi corbata y sonreí levemente rechazando la radio.

"Gracias, mi amigo". Era lo único que realmente podía decir. Por supuesto yo no iba a entrar en detalles. Él sabía por mi sonrisa que todo estaba bien y eso fue todo lo que él necesitaba saber.

Él asintió y sonrió de vuelta. "Me alegro de poder ayudarte a salir".

Lo dejé en su trabajo y en cuanto salió del coche, me miró y me dijo de la nada. "Hombre, hagas lo que hagas, no te enamores".

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Le pregunté y lo miré confundido. Llevaba una mirada seria.

"Simplemente no es una buena idea, hombre, tú sabes. Sólo porque ella te da un buen momento, no confundas eso con amor. A estas mujeres se les paga para ser lo que tú quieras". Me miró con preocupación y sentí un pequeño dolor en la boca del estómago.

"Por supuesto, eso lo sé." Le dije tratando de no parecer decepcionado. Quiero decir, seguro que tenía sentido, estas mujeres fueron pagadas para hacer un trabajo. Yo no estaba buscando amor, yo estaba buscando un buen polvo. Yo tenía uno e iba a conseguir muchos más antes de estar listo para salir en busca de la mujer perfecta para mí.

Jasper era mi mejor amigo, él me conocía por dentro y por fuera, él sabía cómo funcionaba, lo que me hacía bien y lo que me hacía mal y eso es lo que hacía difícil sopesar lo que estaba diciendo con lo que estaba sintiendo en mi interior. Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, reunirme con Isa y tener sexo con ella me hacía sentir como si pudiera encontrar una parte, aunque sea brevemente, pero él tenía razón. Tuve que mantener mi cabeza en su juicio y recordar todo lo que tenía en juego. Esto no duraría para siempre, pero mientras durara definitivamente sería divertido.

* * *

Pensé en Isa durante todo mi día. Me senté soñando despierto acerca de reuniones del calzado más nuevo y la próxima gran idea para perder peso. Yo sabía que tenía que concentrarme y traté de recordar que si acababa dejándola entrar demasiado en mi mente, definitivamente acabaría en mi corazón. Jasper tenía razón, esa sería una mala idea.

Me di cuenta al final del día, que quería verla esta noche a pesar de que habíamos acordado provisionalmente que las noches del viernes serían nuestras noches. Ella en realidad estaba feliz de ser exclusiva conmigo, porque significaba que no tendría que dormir con alguien cada noche a fin de mes. Esto me entristecía por ella, pero al menos yo le estaba siendo de utilidad, supuse.

Una vez que volví a casa, la noche del lunes, inmediatamente le di una llamada. Ella me había dado su número de celular, así no tendría que pasar por el operador de la agencia en cada ocasión. Una de las ventajas de ser exclusiva, siempre y cuando Isa recibiera su paga y yo siguiera siendo respetuoso con ella.

Yo esperaba que pudiéramos estar juntos esta noche de la forma en que realmente quería estar y luego tal vez podría evitar cualquier sentimiento romántico. Al menos yo esperaba que tuviera sentido. Estuvo de acuerdo en dejarme entrar a las 9:30 como las noches del viernes.

Cuando llegué a On The Down-Lows a las 9:15, Isa ya estaba afuera sola esperando. Me acerqué a ella tan contento de verla y me cogió la mano y me llevó dentro. El tipo corpulento no estaba por ninguna parte. Marcó un código en el ascensor y subimos en silencio. Recorrí su cara por lo que ella podría estar sintiendo.

"Carl no estaba esperando que yo tuviera un invitado de esta noche." Ella dijo pensativamente mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

"Oh. ¿Debería yo estar aquí entonces?" Le pregunté indeciso mientras ella me cogía la mano y me llevaba por el pasillo.

"Sí, yo vivo aquí, puedo traer amigos así que está bien". Una vez dentro de su apartamento, se fue y me trajo un vaso de agua y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Tus amigos saben lo que haces aquí?" Le pregunté y ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Tengo una amiga que entiende, ella es mi mejor amiga y no le gusta, pero de cualquier manera…" Se fue apagando su voz y luego comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

"Wow." Anuncié atragantándome con un trago de agua que acababa de tener en mi boca. "Con calma." Le dije poniendo mi vaso.

Ella sonrió con timidez. "¿No quieres tener sexo?" Preguntó. Parecía decepcionada.

"Porque todavía tienes que pagar, incluso si no lo hacemos." Añadió y luego jugó con el dobladillo de su camiseta, todavía mirándome esperando una respuesta. Ella definitivamente no parecía tan confiada esta noche aunque era evidente que quería estar aquí conmigo.

"No tengo problemas con pagarte, Isa." Le dije con firmeza y le tomé su pequeña mano con la mía, frotando mi pulgar en la palma de su mano sensualmente. "Es sólo que esta noche, me gustaría, que me dejaras hacerlo a mi manera." Le susurré al oído mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Parecía temblar a mi lado y por instinto temía la mirada que obtendría cuando viera su cara, pero en lugar de horror, parecía encantada y emocionada. "¿Tienes algunos juguetes?" Le pregunté. Mantuvo el agarre de mi mano y me llevó a un gran armario y cuando ella abrió la sonrisa en mi rostro le dijo lo feliz que estaba.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Le pregunté con entusiasmo lamiendo mis labios. Me besó la mano y se apoyó en mi oído.

"Confío en ti." Dijo y empezó a quitarse la ropa donde nos encontrábamos.

"Tiéndete en la cama entonces." Le dije y comencé a buscar lo que quería en su tesoro de juguetes sexuales. Encontré cuatro cuerdas de terciopelo, un poco de gel de calentamiento, un vibrador y una venda. Mi estómago dio un giro en anticipación. Casi no podía creer que esto iba a suceder y me preguntaba qué tan experimentada era ella.

Incluso yo no era experimentado, lo que no era por elección, pero había leído lo suficiente para ser cuidadoso. Dejé los elementos que quería usar en el sillón doble. Fui dejando la habitación iluminada por velas y apagando las luces principales. Se veía magnífica ahí acostada delante de mí con las piernas colgando a cada lado de la cama. Até cada uno de sus brazos a uno de los postes de la cabecera de la cama dejando su trasero al borde y luego sus tobillos sin excepción al marco de la cama cerca de cada rueda.

Me miró con nerviosismo, pero aún sonriendo expectante. Empecé a preguntarme si era demasiado pronto, yo no quería romper su confianza, pero mi corazón latía a un millón de millas por hora en mi propia expectación. Con mucho cuidado me puse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo, todavía vestido completamente, y tomé su hermoso rostro en mis manos. La besé con ternura en los labios. Su respiración se volvió rápida y pesada. Mis dedos recorrieron sus costados y sus pezones, luego de apretarlos con fuerza.

"¿Sabes lo que me haces, Isa?" le pregunté mientras mi respiración se volvía errática también, me esforcé para controlarla. Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quieres ver?" le pregunté y ella asintió. Me levanté en la cama todavía a horcajadas sobre ella y me quité la ropa y la arrojé al suelo. Ella me quedó mirando fijamente hasta que me quité la ropa interior y mi pene surgió libre y duro. Ella jadeó debajo de mí.

Podía ver gotas de sudor formándose en sus mejillas y frente. Mientras me sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella de nuevo, tomé un par de respiraciones calmándome y traté de mantener mi mente despejada. Ella estaba temblando un poco debajo de mí. "¿Tienes frio?" le pregunté un poco preocupado. Ella sacudió la cabeza negando. "Por favor, no te asustes, yo nunca te haría daño, solo hazme saber si es demasiado, ¿De acuerdo?" Ella asintió y levantó la cabeza de la cama y me besó antes de volver a recostarse exhausta. Le sonreí.

"Eres tan hermosa, Isa" Sonrió suavemente y agarré la venda que dejé junto a ella y se la mostré. "Isa, quiero que solo sientas esta noche. ¿Está bien?" Asintió con cuidado. "Déjame hacerte sentir bien, me hará muy feliz." Le dije y ella cerró sus ojos mientras yo ponía la venda de terciopelo rojo sobre sus ojos y la ataba suavemente detrás de su cabeza. Hundió su cabeza de vuelta una vez atada y yo dejé ligeros besos sobre sus ojos, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca. Ella gimió con mi beso haciéndome enfermar de necesidad.

Trasladándome a su pecho chupé cada seno con mi boca tirando con fuerza, con mis dientes dejándolos deslizarse fuera hasta que solo tiraba un pezón entre mis dientes. Su espalda se arqueó fuera de la cama. Sonreí, hambriento de hacerla sentir más. Su respiración se estaba volviendo dificultosa y tiernamente le acaricié su mejilla para que se calmara. "No puedo esperar para cogerte nena." Le dije y ella sonrió ampliamente.

Al final me levanté de la cama y agarré el tubo de gel de calentamiento. Ella luchaba para tratar de encontrarme, pero intente ser lo más silencioso que pude. Ella se veía tan asombrosa mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo entre sus piernas abiertas y miré a su suave coño liso. Tomando mis pulgares abrí sus gruesos labios, casi dolorosamente, pero no lo suficiente como para realmente hacerle daño y ella casi salió de la cama. Ella ya estaba gimiendo de anticipación. "Shhhh Isa, cállate."

"¿Has sido cogida aquí?" Señalé la apertura debajo de su coño y ella ahogó un gemido y asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo rápidamente. Su respiración acelerándose de nuevo. Le acaricié suavemente los muslos y traté de calmarla de nuevo. Tomando un poco de gel de calentamiento, deslicé un dedo dentro de su trasero y suavemente lo lubrique. Ella se agitó y se deslizó hacia fuera. "¿Cómo se siente eso?" Ella asintió de nuevo.

Separando sus labios de nuevo dejé que esperara en anticipación antes de llevar mis labios a su clítoris y besarlo, firme y pasionalmente. Mi lengua presionando con fuerza en ella y masajeando en rápidos trazos largos. Tomando el vibrador puse lubricante de calentamiento encima antes de encenderlo e insertándolo poco a poco, aún haciéndole el amor a su clítoris ya hinchado. Se sacudió un poco llevando su trasero debajo de la cama antes de golpear su muslo ligeramente. "Trata de estar tranquila, Isa." Estaba conteniéndome, pero yo realmente quería que esto fuera genial para ella y todo eso haría mi orgasmo mucho mejor.

Al ver que estaba a punto de perderlo, metí el vibrador tan lejos como podía ir y lo sostuve con palma de mi mano, ella jadeaba mucho, todavía chupando su clítoris, le puse un dedo en su trasero sintiendo el gel de calentamiento, me deslicé en él fácilmente y trabajé mi pulgar suavemente contra sus apretados músculos. Con la otra mano trabajaba su clítoris con frenesí. Ella comenzó a lloriquear tan silenciosamente como pudo, casi en grito. "¿Estás bien, Isa?" Le pregunté suavemente, todavía asustado de ser demasiado duro con ella.

"Sí, Edward. Muy bien." Ella gritó.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?"

"No." Ella sacudió la cabeza. Ella sacó dominio de sí misma y su cabeza rodó lentamente de un lado a otro. Yo sabía que ella quería con urgencia venirse.

"¿Estás lista para mí, nena?" Le pregunté mientras tiernamente quitaba mi pulgar. Ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y le dije suavemente que no se moviera, que estuviera muy, muy quieta. Deslicé el vibrador fuera de su coño y me puse un condón, yo sabía que podía oírlo por lo que me alejé antes de entrar en ella. Su coño brillaba delante de mí y podía ver la ansiedad de su clítoris hinchado. Mi boca se hizo agua de anticipación. Dejé que la habitación se volviera muy silenciosa y quieta. Su respiración se había calmado y podía ver que ella estaba escuchando muy bien.

Luego de algunos momentos agarré su cadera entrando en ella dolorosamente lento. Ella contuvo la respiración y sus pechos se arquearon con sus pezones erectos. "ahhhhhhhhh." Gimió en voz alta y mucho antes me retiré por completo. Deslizando mi pulgar hacia adentro de su trasero entré de nuevo en ella pero esta vez más fuerte. Golpeando contra su pelvis.

"Oh nena, te sientes tan jodidamente bien." Le dije antes de salir de nuevo y golpear de vuelta en ella. Cada vez su trasero dejando la cama y los músculos de su trasero apretando contra mi pulgar el cual se burlaba de sus sentidos lentamente.

Pronto quité mi pulgar, porque ansiaba moverme más rápido y más duro. Mientras hice que su respiración y gemidos se volvieran incontrolables. Puse mi boca en su pecho y succioné, viendo como se arqueaba**. **Se mordió el labio inferior mientras yo golpeaba dentro de ella tan fuerte que nuestros cuerpos hacían un sonido de fricción. Pronto me sentí apretar los puños y con un largo y duro golpe en su cuerpo me vine mientras estrellas llenaban mis ojos y la oí gritar, mientras ella también se liberaba, su cuerpo se tensó en contra de todas las restricciones antes de recostarse suelta y pesadamente, mientras que su respiración poco a poco se calmaba.

Bajando entre sus piernas besé su clítoris y luego succioné suavemente a su apertura, dejando que mi lengua nos probara en ella. Ella era el postre más dulce. Yo estaba tan feliz que quería llorar. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, Isa estaba de verdad llorando.

Rápidamentefui a cada ataduray la liberé, frotando suavemente en sus muñecas y tobillos. La levanté suavemente en mis brazos mientras me sentaba en la cabecera, entre la multitud de almohadas. Froté suavemente una lágrima y besé sus labios. Se veía agotada, que era exactamente como me sentía. "¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le pregunté suavemente.

Ella asintió y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello y me acarició suavemente. De vez en cuando una lágrima aún caía. Yo sabía que se sentía abrumada por todo lo que ella había sentido esta noche. Sólo esperaba que no se arrepintiera, porque yo estaba tan pleno y feliz. Aunque yo pensaba que ser un poco más duro quitaría el dolor en la boca mi estómago, no lo hizo. La miré y sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera yo iba a preocuparme por ella. Era sólo mi forma de ser.

Por supuesto que sabía mejor, esto no podía ser más que este pequeño cuarto, y estaba seguro de que ella lo sabía mejor de lo que yo podía, estando en el negocio que ella estaba, pero si por un rato cada noche podía pasar tiempo con ella en nuestra pequeña burbuja, bueno, por ahora eso tendría que ser suficiente. Hasta el momento en que tuviéramos que parar, le daría todo el respeto y el cuidado que podía. Por lo que ella me dio, era lo menos que podía hacer.

No tardó en recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurrucó en mí. Me escabullí hacia abajo y nos cubrí antes de quedarme dormido con ella en mis brazos.

* * *

_LO SIENTO! Se que nunca hay justificación por los atrasos pero me demore en enviar el capitulo para que me lo betearan por que estuve celebrando mi cumple (04/03). Encima con esto del terremoto tengo que salir a todos lados con mi mamá así que tengo que andar con el cap en mi teléfono y traduciendo en un papel cada vez que tengo 5 minutos libres.. __ Pero ya no demoraré más.. entro a clases el 19 de abril!! He tenido 4 meses de vacaciones :D_

_Por otro lado.. espero que las chicas de la 6ta región de Chile estén bien! Hoy hubo un nuevo temblor o mejor dicho terremoto como a las 12am, en realidad fueron 3!! En unos 25 minutos!! Y ha habido un montón más en la tarde. Hoy si que me dio mucho miedo!! Fue muy similar al anterior solo que este terminó como a los 30 segundos creo :S encima estaba con mi hermano de 1 año y medio solita! __ lo único que quería era que no durara tanto como el anterior y que no se cortara la luz ni internet porque todavía no veía el tráiler de eclipse :P que por cierto dejo mucho que desear!!_

_En fin creo que me extendí.. lo siento! Como regalo de cumple atrasado podrían regalarme un review ;)_

_El 4to cap ya está listo solo falta que lo revisen :D_

_MILLONES DE GRACIAS A SPARKLINGHALEDECULLEN POR BETEAR ESTE CAP Y ARREGLAR TOOOODOS MIS ERRORES :P_


	4. Pleasing Mom

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

**N/A: EN PRIMER LUGAR ADVERTENCIA:**** E****sta historia contiene lenguaje y situaciones sexuales explícitas y no está destinada a lectores jóvenes. Yo no estoy de ninguna manera promocionando cierto estilo de vida sexual. Aunque esta historia es potencialmente BDSM naturalmente todavía no he decidido qué tan lejos llegaré. De cualquier forma, esta historia es acerca de la relación sexual entre Bella y Edward. No es de manera tradicional. Por favor, ingresen con precaución.**

.

**Pleasing Mom**

_EPOV_

El resto de la semana apenas tuve tiempo para pensar acerca de mi tiempo con Isa. La vida real se arraigó y yo estaba muy ocupado terminando una campaña publicitaria para un banco muy respetado en Chicago. Había pasado martes, miércoles y jueves atando cabos de una poderosa exposición para presentar al banco en la mañana del viernes. Después de la presentación estaba a la espera de juntarme con mi padre para el almuerzo. Del cual ahora estaba a 10 minutos de retraso.

"Hola papá, lo siento por llegar tarde." Dije tomando asiento en el Wilt Ivory, un fino restaurante en el corazón de la ciudad. Mi padre se puso de pie y me saludó antes de sentarse y sonreír.

"No, está bien hijo, estoy tan contento de que pudiéramos tener un momento para hablar. Me tomé la libertad de ordenar la carne para ti."

"Gracias, estoy hambriento." Tomé un trago de agua y me aflojé la chaqueta. "Entonces, ¿De qué es de lo que querías hablar, papá?"

Me sonrió y entonces parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos antes de continuar. "Yo no puedo decirte… Edward, ¡lo orgullosos que tu madre y yo estamos de ti!"

"Tú eres, literalmente, el niño de nuestros ojos, y sé que llevarás a esta empresa a grandes alturas en el futuro, tengo la mayor confianza en ti, hijo." Me sonrojé un poco, no era nada que yo no hubiera oído antes, pero hacer orgullosos a mis padres siempre me llenaba de felicidad. Yo era su único hijo, pero ellos siempre me trataron con tanto respeto y dignidad. Como si ellos no tuvieran nunca la necesidad de otro niño.

"Vamos, papá. Sé que no me has llamado aquí sólo para decirme eso" Le miraba con asombro mientras la camarera finalmente me trajo un vaso de vino blanco, también colocando pan caliente en el centro de la mesa.

"No, tienes razón, eso no es todo." Cogió un pedazo de pan y empezó a untar la mantequilla mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Tomando un bocado masticó lentamente, cerrando los ojos. Tragó y luego abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo.

Limpiándose los labios con la servilleta, continuó. "Bueno, Edward tu madre y yo sólo estamos preocupados por ti, estando tan solo. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?" Preguntó y me miró como si estuviera un poco avergonzado por preguntar.

"Papá, estoy bien, estoy demasiado ocupado para preocuparme del amor en estos momentos." Sí, habíamos tenido esta conversación antes también. Yo sabía que él estaba en su mayoría hablándome por mi madre, pero que ambos sólo querían que yo fuera feliz. Lo era, sólo no podía decirles por qué. "Estoy realmente muy feliz." Le dije tratando de asegurárselo.

"Bueno, puedo ver eso." Me dijo sonriendo, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Nuestros filetes llegaron y los dos nos sentamos en silencio cortando la carne delicadamente y masticándola. El restaurant estaba bullicioso con la gente del almuerzo.

"¿Estarías dispuesto a salir con una amiga de tu madre?" Finalmente preguntó, mirándome. Yo casi me atraganto con un pedazo de carne.

"¿Perdón?" Le dije sobresaltado, tratando de beber mi vaso entero de agua de una vez.

"Una joven, tu madre la conoce, tiene tu edad. Tu madre parece pensar que quizás te gustaría"

"No lo sé. Quiero decir realmente estoy muy ocupado ahora y creo que ya tengo planes esta noche." Tomé un gran bocado de arroz pilaf y lo mastiqué nerviosamente, tratando de evitar la mirada de mi padre.

"¿Qué planes "piensas" que tienes esta noche?" Dijo usando sus dedos para hacer comillas en el aire.

"Una chica." Finalmente admití. "Alguien que he estado viendo, nada serio." Dije sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de hacer que no pareciera muy interesante.

Carlisle subió las cejas con sorpresa. "¿Por qué la has estado escondiendo?" Dijo con una gran sonrisa y palmeando mi mano rápidamente. Guiñó un ojo. "¿Debe haber algo?" Parecía como si lo estuviera cuestionando.

"Ahhh no la he estado viendo hace mucho. Es todavía muy nuevo." Terminé mi vino y le indiqué al camarero que me trajera otra copa.

"Bueno, entonces debes traerla pronto para conocer a tu madre, ella jura y perjura que va a morir antes de que encuentres alguien constante con quien estar." Mentalmente rodeé los ojos y respiré hondo.

"Claro, vamos a ver cómo va." Le dije.

Le había dicho a Isa, la noche del lunes, que definitivamente la vería este viernes por la noche y le pregunté si podía verla más temprano. Ella no estaba muy cómoda con romper la rutina, pero dijo que estaría bien si viniera tan pronto como dejara el trabajo, a las 6pm.

Justo antes de llegar al apartamento de Isa, sentí vibrar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. "¿Edward, cariño?"

"¿Sí, mamá?" Le pregunté aparcando en el estacionamiento posterior de On The Down-Lows. Pude ver a Isa esperando por mí y le hice señas desde mi coche para que esperara un momento.

"¿Estás viendo a tu novia esta noche?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Tal vez, ¿por qué me lo preguntas madre?" Debería haber sabido que Carlisle no sería capaz de esperar para decirle a mamá que estaba saliendo potencialmente con alguien, para poder sacársela de encima.

"Oh querido, estoy tan feliz de oír eso. Quiero pedirte que traigas a esa chica a nuestra casa mañana por la noche para la cena. No rompas el corazón de tu madre ahora, quiero conocerla." Bueno, esto puede ser extraño.

Por supuesto, en nombre de mi madre, por lo general con orgullo llevo a todas mis citas en turno por lo menos una vez. No me avergonzaba de ello. Sobre todo estaba cansado de observar que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ellas salieran huyendo de mí. Al menos eso es lo que siempre sentí. Era difícil para una madre que pensaba que su niño debía ser el deseo de toda mujera 50 millas de mí, a pensar que yo no podía mantener una por mucho tiempo.

"No sé mamá, le preguntaré y veré lo que piensa, es aún muy nueva." Tragué esperando que ella lo dejara,pero sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder.

"Está bien, los esperaré a los dos a las 7, ¿está bien cariño?"

"Sí, está bien, mamá." Dije mentalmente tratando de pensar antes en una excusa de por qué esta misteriosa mujer nunca aparecería. Entonces, mirando a Isa, un pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, antes de sacudirlo.

Isa estaba saltando de un pie al otro, con los brazos a su alrededor. Era evidente que hacía frío, me apresuré a su encuentro. Llevaba una falda a cuadros plisada que apenas tapaba su ropa interior por tal vez una pulgada, calcetines negros enrollados hacia abajo y evidentes zapatos de cuero brillante, y una simple camisa blanca de manga corta. Parecía como si ella estaba en una escuela preparatoria, sexy en su traje de uniforme escolar. El por qué ella no tenía un abrigo estaba más allá de lo que sabía.

Acercándome a ella tuve la fuerte sensación de abrazarla para que estuviera caliente, pero puso su mano hacia mi pecho y se volvió a caminar hacia el edificio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta. "Lo siento." Murmuró y apretó el botón del ascensor.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que había sobrepasado mis límites. Miré las piernas largas y hermosas que ahora tenían un bonito color bronceado sobre ellas. Me lamí los labios mientras nos dirigíamos a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro de su puerta, la agarré y le di un beso en sus frescos labios, frotando mis manos arriba y abajo en sus brazos. Ella me besó con gusto antes de ir y poner una tetera para el té. Me quité la chaqueta y me senté en el sofá. Isa puso un poco de música blues bajito y se sentó junto a mí.

"¡Te ves increíble!" Le dije mirando hacia abajo a sus largas piernas y subiendo hasta su hermoso rostro. Ella se sonrojó y sonrió.

"Te he echado de menos esta semana." Me dijo con dulzura.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?" Le pregunté esperando no estar siendo demasiado personal, pero yo estaba seriamente curioso por saber lo que hizo toda la semana. Ciertamente, ella no esperó toda la semana solo para vernos.

"Bien." Fue todo lo que dijo. Tomé su pierna derecha y la coloque en mi regazo, removiendo sus calcetines negros. Le acaricié los músculos de la pantorrilla y deslicé mis dedos suavemente hasta sus pies. Pasando mis dedos suavemente entre sus dedos. Me miró sensualmente y sonrió. Puso su pierna izquierda contra el sofá, con la rodilla doblada y apoyó su mentón en la rodilla. Su mano bajó hacia la falda y la sostuvo entre sus piernas.

Sonreí y le besé la parte inferior de su pie y ella se rió alejándose, colocando el pie en el suelo. "¿Qué estás ocultando?" Le pregunté tocando su mano entre las piernas donde ella sostenía el vestido hacia abajo. Se levantó la falda lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y me mostró que estaba sin bragas debajo, su hermoso coño tan cerca.

Sosteniendo la falda en su abdomen con ambas manos, se lamió los labios. Me acomodé más cerca y mantuve los ojos abajo, donde los pliegues brillaban mientras mis dedos desabrochaban los botones de su camisa blanca y abría la camisa a cada lado de sus pechos abultados. Pasé la palma de la mano sobre sus pezones y los vi ruborizarse y endurecerse. Agarré sus caderas y suavemente tiré de ella hacia delante de mí, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza y la probaba con mi lengua, después de mirarla sonriendo. Ella sabía a cielo, sonrió y un ligero rubor llegó a sus mejillas.

Mi pene estaba una vez más listo para comenzar a golpear en su calor mientras la tetera empezó a silbar con que el agua estaba lista. Ella suspiró y de mala gana se levantó para traerla. Sirviéndonos dos tazas, colocó las bolsas de té dentro y las puso en cada mesa, al lado del sofá. "¿Azúcar o crema?" Preguntó seductoramente.

"Sí, ambas." Le dije y antes de que pudiera alejarse la agarré y le levanté la falda chupando su coño ruidosamente. Se tumbó deshecha, mirándome desde el otro extremo del sofá, sus músculos cediendo sobre todo su cuerpo.

"Jesús, eres bueno." Ella juró en voz baja y sonreí entre sus piernas. Sin poder aguantar más, saqué mi pene de mi pantalón y me puse un condón, entonces metí mi dureza entre sus piernas, haciendo rodar su cabeza sobre la almohada del sofá en el que ella yacía. Ella contuvo la respiración y sus senos se arquearon mientras yo empujaba ávidamente.

"Dios, Isa eres tan buena, quiero joder este coño cada noche de mierda." Gruñí en un estado lleno de lujuria. Ella asintió en acuerdo y sus ojos rodaron a la parte posterior de la cabeza. Agarré sus senos y los apreté rudamente mientras seguía manteniendo un buen ritmo, ella jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad. Yo no estaba listo para su liberación todavía, así que bajé la velocidad, jugando con su clítoris con ternura, lentamente tirando y empujando dentro y fuera de ella. Siguió lamiéndose los labios y volviéndome loco con sus gemidos de placer.

Apretó la cabeza en la almohada tratando de mantenerlo, la presión creciendo en su cuerpo y luego aumenté el ritmo de nuevo, golpeando duro contra ella. Su cuerpo produciendo más jugos para mantener nuestro ritmo caliente. Cuando finalmente llegó, gritó tan fuerte que pensé que seguridad seguramente vendría corriendo, su rostro estaba tiñéndose de rojo. La transpiración formándose a través de su piel de color aceituna. Su boca formó una perfecta _O_ mientras su respiración se calmaba y ella aún no había abierto sus hermosos ojos marrones.

"Mierda Isa, ¿de dónde vienes nena?" Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"Es todo por ti, Edward" Ella dijo dulcemente y me guiñó el ojo.

La abracé mientras mi lengua exploraba en su interior. "Podría comer esto todos los días. Dulce como los duraznos." Añadí y ella puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas sonriendo.

Después de un tiempo la ayudé a sentarse y ambos bebimos un poco de té antes de admitir que tenía que irme temprano esta noche.

"¿Eh?" Dije en voz alta, pensando en la idea que tenía antes. Entonces moví la cabeza pensando en algo mejor.

"¿Qué?" Ella preguntó sosteniendo su copa en la mano, los pechos todavía desnudos y hermosos en frente de mí.

"¿Alguna vez haces alguna de estas citas, fuera de esta sala?" Le pregunté y sonrió.

"No realmente, sobre todo aquí, la mayoría de la gente no quiere encontrarse con alguien que conocen, mientras que están conmigo." Yo podía entender eso, pero todavía me preguntaba.

"Isa, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en la casa de mis padres?, solo a modo de fingir… que somos novios, será sólo una noche, voy a pagar el doble." Dejé la pregunta en el aire, todavía estimulado por su conducta informal mientras que ella todavía estaba medio desnuda.

Ella miró su tasa con una expresión seria. "Yo, yo haría eso por ti, pero, no sé, Edward"

"¿Sólo por esta vez?." Le pregunté suavemente. Le dije que sólo quería apaciguarlos por una noche y nunca más.

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente y luego aceptó. Le dije que la recogería aquí a las 6:30 y por ella que se vistiera casual. Estaba nervioso, pero me gustaba estar con ella y no podía pensar en nadie con quien enfrentaría mis padres.

_Gracias por los saludos y los deseos de que todo esté bien!:D_

_El próximo cap será la cita en la casa de los padres de Edward, la autora la dividió en dos partes.. y adivinen que.. será un BPOV! Espero tenerlo para el martes, ya que este fin de semana debo cuidar a mi hermano! ¬¬ _


	5. The Date part one

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícito, entrar con precaución.**

.

* * *

The Date part one

_BPOV_

Yo era nueva en la agencia. Ya había roto algunas reglas estando con Edward, pero era tan agradable estar con él. Definitivamente tuvimos una atracción inmediata. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contenerme y no volverlo demasiado personal. Era un poco irónico que en un negocio como éste, se fuera tan absolutamente personal sin llegar a conocer a la persona.

Supongo que como esta era mi primera vez haciendo algo como esto y luego reuniéndome con Edward las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Yo no era lo suficientemente dura para pensar como las demás chicas me dijeron que debía hacerlo. Que él era simplemente un cheque, no podía convertirse en un hombre real para mí. Tuve que permanecer indiferente.

Mi mejor amiga, Ángela, y yo, crecimos juntas y nos mudamos a Chicago desde Forks, Washington hace dos años. Las dos teníamos planes para ir a la universidad y ser compañeras de piso. Ella se culpaba a sí misma todos los días por mi situación actual. Cuando llegamos aquí ella empezó las clases de inmediato, pero yo tenía que trabajar primero, ahorrar dinero y empezar más tarde. No me importaba, pero era difícil ser contratada haciendo algo que pagaran significativamente. Después de un año y medio me di cuenta de que mis escasos ahorros no iban a llevarme ningún lugar rápidamente.

Tenía algunas becas, pero ello todavía requería trabajo a tiempo parcial. Me sentía tan cansada una vez que empecé las clases, que inmediatamente me encontré mal en mis calificaciones y sabía que no podía permitir que esto sucediera.

El novio de Ángela de nuestra ciudad de Forks le propuso matrimonio recientemente y se trasladó para estar con ella. Lo cual me dejó tratando de pagar todas las cuentas sola y todavía ir a la escuela y el trabajo. Estaba destinado a suceder, ella y Eric se morían al estar tan lejos uno del otro. La animé diciéndole que estaría bien, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me diera cuenta de que no lo estaría.

Yo estaba sola tomando una copa en On The Down-Low's cuando escuché a unas chicas hablando de trabajar como acompañantes. Rápidamente me presenté y antes de saberlo me dieron mi propio apartamento para empezar contratando mi propia clientela.

Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que enviar a mi primer cliente a mi habitación, pero el tipo terminó cancelando cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaría con su chica regular, Ruby Sue. Nunca usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres. Así que fue un shock cuando Edward firmó para ser exclusivo conmigo sin siquiera alguna vez conocerme.

Algunas chicas tenían un cliente diferente en sus habitaciones hasta cinco noches a la semana. Sí, lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal aquí, pero supongo que es parte de su encanto. La familia propietaria ha estado aquí por generaciones y aunque empezó como algo totalmente diferente, hoy en día ayuda a un montón de mujeres que necesitaban un lugar seguro para hacer mucho dinero en la comodidad de un hogar como ambiente. Algunas de las chicas han estado aquí siempre, algunas venían a trabajar unos meses y se habían ido. Sólo depende de lo que tú necesitas. No había mucha presión, no estábamos exactamente trabajando para un proxeneta y siendo golpeadas por dinero cada noche.

No era como ser una prostituta en ese sentido, de todos modos. La única estipulación real era mantener los labios cerrados por el negocio. La policía husmearía cada cierto tiempo. Creo que con los años ellos sabían vagamente lo que pasaba arriba del bar, pero mientras no se causaran problemas, no consumo de drogas ilegales o violencia, no tenían ninguna prueba real de que no era una chica divirtiendo a su novio. Los clientes que servíamos lo entendían, lo cual era una de las razones de los altos precios.

Tomamos mayoritariamente de clase alta, las cosas bien hechas, clientes con antecedentes limpios y brillantes y no se les permitía siquiera tener la más pequeña de las infracciones en sus registros. Esto no quería decir que porque son ricos y no tienen un registro, que son seguros y nunca harían nada mal, pero la mayoría de la gente de ese tipo de fondo buscando este tipo de servicio quería la máxima privacidad, ninguno podía permitirse este tipo de situaciones embarazosas.

Así que, sí, de una manera yo era ahora un nuevo miembro de la profesión más antigua en la historia, pero tomé un gran alivio al saber que era un medio para un fin y que eso era hecho en un discreto, seguro y limpio ambiente. Mi acuerdo con Edward, me dejaba un montón de tiempo para estudiar y descansar. Ayudaba que tener sexo con él era increíble. Ángela se preocupaba por mí constantemente acerca de lo que esto iba a hacer con mi autoestima, pero ella realmente no tenía ni idea. Yo sólo había tenido relaciones sexuales con una persona antes de trabajar aquí y eso fue con mi ex novio de vuelta en Forks. Su nombre era Mike Newton y él era el más grande imbécil. Me preguntaba a menudo si tenía derecho a dar gracias a Dios por lo que consideraba una bendición en este momento de mi vida.

Las cosas definitivamente podrían ser peor.

* * *

Yo no estaba muy emocionada pretendiendo ser la novia de Edward por esta noche. Yo ya había entretenido la idea muchas veces, lo bueno que podría ser en realidad salir con él. En el momento en que él había puesto un pie en mi apartamento me sentí atraída por él. Esto podía no parecer una gran cosa, pero lo era para mí. Yo era muy quisquillosa acerca de los tipos que con los que salía, especialmente después de mi desastre con Mike a mis espaldas.

Estaba emocionada de estar cerca de él por una noche, sí, esto era cierto. Sólo me preocupaba el volar sus caretas. Prometimos discreción en el contrato y estaría avergonzada, sin hablar de un trabajo si esto fuese mal. Esto estaba definitivamente en la lista NO RECOMENDADA. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podía rechazarlo? Yo estaba bajo su muy seductor hechizo.

Él era el tipo de hombre que puede que a primera vista no pareciera demasiado, pero cuanto más lo mirabas más te dabas cuenta de que era una obra de arte. Su indomable pelo dorado en un encantador desorden en la corona de su cabeza, pidiéndote que lo tocaras. La línea de su mandíbula fuerte y firme, tan afilada que podría cortar vidrio. Sus ojos no eran nunca del mismo color, un minuto azul, a un minuto verde, a un minuto gris, a veces oscuro, a veces claro. Hermosas pestañas largas que rozaban su mejilla cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados. La estructura ósea de su rostro era tan cuidadosamente pensada y colocada. Su piel, una textura adorablemente suave. Era por lo menos 6 '2 ", largo y delgado. Con un tono muscular suficiente como para ser definido bajo su piel suave y caliente.

En las tres veces que lo había visto podía escribir un libro sobre la apariencia de este hombre. Sin embargo, no hay que confiar en las cualidades superficiales, fue cuando abrió su boca para hablar, reír o simplemente sonreír que me robó el aliento. Él era bastante ingenioso de lo que yo podía decir, le encantaba hacerme sonreír. Sí, yo quería más tiempo con él y esa es la razón por la estuve de acuerdo con esto un poco más entusiasmada de lo que debí al principio.

No podía olvidar que yo necesitaba su apoyo para terminar la escuela. Yo temía el día en que mi padre Charlie se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que Ángela era la única que podía saber. Hasta ahora estaba orgulloso de mí por mi forma de trabajar para la universidad. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que saber cómo lo hacía. Mi padre no podía pagar la universidad para mí con su salario y Ángela y yo siempre quisimos ir a la escuela aquí, así que como terminamos aquí. Hasta el momento yo no había calculado en lo caro que todo sería. A pesar de todo yo no iba a renunciar.

Cuando Edward se ofreció a pagar el doble por mi tiempo esta noche, esa fue la segunda razón que no podía dejar pasar. Decidí que lo que fuera que hiciera esta noche quería hacer que valiera la pena su tiempo. No había razón de que no pudiera ser su nueva novia sexy al máximo.

Decidí usar un vestido plateado sin hombros, con mis tacones negros. Un collar de perlas largo para rematar el look. Puse mi largo y ondulado cabello castaño recogido en un moño suelto con zarcillos rizados enmarcando mi rostro.

Edward me había llamado temprano en el día para asegurarse de que aún estaba a gusto con lo que íbamos a hacer. Me reí de su nerviosismo. Me explicó que desde que él les dijo que nosotros sólo habíamos salido un par de veces y que en realidad, no sería necesario saber demasiado acerca del otro y sólo dejarlo pasar, tratar de actuar natural y enamorado del otro. Eso no sería demasiado difícil.

Pronto vi su coche ir hacia el estacionamiento de atrás de On The Down-Lows. Decidí esperar en mi habitación y luego hacer una salida precipitada a su coche cuando llegara allí, en lugar de esperar afuera. No quería ninguna de las chicas sospecharan que estaba saliendo con un cliente. No es que fuera así de todos modos.

"Hola." Dijo mientras se apoyaba en los asientos delanteros para abrir mi puerta y permitirme entrar. "¡Te ves genial!" Su sonrisa era amplia y tranquilizante.

"Ey, buen coche." Le dije mientras miraba alrededor y me ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

"Gracias." Dijo, todavía mirando hacia mí mientras el coche estaba parado en el estacionamiento. Una vez instalada esperaba que lo encendiera, pero se quedó sentado allí, estaba mirando el volante, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

Finalmente se enfrentó a mí. "¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo con esto, quiero decir, sé que es un poco extraño. Me siento...... divertido acerca de ésto ahora." Pasó una mano por su hermoso cabello y me encontré queriendo hacer lo mismo, recordando cómo se sentía pasar mis manos a través de él mientras teníamos sexo.

"No, estoy bien con ello." Le dije, no queriendo perder este dinero extra que estaría ganando esta noche, lo que de repente me hizo preguntarme si estaríamos teniendo sexo al final de la tarde. Eso haría que valiera la pena de seguro. Dios, ¿qué estoy diciendo, en qué me he convertido? Me reí y rodé mis ojos internamente.

Empecé a girar mis dedos juntos por todo lo que valía la pena, un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado desde la entrada en esta línea de trabajo, cuando sentí su mano caliente en la mía. "No hagas eso, ¿vale? Todo estará bien, sólo sigue mi ejemplo." Se frotó con suavidad y sonreí.

Tuvimos una pequeña charla en el camino hacia casa de sus padres y, aunque probablemente deberíamos haber estado preparándonos nosotros mismos para saber algunas cosas acerca del otro, no lo hicimos. Parecía seguro de que podríamos engañarlos fácilmente. Me preocupaba más, porque comprendía que yo tenía más en juego aquí. Quiero decir, si nos sorprendían mintiendo, yo no podía imaginar la conversación que empezaría.... "Bueno, yo realmente conocí a Edward aquí en una casa de burdel donde yo trabajo para mantenerme en la escuela." No, definitivamente que No sería bueno, para ninguno de nosotros.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión gigante que era la de la familia Cullen, empecé a sudar y preguntarme qué estaba haciendo aquí. Edward había estado silbando una melodía y no parecía en absoluto afectado. Dio la vuelta hacia mi puerta para ayudarme y me tomó la mano así podía salir del coche con cuidado sobre mis zapatos de tacón alto.

Él me cogió la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante cuando decidí no moverme. Se dio vuelta exageradamente y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión?" Preguntó entrecerrándome los ojos con cansancio, y aún así encantándome con su bella sonrisa.

"Ahhh, ¿me veo bien?" Le pregunté sintiendo de repente como si tal vez había demasiada ropa para la cena. Quiero decir que si yo fuera realmente su novia ¿debería tener un vestido plateado y tacones altos de 4 pulgadas?¿Me veía, como si fuera una prostituta?

"Isa, ¡estás absolutamente impresionante! Por favor, no te preocupes, no nos quedaremos mucho rato, te lo prometo." Sonreí y tomé una bocanada de aire. Sintiendo mis pulmones hincharse y luego dejé escapar el aire lentamente. Podía hacer esto, sólo tenía que centrarme en el dinero, verlo como un trabajo. Mirando más a Edward, me di cuenta que no estaba tan vestido como yo a pesar de eso se veía genial en todo.

Llevaba un jersey de punto negro, camiseta blanca, pantalones de vestir negro y zapatos de vestir. A regañadientes tomé su mano tendida y él me apretó suavemente a su lado, frotando ligeramente sobre mi espalda. Instantáneamente me relajé. Sí, iba a estar bien, pensé. Entonces sucedió.

Una mujer de cabello rojo salió de repente por la puerta principal de su casa mientras caminábamos por la escalera. "Edward, Edward mi bebé. ¿Quién es esta hermosa chica?" puse mis ojos como platos mientras ella me abrazaba firmemente girándome en medios círculos de izquierda a derecha mientras me evaluaba. Tragué ligeramente y Edward sólo sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

La señora torbellino llena de energía resultó ser su madre y, chico, ella estaba contenta de que yo estuviera aquí. Comencé a preguntarme por qué Edward evidentemente parecía tener su propia madre preocupada por su destreza o la falta de citas. Ella constantemente le dijo a Edward lo afortunado que era, y lo guapa yo que estaba. Ella me miraba con su sonrisa amplia y acogedora. Sentí que ella pensaba que era un milagro que su hijo había llevado a casa algo como un "buen partido". Hice una nota mental para preguntarle a él, el por qué cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar solos.

El padre de Edward, Carlisle fue muy agradable. Él estaba tranquilo y sonreía en aprobación mientras nos miraba sentados en el sofá, fingiendo caricias y ser todo el uno para el otro. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y jugábamos con las manos del otro. Edward se apoyaba en mí de vez en cuando y me besaba en la mejilla o la barbilla, y luego susurraba eróticas cosas en mi oído, lo que me dejaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento. Dios, si ellos supieran lo que decía que me iba a hacer. Tuve que abanicarme para controlarme unas cuantas veces.

Después de un par de copas de vino, yo me estaba sintiendo definitivamente más cómoda y completamente encendida. "Todos, la cena está lista." Esme llamó desde la cocina y Edward tomó mi mano y me ayudó a levantarme antes de parpadear de nuevo.

Una vez alrededor de la mesa Carlisle quien había estado absorbido en su periódico, finalmente lo dejó para hablar. "Así que Isa, de dónde eres?" ¡Oh, ahí estaba, yo sabía que no podría durar.

"Soy del Estado de Washington, estoy aquí yendo a la escuela." Eso estaba bien, ¿no? quiero decir no era una mentira. Sentí la mano de Edward debajo de la mesa acariciando mi rodilla suavemente. Lo miré, y él todavía sonreía. Esme, su madre todavía radiante de orgullo y, posiblemente, a punto de llorar por alguna razón, sólo miraba como si ella no pudiera creer que fuésemos reales.

Miré a Edward con amor y le acaricie la barbilla. Se sonrojó bajo mi tacto.

De pronto, se sirvieron platos de cordero, verduras y puré de papas. "¡Oh, ahh yo no como carne." Dije y me pregunté si debería haber guardado silencio. Esme abrió los ojos y le aplastó el brazo a Edward.

"¿Edward? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Isa era vegetariana? Lo siento tanto querida, podemos decir a Susie que prepare algo más para ti, ¿¿¿Susie???"

"No, no está bien, voy a saltar la carne y comer el resto, por favor, no quiero causar ningún problema." Mis dedos comenzaron a retorcerse con nerviosismo y Edward quedó aturdido, sin decir nada.

"No, no es ningún problema." Dijo Carlisle con calma. Susie vino corriendo de la cocina con aire preocupado.

"Susie, la joven no come carne, por favor toma su plato, y consíguele uno nuevo ¿con una ensalada?" Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia mí y yo asentí de vuelta. Quería desaparecer. Me sentí realmente mal por ya causar una escena cuando estaba segura que Edward sólo me quería desaparecer en el fondo y se vea bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Me susurró en voz baja y asentí.

"Así que, papá, me imagino que tenemos los ejecutivos de Nike en la palma de nuestras manos, yo no estaba seguro si ¿le diste una mirada a las proyecciones de eso hoy?

"No, no todavía hijo, pero tengo que decir que este no es el momento para hablar de trabajo. Que gracioso." Añadió, y me guiñó un ojo, jugando. "Tienes una hermosa dama aquí y me gustaría saber más acerca de ella. ¿Dónde se conocieron?"

"Nosotros, eee, nosotros conseguimos el mismo taxi y decidimos compartir." Miré a Edward que bebió de su vaso de vino y luego se humedeció los labios, haciéndome sentir calor y un hormigueo. Él era bueno en esto. Las palabras fluían de sus labios como si ellas fueran la verdad del evangelio.

"Ella me hace muy feliz." Edward anunció después de un momento de silencio cuando todos se habían excavado en sus platos y estaban comiendo. Casi me ahogué en sus palabras. Me agarró la mano debajo de la mesa y me sonrió mientras yo lo miraba. Miró a sus padres, que estaban demasiado metidos en sus comidas para notar y luego me miró articuló en silencio las palabras "te deseo."

Inmediatamente sentí el calor en mi cuerpo aumentar unos pocos grados. Yo sabía que mi cara estaba roja. Empecé a comer como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tenía que salir de aquí. Todo el mundo estaba extrañamente tranquilo después de su declaración y pronto me excusé para ir al baño.

"Al final del pasillo a la izquierda querida, siéntete como en casa." Me dijo Esme mientras yo me paraba tímidamente.

"¿Necesitas mi ayuda?" Edward me preguntó y se puso de pie junto a mí.

"Edward, estoy seguro de Isa puede cuidar de sí misma por un momento o dos sin ti." Carlisle rió suavemente y Edward se sentó de nuevo.

"Lo sé papá, yo sólo iba a mostrarle el camino." Dijo, pero era tan bajo que no estaba segura de que tenía la intención de que lo escucháramos.

Me paseaba por el pasillo, deseando llevar zapatos lisos en lugar de tacones mientras se quedaban atrapados en la moqueta. Agarré mi bolso pequeño al encontrar la puerta del baño y la cerré detrás de mí con llave.

Miré en el espejo del baño mi reflejo. No podía recordar la última vez que me sentí como yo misma. Sólo como Bella Swan. Sólo me sentí normal en la escuela, cuando podía dejar este mundo atrás y aunque no lo había estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo, esta noche no era algo que quisiera repetir. Yo no era muy buena mintiendo y los padres de Edward eran tan agradables y acogedores, obvio que su mamá realmente quería que él encontrara una chica y no podría nunca ser esa chica, tristemente.

Cuanto más me quedaba más me daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo, era con otro propósito en mente que podría llegar a dar forma a mi futuro, quizás en un mal camino. Quiero decir que no era algo así que yo sólo podía omitir en una conversación amistosa. "Caramba, Bella ¿cómo pagas por la escuela?" ¿Podría decirle a alguien con quien quería una relación lo que había hecho? ¿Realmente podría no decirlo? De repente me golpeó todo lo que esto realmente podría significar si no tenía cuidado.

Podía esto convertirse en una de esas cosas que salen cuando menos lo necesitas. ¿Qué hay de los hombres que seguramente vendrían después de que Edward se cansara de mí, los conocería en la calle después y que diría? Incluso destellos de la cara de decepción de mi padre pasaron por mi mente. Salpicando agua fría en mi cara, traté de alejar el hecho de que me sentía sofocada. Sólo tendría que salir ahí y decirle a Edward que no me sentía bien, para que pudiera llevarme a casa.

Un golpe en la puerta me sacó de mi ensoñación. "Sí, sólo un minuto." Me limpié la cara con una toalla y luego saqué el seguro de la puerta y la abrí. Esme se quedó de pie mirándome, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos.

"Oh, querida Isa, ahora dime dulzura, ¿están Edward y tú teniendo sexo?" Sus manos bajaron en contra de mis brazos desnudos y los apretó suavemente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto." Ella me guiñó un ojo mientras yo seguía sin palabras. Creo que mi corazón se detuvo.

.

* * *

.

_Cap corregido!!_

_Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!_

_También gracias a las chicas que han dejado comentarios y no tienen cuenta: Deysi Maria – monik - ALLY CULLEN – Gaby - VERONICA. – adela – pollito _

_Besos._


	6. The Date part two

**The Escort**

**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.**

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícito, entrar con precaución.**

.

.

The Date part two

_EPOV_

"¡Madre!" grité. Isa me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por sobre el hombro de mi madre y parecía que quería llorar. La había visto salir después de Isa y sabía que era una señal de que iba a meter la nariz donde no le correspondía.

Mi madre sacó las manos de los brazos de Isa y lentamente se volvió hacia mí como si yo tuviera una pistola en su espalda. "Está bien, no hay necesidad de gritar en la casa." Dijo agitándose y frunciendo el ceño mientras pasaba junto a mí. Contuve la respiración mientras miraba a Isa sin poder hacer nada más. Todo esto había sido definitivamente una mala idea.

Le temblaban los hombros ligeramente y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. De inmediato me adelanté y la tomé en mis brazos. "Shhhhh, shhh, siento lo de ella." Dije en voz baja y la empujé lentamente al interior del cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta con llave.

"Yo, yo creo que necesito ir a casa, lo siento Ed, Edward." Tartamudeaba ligeramente y siguió temblando en mis brazos. Yo quería consolarla antes de irnos, así que me tomé mi tiempo limpiando las pocas lágrimas que escaparon sus ojos.

"Oye, tú." Le dije tomando su la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos. "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Sus grandes ojos marrones se quedaron concentrados en los míos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada, yo podía ver que, más que nada, estaba avergonzada.

"Sólo quiero irme." Dijo tomando una respiración profunda, la apreté suavemente contra mí, y luego tomé una toalla y la mojé. Suavemente le lavé la cara con agua fría y luego la seque. Se volvió a aplicar un poco de polvo en su enrojecida cara y tomé su mano para que pudiéramos irnos.

"Gracias." Me susurró antes de abrir la puerta. Le sonreí esperando que ella fuera a estar bien.

A mitad del pasillo, mis padres nos saludaron. "Isa, mi esposa y yo quisiéramos disculparnos por hacerte sentir incómoda, te aseguro que mi esposa no tenía la intención de hacer daño." Carlisle habló, mientras que su esposa estaba a su lado en silencio.

Dejé salir una bocanada de aire con impaciencia. "Mira, gracias por la cena, pero estoy llevando a Isa a casa."

"¡Eso es una lástima!" Dijo mi madre caminando hacia adelante y tomando el rígido cuerpo de Isa en sus brazos brevemente. "Lo siento tanto querida, estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo haya encontrado una chica tan encantadora."

"Está bien, señora." Dijo Isa sonriendo y puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y la llevé hasta el exterior hacia el vehículo. Una vez dentro se volvió hacia mí.

"Lo siento tanto, Edward, no sé qué me pasó esta noche. "Supongo que me estaba sintiendo un poco emocional."

"Está bien." Le dije secamente. "Ella puede ser muy intrusa y supongo que es por mi culpa."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Tomé la mano de Isa en la mía y la frotó ávidamente. "Mi madre ha hecho que su misión en la vida sea encontrarme a una chica, alguien con quien finalmente me case y darle nietos, y ella está preocupada, no quiero hacer eso nunca." Isa sonrió como si apenas pudiese creer que eso fuera verdadero.

Yo no estaba seguro de cómo abrirme para estar con ella, pero después de lo que habíamos pasado, me pareció correcto. "Mira Isa, aunque te he dado una idea de lo que me gusta en la cama, es sólo eso, un gusto. Me encanta hacer el amor y me gusta áspero, duro y...es sólo que, bueno, no muchas chicas quieren eso. Lo cuál es la razón por la que te busqué a ti."

"Oh." Ella se limitó a indicar.

"Sin embargo, hay algo sobre ti, algo que me gusta, que... como sea, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa para el postre?" Sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas por mi pregunta. Mierda, ahora me preguntaba si esta iba a ser su salida precipitada también.

"No debería estar rompiendo las reglas." Dijo finalmente y me miró atentamente.

"No diré nada si tú no quieres" Le dije y le guiñé el ojo. Ella sonrió y se echó a reír ligeramente. "De cualquier manera, tenemos que salir de aquí o mi madre pensará que es una invitación a venir a ver lo que está pasando." Ella asintió mirando hacia la casa con ansiedad.

"Ella es bastante inofensiva generalmente." Le aseguré y salí de la calzada.

Dentro de veinte minutos habíamos llegado a mi apartamento y la llevé hacia arriba. Ella en realidad no había dicho que quería ir, pero si vas a saltar a la piscina te mojarás, así que ¿por qué no nadar?

"Tu casa es hermosa." Dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en el perchero. Di un paso adelante y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura por detrás. "¿Qué hay de un postre y ¡más postre después!", le susurré al oído con voz ronca. Sabía que podía sentir mi erección contra su trasero. Había algo acerca de tenerla aquí en mi casa, a mi antojo. O al menos yo esperaba que ella fuera receptiva a esa idea.

Le acaricié tiernamente las mejillas de su trasero y me apreté contra ella y se revolvió ligeramente. "Yo no necesito postre, Edward, solo cógeme."

Mi respiración se aceleró y sentí un gruñido ronco bajo mi pecho. La levanté y la llevé por el pasillo a mi habitación. "Creo que podemos guardar la excursión para más tarde." Le dije con firmeza, con la intención de llevarla a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, la puse en sus rodillas, ella se quedó mirándome fijamente. Pude ver la lujuria en los ojos y sentí la mía imponerse a todos los sentidos dentro de mi cabeza. "Isa, quiero que tengamos una palabra de seguridad, si algo se vuelve incómodo, di amarillo, y si va más allá de lo que puedes manejar, di rojo. ¿Está bien?" Ella asintió.

Rápidamente abrí la cremallera de mi pantalón y saqué mi pene de mis bóxers, que surgió a la vida en frente de su cara. Ella comenzó a alcanzarlo para ella, pero le dije que no. "No lo toques, hasta que yo te deje, ¿me entiendes?" Ella asintió de nuevo, todavía mirando fijamente.

Me agaché y levanté el dobladillo de su vestido encima de sus piernas y encima de su cabeza arrojándolo a un lado. Tomando ambos pechos en mis manos, los ahuequé firmemente mientras ella gemía tan silenciosamente como podía. Moví sus pechos de modo que descansaran fuera del sujetador y me puse de rodillas para chupar sus pezones en mi boca. Amaba la forma en que su piel sabía. Chupé ruidosamente y le recordé a Isa que ella no tenía permitido hablar. Mientras la chupaba llevé mis largos brazos a su alrededor y encontré su trasero, apretándolo y luego colocando un dedo en la entrada, masajeándolo sensualmente.

"Isa te voy a follar aquí pero primero tienes que complacerme." Ella asintió y gimió ligeramente cuando puse la punta de mi dedo en su trasero y le lamí el cuello bajo la oreja. "¿Me deseas?" Asintió con la cabeza y yo sentí los músculos de mi abdomen apretarse ligeramente.

Ella era un ángel. "Eres tan hermosa." Le dije y sonrió. "¿Estás lista para mí, nena?" Ella asintió.

"Pon tus manos alrededor de mis muslos y aguanta." Ella hizo lo que dije y después la agarré fuertemente del cabello en la parte posterior de la cabeza y deslicé sus labios sobre mi pene. Miró hacia mí los ojos muy abiertos y rápidamente la sentí chupar duro en la cabeza y enrollar la lengua sobre él. Ella gozaba sensualmente con mi erección mientras yo presionaba firmemente en la parte posterior de su cabeza y tiraba hacia atrás bruscamente por el pelo.

Con cada movimiento yo estaba profundamente dentro de ella y tuve que contenerme con toda el alma en su boca húmeda y caliente. Esta chica estaba deshaciendo poco a poco todos mis sentidos y yo la deseaba más y más cada vez. Pronto sentí que mis testículos contraerse y prepararse para mi clímax. "Traga, cada gota." Le advertí desde arriba y ella cerró los ojos mientras me venía con fuerza dentro de su boca. "Unnnnnnngh. ¡A la mierda!" Grité de placer. Por fin, saliendo de su boca me puse de rodillas delante de ella. "¿Estás mojada, nena?" Le pregunté y tiré su ropa interior a un lado y deslice un dedo entre sus pliegues. Sí, estaba mojada más allá de la creencia. Lleve sus jugos a mi boca y chupé suavemente de mis dedos.

Me puse detrás de ella con uno de mis calcetines, y até sus manos en la espalda.

"Muy bien, camina hasta mi cama y ponte boca abajo con las piernas abiertas y a los lados." Inmediatamente comenzó a levantarse y yo le ayudé, ya que tenía los brazos atados. Se acostó colocando la cabeza hacia abajo y esperando por mí para continuar, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sentí mi erección regresar al verla de esta manera. Su coño y trasero brillaban de humedad y yo sabía que iba a estar dentro de ella pronto.

Cogí un condón y un lubricante de calentamiento, puse el paquete de aluminio a su lado y tomé un poco de gel en mis dedos y froté la entrada de su trasero lentamente, se balanceó y yo le golpeé el trasero, diciéndole que no se moviera. "Estáte quieta Isa, no me gusta castigarte, pero lo haré."

Podía escuchar sus gemidos en la cama y su respiración era cada vez más profunda. Después de acariciar mi pene un par de veces estaba de vuelta en la posición correcta y me apoyé en mis rodillas al lado de la cama entre sus piernas y empuje en su entrada trasera una pulgada o menos. Tragó saliva y respiró aún más profundo. "¿Estás bien, cariño?", Le pregunté.

Ella asintió y luego se quedó con la cabeza hacia abajo. Empecé a deslizar más mi pene dentro de ella y ella trató de empujar suavemente hacia atrás contra él para ayudarme. Yo quería tanto besarla y darle las gracias por esta muestra de buena voluntad. Pronto, yo estaba follando con fuerza su trasero y ella lo tomó, gimiendo y retorciéndose al punto que supe que no había manera en la que pudiera evitar moverse o hablar.

Yo estaba tan perdido en la increíble sensación de su apretado trasero, que casi me olvidé donde estaba cuando me vine dentro de ella violentamente. "¡Oh Isa, eres mi ángel! Dios, te quie... necesito. Gracias, gracias nena." Le dije tratando de hacerla olvidar mi desliz de la lengua. Abrí sus manos y la levanté sobre la cama a mi lado y la abracé suavemente. Ella se quedó mirándome fijamente y la besé. Ella era cálida, suave y tan dulce.

"Debería irme." Ella me dijo preocupada. Yo solo moví la cabeza.

"Por favor, Isa, sólo quédate aquí en mi cama y déjame abrazarte, te llevaré a casa en la mañana." Me preguntaba si ella diría que no, pero pronto la oí roncar ligeramente debajo de mi barbilla mientas ella cerraba los ojos y se derretía en mis brazos. Ahora bien, me podría acostumbrar a esto. De repente me puse triste al saber que esto no era la verdadera relación que yo quería que fuera. Aunque por ahora, definitivamente lo era.

.

.

_EDITADO._

_Gracias a _**_sparklinghaledecullen_ **_por betear el cap!_

_Hola! Nuevo cap.. cortito…pero sustancioso! Lo iba a subir ayer pero me enfermé, mi hermano me contagio gripe! _

_Ey amo este cap.. Edward se está dando cuenta que Bella le interesa mucho mas allá del sexo! Y casi, casi le dice te quiero!_

_Luego respondo reviews!_

_Saludos especiales para Cathyiiaz, espero ahora el cap te agrade eh! jajaja gracias por tus comentarios chica me caes re bien!_

_Besos!_


	7. Don't Go

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícito, entrar con precaución.**

.

Don't Go

_BPOV _

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con algo de cosquilleo entre las piernas y un par de labios pegados a mi mejilla derecha. Mis ojos recorrieron la zona y me di cuenta de que, definitivamente, no estaba de vuelta en mi apartamento. Lo cual me llenó de un poco de temor.

Sin embargo, no podía concentrarme en este temor con el aliento de Edward en mi oreja. "Buenos días, dulzura." Exhaló contra mi cara.

"Buenos días, Edward." Dije y me entraron ganas de reír. Él estaba definitivamente siempre listo para la acción, no es que no me gustara. Anoche fue una pequeña sorpresa para mí. Aunque, me complacía a mí misma allí, yo nunca había tenido a nadie que me penetrara ahí. Fue un poco sorprendente para mi sistema, pero me gustó. Supongo que debería de hablar con él acerca de eso.

Edward era un amante muy apasionado. No estaba mintiéndome cuando dijo que amaba el sexo. Yo estaba aprendiendo que me gustaba también, y él definitivamente puso algo dentro de mí que me era desconocido hasta antes de conocerlo.

Entré en este negocio casi sin experiencia, pero había puesto mi vista en lo alto. La universidad era un requisito para mí, no sólo una opción si me daba la gana. Por eso, cuando tomé esto, yo misma me dividí en dos personas. La extrovertida Bella, en cierta medida, y luego estaba la verdadera yo. La cual se reservaba para familiares cercanos, amigos cercanos y asociados.

Con Edward, estaba rápidamente descubriendo que tal vez sí tenía un lado de mí al que le gustaba ser sociable y experimentar en el dormitorio. Hasta ahora, me encantaba estar con él, pero yo sabía que sólo podía ir hasta ahí. Definitivamente teníamos una química y compatibilidad que ya no podía ignorar. Me moría de ganas de abrirme con él y realmente hablar.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando su peso cayó sobre mi cuerpo y sus piernas firmemente separaron las mías. "Realmente me tengo que ir." Dije mientras él aplastaba sus labios contra los míos.

"Por favor, Isa, te necesito, te prometo que te llevaré a casa después." Me miró a los ojos, lo cual envió un hormigueo a través de todo mi cuerpo, su erección presionaba en contra de mi estómago.

"Eres tan hermosa." Se lamentó. "Nunca podré tener suficiente." Sus labios se arrastraron por mi cuello suavemente, aún en silencio pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí.

Estaba a punto de ceder cuando escuché mi teléfono celular en mi pequeño bolso al lado de la cama. Sin duda, una de las chicas que vivían cerca estaba preguntándose acerca de mí. "¡Déjalo!" Casi mandó, pero luego me besó en la nariz. "Por favor." Rogó.

"Sólo tomará un minuto." Le supliqué y él se mudó a mi estómago con sus besos suaves. Pasé mi mano gentilmente por su suave pelo mientras tecleaba hablar.

"¿Hola?" Susurre.

"Bella, ¿dónde estás?" Era Audrina mi vecina del pasillo de mi apartamento, siempre nos preocupábamos una de la otra.

"Shhh." Le dije tan fuerte como pude. Me preguntaba si él había escuchado mi nombre ser dicho.

"Lo siento, Isa." Reiteró en voz alta. Era muy difícil concentrarse mientras Edward bajaba dolorosamente lento hacia mi ahora dolorosa necesidad. "¿Dónde estás?, he estado preocupada"

"Estoy con alguien, vuelvo luego." Dije y escuché a Edward gemir mientras alcanzaba mis labios, donde lamió lentamente. Podía sentir su aliento caliente calentando mi centro.

"Está bien." Dijo Audrina. "Mientras sepa que estás bien. Oh e, ¿Isa?"

"Sí." Dije con firmeza mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración. "Cara quiere saber si todavía puedes tomar su cliente esta noche, ¿mientras ella está fuera de la ciudad?"

"¡MIERDA!" Hablé en voz alta y Edward me miró con una sonrisa torcida. Al parecer, pensó que era por él, a lo cual le sonreí. El susurró la palabra 'Apúrate'.

Se me había olvidado completamente que justo antes de firmar el contrato de exclusividad con Edward, le había prometido a Cara, una de las chicas que trabajaban con nosotros, que tomaría uno de sus habituales mientras ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad viendo a su padre .

El contrato estipulaba que sólo estaría con Edward, pero por supuesto él no sabría nada si lo hacía, y yo lo había prometido. Por alguna razón me preocupaba mentirle, quizás debería decirle, no estaba segura. Cuando la lengua de Edward entró entre mis labios, le dije por supuesto y colgué. Él me necesitaba y yo estaba siendo pagada para estar con él, así que necesitaba volver cabeza al juego antes de que él decidiera que otra chica sería mejor.

"Oh Dios mío, Edward." Respiraba corriendo mis manos por su salvaje cabello mientras su lengua hacía magia mas abajo. "¡Una mujer va a tener tanta suerte, algún día!"

"Uuuuhhhhnng." Gemí en voz alta y Edward hizo su camino de regreso a mi cuerpo.

Él me miró seriamente. "¿Eso crees realmente?" Él preguntó dulcemente, pero mantuvo una cara seria. Oh, oh. ¿Había hablado demasiado, fue eso demasiado personal? No estaba segura. No parecía enojado.

"Sí, Edward, realmente creo eso." Él no tenía idea de qué tan cierto yo sentía que era eso y cómo deseaba que pudiera ser yo.

Me dio su increíble sonrisa antes de poner en línea su pene contra mi coño. Él lo hizo subir y bajar lentamente burlándose de mi clítoris y haciéndome retorcer de placer. Entró en mí y me llenó, era una increíble sensación tenerlo dentro de mí ocupando cada pedacito de espacio. "Ahhh Mierda." Gimió. "Tan buena, Isa."

Sonreí mientras ambos llegábamos al clímax juntos, nuestros cuerpos empapados en sudor, y nos besamos, durante mucho tiempo. Él olía tan bien, se sentía tan bien, él era tan bueno. Yo era tan afortunada de tenerlo como cliente entre todas las personas. Decidí entonces y allí, que haría este favor para Cara esta noche, pero no de nuevo hasta que nuestro contrato terminara. Se dio la vuelta y se recostó a mi lado respirando pesadamente.

"Dios, gracias, sé que soy un poco… insaciable a veces." Tomó mi mano y la besó.

"No me importa." Dije. Parándome y recuperando mi vestido del suelo y deslizándolo de nuevo sobre mi cabeza. De repente me golpeó, esta era la primera vez que nos olvidábamos de usar un condón, yo sabía que él no tenía que preocuparse, ya que no podía quedar embarazada y nunca tuve sexo en mi vida sin uno, pero me preguntaba cuándo se daría cuenta.

Se puso los calzoncillos y se acercó a su armario. "Mierda, Isa, lo siento mucho, ¡eso fue tan irresponsable de mi parte!" Se acercó con un paquete de aluminio y sacudí la cabeza.

"Esto sucede, sólo debemos ser más cuidadosos." Dije nerviosamente. En este punto no me preocupaba eso, yo estaba preocupada por esta noche con el cliente de Cara. Él besó mi mejilla suavemente.

"¿Cuando es tu periodo de pago? Susurró poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Ahhh, yo no lo tengo." Hablé rápidamente retorciéndome de su abrazo y agarrando mi ropa interior. Me puse de pie sólo queriendo salir, cuando me agarró con suavidad y me dio vuelta para mirarlo.

"Lo siento, yo no sabía eso"

"No tenias porque saberlo. Está bien. De verdad me tengo que ir, yo puedo conseguir un taxi." Le dije de buena voluntad con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

"Cariño, lo siento, te creo, sólo quiero asegurarme de que estabas protegida por si acaso."

"Como he dicho, yo voy a conducir, sólo dame un segundo ¿está bien?" Yo asentí y lo esperé. Se vistió rápidamente, tomó sus llaves y nos fuimos a su coche.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a la ciudad.

"Lo estoy." Dije dedicándole una sonrisa y tratando de poner mis sentimientos personales a distancia.

"La noche pasada y esta mañana fueron tan maravillas, no puedo decirte lo grandioso que fue despertar con tu cuerpo caliente, Isa." No pude evitar la sonrisa en mi cara al saber que él realmente lo disfrutó.

Cuando llegamos a On The Down-Lows, él me dijo que esperara y cogió una chequera dentro de su tablero. Él empezó a escribir su cheque y luego me lo entregó con un beso. Generalmente nosotros nunca intercambiábamos dinero personalmente, él estaba obligado a entregárselo al gerente del club, quien me daba mi parte.

"Edward, sabes que no puedo aceptar eso." Le dije y apoyé mi mano en la que me daba el cheque.

"Quiero que tú lo aceptes." Me dijo suavemente. "Simplemente no les digas que estuvimos juntos. No fue como si fuera una visita programada, ¿cierto?" Preguntó levantando las cejas. Él sabía que no estaba previsto, porque si hubiera estado, me habría negado a ir con él anoche.

Me sentí mal aceptándolo, pero yo sabía que sería tan bueno tener dinero extra a parte del que el club utilizaba para darme la casa y darme seguridad. Sin mencionar el recorte del 18% del club. Suspiré a su generosidad y le besé con firmeza. "Dios, gracias, Edward."

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso, creo que tengo el mejor trato." Guiñó un ojo y me abrazó a su pecho.

Antes de salir, él me detuvo. "¿Puedo, por favor, verte esta noche? Aquí." Alzó la vista hacia el tercer piso para indicar sus intenciones.

"Ahh, yo realmente no puedo, tengo mucho estudio que hacer para el lunes." Dije mientras metía el cheque en mi bolso. Tragué inquietamente.

"¿Así que realmente vas a la escuela?" Preguntó sonriendo.

"Sí, voy." Aunque era cierto y él parecía contento, me aterraba ver al cliente de Cara sin decirle a él.

"Chica lista." Dijo agarrando mi mano y pasando sus dedos por los míos.

"¿De qué te vas a graduar, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

"Me graduaré en Publicidad y una especialización secundaria en Sexualidad Humana." Me mordí el labio y esperé su reacción.

"Oh." Él dijo frunciendo los labios y levantando las cejas. Sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas, de seguro que él se estaba preguntando acerca de mi especialización secundaria. Lo tomé más que nada por curiosidad y en un momento yo había querido ser un psicólogo especializado en casos de violación y abuso sexual. Yo también lo encontré irónico y me pregunté por qué se lo había dicho. Parecía que nos estábamos volviendo cada vez más y más personales.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir." Me besó con dulzura y con eso condujo el camino. Sentí un nudo en la garganta mientras me iba dentro a subir a mi apartamento.

.

.

_EPOV_

Bueno, este iba a ser un domingo aburrido, podía sentir eso ahora. Salvo esta mañana, por supuesto. Dije sonriendo a mí mismo en el espejo retrovisor de mi Volvo. Me estaba volviendo tan necesitado de ella. Yo quería más que su cuerpo, pero por supuesto no sabía si podría hacerlo. O si ella quería eso. Dejándome a mí para encontrar una conexión con alguien. Por último, pero en el peor lugar posible.

Al menos yo sabía que ella era inteligente y tenía objetivos. Era más que eso si, realmente sentí una fuerte conexión con ella. Físicamente éramos como una cerradura y llave. Mi cuerpo se amoldaba a ella. Yo quería verla todos los días, si pudiera.

Me preguntaba brevemente si ella estaba asustada por eso. Tendría que preguntarle la próxima vez que la viera.

Sin estar dispuesto a ir a casa y ponerme al día en el trabajo y no queriendo pensar en lo mucho que aún la quería, decidí salir e ir a ver a mi amigo Emmett.

"Ey, hombre." Dije mientras me dirigía a su casa y vi que estaba fuera jugando baloncesto contra la puerta de su garaje.

"¿Qué pasa mi Playboy favorito?" Me dio cinco y se fue a lanzar, perdiendo.

"Maldición, Eddie, ya jodiste mi juego." Sonrió y lanzó la pelota hacia mí.

"Sí, lo que digas, no puedes jugar a la pelota." Me burlé de él después de enrollar las mangas de mi camisa y dejar nuestra comida. Le disparé a un perfecto 3 puntos desde el final de su camino de entrada e hice ruido animando mientras giraba en círculos y pisoteaba mis pies.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza. "Hombre, apestas." Dijo y agarró la comida. "¿Es comida tailandesa?" preguntó frotándose el estómago.

"Lo sabes." Le dije.

"Está bien, oficialmente no apestas." Cambió sus palabras y con un gesto de su cabeza señaló su casa.

Una vez dentro nos hicimos platos y tomamos nuestras Heineken. Nos sentamos en su sala de estar, donde encendió el canal porno. Él sorbió su cerveza y empezó a comer mientras yo seguía pensando en Isa.

"Mira ese trasero, Edward, mierda, lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo está Tanya?" Emmett continúo comiendo y mirando con entusiasmo la televisión.

"Ella me dejó hace cinco meses, Emmett, estoy seguro de que te dije." Le recordé pero siguió mirando a las dos mujeres abusar sexualmente de la otra en la pantalla.

"Oh, sí… Lo siento, hombre, se me olvidó." Dijo y finalmente me miró. "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo hombre?" Sacudió la cabeza.

"No te preocupes por eso." Le aseguré y tomé un trago de cerveza. "¿Cómo está Rose?"

"Ella es increíble, ¿creo que podríamos casarnos?" Me reí en voz alta. Me parecía absurdo. Yo había crecido con el señor NUNCA ME CASARÉ.

"No te rías, hablo en serio, es ella." Dijo mirándome con total honestidad en su rostro.

"Wow, eso es genial, ¿le has preguntado?"

"Hemos hablado sobre ello, pero sabes que tengo que hacerlo bien. Estoy pensando en llevarla a París para pedírselo." Yo asentí y tragué saliva.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó apagando la televisión, sin duda sorprendido de que yo no estaba interesado en la pornografía.

"Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Ey, yo conozco tu soledad." Me dijo aún mirándome, haciéndome sentir incomodo.

Yo me reí. "Emmett, no estamos hablando de esto." Yo sabía que no sólo molestaba a mi familia, pero mis amigos que yo no podía ver por estar con cualquier chica. Aunque me encantaba estar con Isa no podía ser feliz por eso, porque, bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo puede durar algo como esto?

Emmett sabía muy bien en lo que yo estaba metido y en realidad él no veía un problema con eso, porque él y Rose estaban metidos en la misma cosa, lo suficiente como para actualmente tener una sala de juegos. Eran miembros de una actual sociedad de BDSM (**n/T: ****es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí: Bondage, disciplina, sumisión y sadismo, masoquismo)****.** Yo estaba demasiado asustado hasta para ir a ver cuando ellos lo ofrecieron. Sólo porque encontró una chica que aceptó sus deseos, no quería decir que yo tenía que ir. El rechazo constante ha más que afectado mi autoestima hasta cierto punto. Además, si era honesto conmigo mismo, yo estaba más que asustado.

Yo no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo en un grado completo. Hacerlo realmente. Yo sabía que mis dudas venían de innumerables caras horrorizadas de niñas, cuando yo sólo quería atarlas suavemente a mi cama, pero en realidad tal vez yo no sabía qué mierda quería. Yo no estaba a punto de decirle que estaba viendo una acompañante, yo sabía que Jasper por lo menos podía mantener eso en silencio por mí.

Después de un rato, Emmett, cambió la televisión al partido de fútbol y nos instalamos con los estómagos llenos. Me estaba poniendo muy somnoliento después de unas horas y estaba poniéndome de pie para ir a casa cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo.

Miré el identificador y no estaba en mi lista. "Mierda." Me senté preguntándome si debía responderlo, sabiendo que sería un imbécil borracho llamando al número equivocado, así que presione ignorar.

"Mira, Emmett, me voy a ir." Le dije despertándolo de su sueño.

"¿Ah? ¿Estás seguro?, puedes quedarte." Me dijo. "Rose no llega a casa del hospital hasta tarde." Continuó.

"No, yo sólo quiero ir a meterme en mi propia cama." La cual sabía que olía como ella ahora.

"Muy bien, hombre, ten cuidado, me llamas." Me miró seriamente y rodé mis ojos.

"Sí, querida." Le reprendí. Echó atrás la cabeza contra el sofá rodando los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. "Mierda, perdimos." Miró a la pantalla la cual estaba mostrando el final del juego.

Una vez dentro de mi auto, mi maldito celular sonó de nuevo. La misma mierda de número privado. "¡Hola!" Contesté airadamente.

"Edward, es Isa. Te necesito." Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi piel por su voz y me di cuenta de que ella estaba molesta.

"Voy para allá, cariño, ¿estás en tu apartamento?"

"Sí, por favor date prisa." Dijo en apenas un susurro.

.

.

"Lo siento señor, no veo que venga por una cita." El tipo musculoso estaba en la esquina de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando brusco.

"Mire, no tengo una cita con ella, sólo me pidió que viniera." Yo me estaba frustrando seriamente mientras había estado aquí media hora tratando de conseguir que me dejara entrar

"Señor, ¿está usted borracho?" Este tipo alto flaco delante de mí, estaba a punto de recibir un corte en la boca.

"No, no estoy borracho, he tomado un par de cervezas."

"Entonces tal vez debería volver cuando este sobrio y TENGA UNA CITA."

"Escuche, ella me llamó aquí, sólo quiero hablar con ella, ¿puede al menos decirle que baje? "Si ella no quiere venir, me marcharé."

El tipo alto me miró como si una bombilla de luz apareciera sobre su cabeza. "Tal vez." Dijo manteniendo la barbilla al aire.

Yo estaba a punto de dar vuelta al hombre musculoso para defender mi caso, cuando el ascensor detrás de él sonó y se abrió.

Vi a Isa con cara de desacuerdo**.** Ella me cogió la mano y les explicó que había programado la cita con el administrador esta noche y se olvidó de decirles. Los dos hombres se hicieron a un lado. Les di una mirada de suficiencia mientras volvíamos a entrar en el ascensor.

Dentro de su apartamento, cerró la puerta con llave. Apagó las luces y me tomó con sus brazos. Sosteniéndose para salvar la vida. "Edward." Ella habló con pasión, llevaba una capucha oscura de gran tamaño puesta, la cual yo odiaba y la fui a sacar.

Ella me detuvo y se inclinó para besarme con firmeza. Pasó las manos arriba y abajo de mi pecho desabrochando los botones. Sus dedos enredándose en los claros bellos allí. Estaba tan oscuro y yo quería tanto ver sus bellos ojos.

"Nena, sé que tú también quieres estar conmigo." Le dije sosteniéndola levemente y besando sus labios. Aún tratando de hacer que se quitara la sudadera. Ella estaba temblando. "¿Tienes frío, cariño." Le pregunte acercándome y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella por completo.

La oí lloriquear y habló con desesperación. "Edward, por favor, sácalo de mí. Por favor. ¡Por favor, sácalo de mi piel!"

"¿Qué ángel, de qué estás hablando?" Ella estaba confundiéndome y yo me preguntaba si había bebido demasiado anoche.

"Ven aquí." Ella dijo bajando mi cabeza hacia sus labios y caminando con nosotros hacia atrás, hacia la cama. "Por favor, cógeme." Ella pidió y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Isa, ¿qué pasó?" Me preocupé y encendí la lámpara junto a su cama. Pude ver un ligero moretón negro a través de su mejilla izquierda y un rasguño en el labio inferior.

"¿QUÉ MIERDA?" Pregunté de repente furioso. "¿Qué diablos te pasó hoy?" Se estremeció fuerte y se sentó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, le saqué la capucha y me arrodillé delante de ella tratando de calmar mi respiración.

"¿Quién te hizo daño, Isa? ¡dime y yo lo mataré!" Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros.

"No, Edward está bien, cálmate." Yo sólo la miraba sintiendo cada músculo de mi cuerpo tensarse, sabiendo que un imbécil había puesto sus manos sobre ella y la lastimó. Dios mío, ¿dónde estaba seguridad? y luego me di cuenta, se suponía que ella no iba a estar con nadie más que yo, por lo que ¿quién podría haber hecho esto?

"Isa, por favor, explica lo que está pasando" Empecé a preguntarme si tenía un novio celoso que se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo. Mierda, no dejes que sea un novio.

Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos y cayó en mi pecho con un ruido sordo, apenas tuve tiempo de capturarla mientras ella se desmayaba.

.

.

_EDITADO._

_Gracias a _**_sparklinghaledecullen_ **_por betear el cap!_

_Wow que creen que pasó! Tendrá novio? _

_Chicas solo falto 1 para alcanzar los 100 reviews! Muchas gracias!_

_Por cierto cap dedicado a __**Alice Brandon Cullen,**_ _**Deysi Maria **__y__** ALLY CULLEN.. **__GRACIAS! No hay capitulo que no tenga sus comentarios!_

_Besos!_


	8. Monday Blues

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícitos, entrar con precaución.**

.

.

**Monday Blues**

_EPOV_

La noche anterior me dejó agotado. Cansado más allá de la creencia, pero fui a trabajar hoy temprano. A menudo hice trabajo extra en las tardes antes de haber conseguido involucrame con ella. Ahora, ella era todo lo que quería para hacer algo. Bebí mi café poco a poco en el camino en el ascensor esperando que ella me llamara pronto, como le había pedido la noche anterior.

Ella se negó a decirme lo que le pasó. Me enojé, discutimos, pero al final acabé de ponerla a la cama y desearle buenas noches. Ella prometió que hablaríamos sobre ello después y me rogó que entendiera que estaría bien. 'Exageré.' Ella me había dicho. Por supuesto que sabía, sin importar lo que le había hecho daño, había evidencia física. Hubiera llamado a la policía, pero yo sabía que ella no quería exponer el club y supongo que tampoco a ella.

Sin embargo, me daba vergüenza por no hacer lo correcto. Cuando ella se desmayó en mis brazos, se despertó en cuestión de minutos, desesperada de que ya hubiese llamado a alguien para pedir ayuda. Me tomó unos momentos calmarla y hacerle saber que nunca haría nada sin preguntarle.

Ella me rogó para que me quedara, pero yo realmente necesitaba ir a casa, limpiarme y dormir un poco. Tenía que llegar a la oficina, tal vez volver de nuevo a cierta normalidad. Averiguar lo que tenía que hacer con mis crecientes sentimientos. Yo era un tonto por pensar que tendría la fuerza para negar lo que potencialmente teníamos. Estaba grabado en mi mente ahora, con las emociones que había experimentado la noche anterior. Ella fue herida y yo quería con urgencia protegerla, amenazando con matar a su atacante. ¿Realmente haría eso? Quizás sí, quizás no, pero él definitivamente no saldría indemne, eso era seguro.

Entrando en mi área de recepción, me detuve frente al escritorio de Lauren para recoger los mensajes. "Buenos días Sr. Cullen." Bromeó. Le rodé los ojos. Cada mañana, esta mujer brotaba cuando yo entraba en la oficina y me daba su sonrisa sexy. Ella había sido mi asistente personal durante tres meses, y ella no estaba asustada de hacer conocido su enamoramiento de mí. Era lista, pero yo la mantuve firmemente a raya.

"Buenos días, Lauren." Le di mi sonrisa y le guiñé el ojo. "¿Algún mensaje?"

"Sí, tu mamá llamó, ella quiere que me lo propongas de una vez." Sonrió con timidez y me entregó tres hojas de papel de mensaje amarillo.

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Le pregunté mientras caminaba hacia mi oficina.

"Porque estamos destinados." Ella dijo dulcemente y luego se rió. Yo había pensado brevemente en salir con ella en el pasado, pero por supuesto que sabía que no era una buena idea, además de que era una gran PA. Nuestra bromas ligeras nunca iban demasiado lejos, pero yo sabía en el fondo de mi mente que para ella eran probablemente más serias.

Sentado en mi escritorio miré brevemente mis mensajes. Uno de mamá, no es sorprendente. Seguramente quería pedir disculpas de nuevo por la otra noche. Uno de Jasper, no habíamos hablado desde mi primera noche con Isa. Tenía un trabajo muy consumidor y por lo general nos reuníamos para beber los fines de semana. Tenía que devolverle la llamada y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Uno de mi padre, sin duda pidiéndome que llame a mamá.

Rebuscando en mi bolsillo encontré mi teléfono celular, sin mensajes. Me preguntaba si debería llamarla. Aunque me pidió que esperara a que ella llamara. Tomé una respiración profunda y lancé mi teléfono a mi escritorio. Luego lo agarré de nuevo para asegurarme de que estuviera encendido así podía oírlo si ella llamaba. Cuando un golpe a la puerta de mi oficina me llamó la atención. Le había dicho a Lauren que siempre anunciara todos los visitantes, así que sabía que tenía que ser mi papá. "Adelante" dije y comencé a encender mi ordenador de la oficina para comenzar mi día.

"Ey, hijo." Mi padre cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi mesa, sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

"Ey." Dije mientras esperaba a mi pc venir a la vida.

"Necesitas llamar a tu mamá, ella está preocupada por ti e Isa." Sacudí la cabeza.

"Estamos bien. Isa está bien. No hay daño hecho."

"Espero que quieras decir eso, realmente queríamos que ella se sienta bienvenida, a tu madre realmente le gusta ella."

"Sí, lo sé." Le contesté buscando a través de mi escritorio mi pluma favorita.

"¿Edward?" Mierda dónde estaba, se fue mi pluma suerte. Iba a hojear la de Lauren cuando mi padre volvió a hablar. "¿Edward?"

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté confundido, porque él estaba molestándome tan temprano en la mañana. Él sonrió y se rió.

"¿Realmente te gusta esta chica?" Puso sus manos en su regazo y se sentó mirándome fijamente.

"Sííí." Le dije mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras miraba la pantalla de mi PC abriendo la página de inicio.

"Papá, mira ¿realmente vamos a sentarnos aquí y hablar sobre mi vida sexual?" Tecleé mi contraseña en nuestro programa de la compañía, que mantenía nuestras cuentas en orden de costo. De repente me di cuenta de que él estaba siendo demasiado silencioso.

Lo miré; arqueando las cejas y me pregunté qué había dicho. "¿Ya están teniendo relaciones sexuales?" preguntó, con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de la boca. Supongo que he dicho algo. Mis padres no tenían idea de mis indecencias sexuales, probablemente seguían pensando que yo era un santo, como los padres tienen la tendencia de hacer. Las mantuve con seguridad escondidas en la oscuridad, seguro de que sería el peor honor si sabían de mis deseos fuerte.

"Llamaré a mamá antes del almuerzo." Le dije y empecé a teclear la información en el gráfico en mi equipo. "Las ventas de Nike se ven muy bien desde nuestra última campaña." Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso, Edward. Sólo quiero que seas cuidadoso con esta chica. Si te gusta, toma las cosas con calma, sé un caballero."

"Sí, está bien, lo haré." Anuncié frotando mis manos en mis ojos fuertemente y deseando que esta conversación desapareciera.

"Bueno, supongo que te dejaré para hacer tu magia, yo sólo quería venir a verte, tengo reuniones toda la mañana, incluyendo Nike, así que estaré bastante atado." Sonreí y asentí.

"¿Me necesitas en alguna de esas reuniones, papá?"

"No, puedes sentarte dentro si quieres, pero esta es la primera de muchas reuniones para informar a nuestros clientes superiores de mis propósitos cuando te deje todo esto a ti. Tú ya conoces las intenciones, esto es sólo una formalidad de las cosas."

Me tensé un poco al darme cuenta de que este año ya estaba volando demasiado rápido. Yo estaba listo, pero también estaba muy consciente de lo apretado que mi tiempo se convertiría en realidad una vez que me hiciera cargo. Mis pensamientos, una vez más se desviaron a Isa. Cuando mi teléfono vibró entre nosotros en mi escritorio, sentí que mi corazón se saltó un latido. Mierda. Lo cogí y leí el mensaje. Oh, era Jasper.

"Está bien, te veré después, hijo." Dijo vacilante y me dejó solo.

"Más tarde." Llamé cuando finalmente cerró la puerta.

Llamé a Jasper y espere tamboreando mi pluma sin tanta suerte en la mesa. "¿Edward?" anunció como si yo pudiera ser alguien más.

"Si Jazz, ¿qué pasa?"

"Sólo me preguntaba cómo han ido progresando 'las cosas' " enfatizó cosas tan irritantemente, me entraron ganas de reír.

"Las cosas están bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Oh, sólo una de las niñas al parecer se trasladó esta mañana en un gran apuro, yo estaba allí con una de mis chicas regulares y escuchamos este griterío. Nunca averigüe lo que pasó. Entonces, esta mañana una de las niñas se fue. No estaba seguro si tu sabias cual."

Sentí mi lengua secarse. Me acerqué a mi lavabo del baño y tomé una taza llenándola con agua. Me la bebí rápidamente y traté de despedir a donde mis pensamientos se dirigían. Si alguien tenía una razón para irse yo sabía que era Isa. Ella no lo haría sin decirme seguramente.

"No, hombre no sé de nadie que se fuera. Vi a mi acompañante la noche anterior y ella parecía estar bien." Mentí.

"Bueno, de todas formas, yo quería decirte mis noticias." Genial más noticias.

"¿Sí?" Él se quedó callado por un momento, pero entonces apenas estalló con lo que nunca esperaba oír.

"Estoy enamorado." Jasper siempre pensaba que estaba enamorado, así que esta no era exactamente una sorpresa. Su idea del amor era el buen sexo y 24 posiciones en toda una noche.

"Bien." Le dije tratando de reprimir la risa en mi garganta. "¿Qué pasó con tu mantra, no se enamora?"

"No, Edward, estoy muy en serio. Quiero casarme con esta chica. Su nombre es Alice." Genial otro amigo que ha encontrado a la mujer con la que quiere pasar su vida. Simplemente maravilloso.

"Vaya, me alegro por ti, supongo que ésta es tu acompañante, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado con ella?" Le pregunté curioso por los detalles, aunque seguía preocupado de que tenía que llamar después a Isa.

"Un poco más de un año, ey, Edward, tengo que volver a trabajar, pero yo quería que fueras el primero en saberlo. Quiero que la conozcas."

"Gracias, y estaré encantado de conocerla. Hablamos luego, hombre."

"Está bien, entonces." Después de que Jasper colgó llamé a Lauren y le dije que necesitaba que retuviera todas las llamadas y que no fuera molestado. Marqué el número del teléfono celular de Isa. Se dirigió inmediatamente al buzón de voz. Pasé mis manos fuertemente a través de mi cabello. Mierda, yo no necesitaba esto ahora.

Finalmente, después de algunos momentos me decidí a llamar y programar una cita con ella para esta noche. Me dijeron que Isa había dejado su empleo y no estaban seguros de si regresaría. Un escalofrío atravesó mi corazón. Ahora estaba en pánico. Dios, ¿por qué estaba temblando así? Ella no era mía, ella no era mía. Me ofrecieron otra chica, yo amablemente me negué. Salí a la mesa de Lauren y caminé delante de ella brevemente. Me miró divertida.

"Ay, no estés tan nervioso, sabes que voy a decir que sí." Ella bromeó conmigo y me llevó parar en frente de ella.

"Esa es una carga de mi mente." Yo le dije ahora inclinado sobre su escritorio. Esta chica sabía cómo calmarme con su sentido del humor. "Ey, Lauren, tengo que estar fuera la mayor parte del día, ¿crees que me puedes mantener el trasero cubierto?" Ella miró seductoramente por mi cuerpo y luego se deslizó lentamente hasta volver a mirarme a los ojos.

"¡Oh, será un placer!, y voy a cubrir más que su trasero, Sr. Cullen." Mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

"¡Oh, Lauren, eres una niña mala! Basta." Ella sonrió y se rió.

"No te preocupes, yo te cubro." Dijo y me entregó un sobre grande. "Esto acaba de llegar, pero porque estabas ocupado..." Se detuvo a mediados frase y me despidió. Dentro del sobre estaba mi contrato con Isa y una carta de renuncia poniéndole fin. Además, engrapado al contrato estaba el cheque que le había dado el otro día. Mierda, ¿ella estaba en problemas por eso? Yo no podía saber. Sólo sabía que tenía que encontrarla. Esto ya no era un deseo pasajero, yo la necesitaba y haría lo que fuera para recuperarla.

.

.

_EDITADO._

_Gracias a _**_sparklinghaledecullen_ **_por betear el cap!_

_Releyendo el cap me doy cuenta de que a pesar de ser cortito dice mucho! Edward se da cuenta totalmente de sus sentimientos hacia Isa!_

_Haré hasta lo imposible por traducir el próximo de aquí al domingo! Como consuelo por ser este muy corto. _

_En el siguiente se sabrá q hay realmente detrás de la relación entre los dos! Será un BPOV y hablará de cómo conocía a Edward de antes! 1313_

_Ah y otra cosa! Isa no está embarazada como muchas piensan, el desmayo de seguro fue debido a la presión o simplemente colapso en ese momento. La historia original va en el cap 17 y hasta aquí no se sabe nada de embarazos!_

_._

_**Deysi Maria: **__tienes razón cuando lees una historia en ingles y no te sabes una palabra cambia todo! Por eso siempre sigo las traducciones q estoy leyendo pero a veces m paso a echar una miradita.. soy muy impaciente :P es verdad que necesita el trabajo pero te llevaras una sorpresa cuando sepas como lo va a pagar de ahora en adelante ;) Yo también amo a Edward! Y gracias.. la verdad las cosas por acá han mejorado bastante en algunos sectores, yo por suerte no tuve ni un inconveniente y de temblores.. no he sentido uno en casi unas dos semanas.. creo q ya les soy inmune! :P Besos y muchos abrazos para ti también!_

_**Obsesion: **__tienes razón! ;)_

_**Adela: **__que la pases muy bien en tus vacaciones entonces ps chica! Descansa por mi.. creo q no he podido aprovechar las mías y eso q llevo unos 4 meses! Totalmente de acuerdo Edward es un amor! No recuerdo si es en l cap 9 o 10 q sabremos si la violo o no! Saludos!_

_**Ross: **__de verdad crees q Edward se debería enojar? Aww yo no! Piensa q ella había dado su palabra! Y todavía no sabemos si paso algo o no!Besos._

_**ALLY CULLEN: **__Por supuesto que yo me anoto de las primeras que quisieran despertar así con Edward! Con TODO incluido! Tranquila.. Jacob en el fic original no ha salido en la historia! Creo que lo del novio podríamos descartarlo! Saludos!_

_**Isabell: **__pobre bella! chica si me dejas tu correo te puedo enviar adelantos! Por el momento creo q tendrás q esperar hasta el siguiente cap para ver q pasa.. lo siento así esta escrita :P besos!_

_**V. cullen: **__no puedo decirte q paso.. por que en realidad no paso nada! ;) o sea si.. pero no lo q imaginan! El fin de semana sabrás bien. Saludos!_

_**Cereza_pop: **__Lo siento.. no es mi culpa yo solo traduzco.. así q no puedo manejar como termina el cap.. pero si puedo actualizar luego para q sepan q pasó! Y no… no es lo q imaginas! Besos!_


	9. Hearing Damage

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícitos, entrar con precaución.**

.

.

**Hearing Damage**

_BPOV _

Estoy fascinada por el paisaje que va pasando por mi cabeza. Apoyo mi mejilla contra el frío cristal y dejo que mi mente se quede en blanco. Bueno, yo quiero que esté en blanco, pero es mi corazón el que está causando que mi mente piense en cosas que no quiero pensar. Hay un campo de trigo que estamos pasando. Me recuerda a la gente en un concierto, balanceándose hacia atrás, el viento lanzando las cañas de oro. No veo nada de civilización, sólo el cielo azul, campos de oro y algunas nubes.

Cuando desperté esta mañana, cuando abrí mis ojos y me encontré en mi pequeña habitación, tan solitaria y pintoresca; vi mi futuro de nuevo. Miré en el espejo de encima del lavabo de mi cuarto de baño mientras me lavaba la cara: El hematoma negro un poco más oscuro, un poco más púrpura. El dolor en su mayoría era fácil de ignorar, pero todavía seguía allí, sin lugar a dudas. Lo que vi mirándome, no era la chica que vino una vez a Chicago. Posiblemente, me he ido lejos. Soy una completa extraña para mí misma. Mi papá vería el cambio de inmediato. Yo sé que lo haría. Es por eso que no estoy segura de si me voy a casa o no.

Le dije a Edward que lo llamaría, pero ahora se está haciendo tarde y no sé si puedo. Supongo que no puede hacer daño. Le hubiese dicho lo que sucedió, pero sería como añadir otra manzana a la pila, otra y quizás todas ellas caerían al suelo. Otra razón, por la que no puedo estar con él. La más importante, es que yo no soy quien digo que soy.

Incluso si existiera la posibilidad de que pudiera estar con él, si él me quisiera de esa forma, ¿le gustaría la verdadera yo? O soy una tonta por pensar que soy tan diferente de la Bella que una vez fui.

El hombre que me lastimó, el que me dijo que era inútil, el que me golpeó, me pateó y me dijo que nunca sería nada más que... una puta. Él me dio miedo. Nunca tuve una razón en toda mi vida para tener miedo o temor por mi vida hasta él. No me di cuenta de la vida protegida que tenía.

Forks no era para nada como Chicago, tal vez así es como llegué allí. Yo quería algo diferente a donde yo estaba, porque la hierba es siempre más verde, por supuesto. Ángela y yo habíamos planeado este viaje desde la escuela secundaria. Yo quería tanto salir de mi pequeño pueblo e ir a alguna parte y ser audaz, tal vez convirtiéndome en una acompañante estaba tomando esa audacia demasiado lejos.

Mirando atrás, realmente me preguntaba qué me hizo tan desesperada que tendría sexo con extraños por dinero. No me criaron para ser de esa manera. Por supuesto, tal vez ninguna chica es criada de esa manera. Seguramente no. Me gustaría poder dormir. Dormir y despertar de vuelta en casa, tal vez habría ido a la Universidad de Washington. Creo que la verdad se perdió en alguna parte. La razón por la que estoy aquí.

Cuando llegué aquí me entusiasmó encontrarlo. Fue la razón. Él fue la razón. Una pequeña ciudad, enamorada del niño rico en mi escuela secundaria. Lo vi en mi primer año, él era un estudiante de segundo año. Me quitó más que la respiración. Tomó mi corazón, mi alma, mi cordura. Todo. Yo quería tocarlo, y encontré maneras para tocarlo. Indiscretamente. Al pasar junto a él en el pasillo, un pequeño roce en contra de su bíceps desnudo mientras él estaba en su camino al gimnasio. Se dio la vuelta y me miró rápidamente guiñándome un ojo y continúo. Mi día sería el mejor de la historia, debido a ese toque.

Él nunca me trató como alguien inferior. Siempre cortés, siempre amable, siempre seguro, siempre obligado a ser todo. Él era el epítome del éxito. Su sonrisa me derretía, pero yo era demasiado tímida para decirle alguna vez una palabra y aunque él me vio, realmente no me veía. Tenía muchas otras para tener su atención y tiempo. Yo era sólo una de las caras desconocidas en la multitud del instituto de Forks.

Él era Edward Anthony Cullen. Un estudiante recto, más popular que todo, su familia es rica, exitoso, generoso, con clase, y encima, completamente a otro nivel. Como si estuviera en el balcón del tercer piso de un hotel de 5 estrellas y yo estuviera abajo en la calle, con los ojos muy abiertos hacia él, esperando que me pidiera subir, pero sabiendo de que incluso en sus mejores intenciones, yo estaba demasiado lejos de él para escuchar mis gritos. Nunca me molestó eso.

Yo sabía que él y yo no estábamos destinados a cruzarnos. Así que cuando finalmente llegamos a Chicago para ir a la escuela, tuve una especie de olvido acerca de él. Bueno, eso no es cierto tampoco. Nunca pude olvidarlo. Su último año, sí, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Yo estaba en mi casillero el último día de mi tercer año, el último día de su último año. Habíamos dejado la escuela para el verano. Yo iba a tener que esperar a Charlie porque mi camioneta estaba arruinada. Así que esperé en el interior en este día de lluvia y miré a través de mi anuario. Ahí es cuando él caminaba por el pasillo.

Lo mire y él sonrió. "Hola, Bella." Él sabía mi nombre, sí, me olvidé un tiempo que me habló. Dijo mi nombre. Estábamos solos en el pasillo y él sonrió y dijo mi nombre.

"Hola, Edward." Apenas hablé en un susurro mientras me sentaba paralizada en sus preciosos ojos verdes, se arrodilló a mi nivel en el suelo. Pude oler su colonia y sus labios estaban tan cerca.

"¿Quieres que firme tu anuario?" Me preguntó. Me emocioné como si estuviera recibiendo el autógrafo de mi celebridad favorita. Yo asentí, sabiendo que hablar era bastante inútil. Sólo quería concentrarme en su voz y su piel. Flexionando sus músculos debajo de la camisa sin mangas. Su pelo salvaje, yo quería tocarlo. Espera, ¿por qué me estaba hablando? Recordé, respirando agitadamente. Se escuchó un ruido fuerte en el pasillo vacío. Fingió no darse cuenta mientra buscaba a través de mi anuario para encontrar su foto.

Cerrándolo y entregándomelo de vuelta, él sonrió de nuevo. "Ahí tienes chica linda, creo que estarás pegada aquí otro año." Asentí con la cabeza aturdida. Él podía decir 3x9=27 y yo habría sido feliz para siempre. Se mudó a finales del verano. Yo no sabía dónde. Toda su familia se fue. Edward era sólo un niño, pero nunca lo sabrías por mirarlo. Era como si el cielo no pudiera nunca dejar al descubierto a este muchacho hermoso estar triste o deprimido. Él siempre brilló. A cambio, la gente reflejaba su alegría de vuelta a él. Todos amaban a Edward Cullen. Yo también.

Yo sabía que este simple enamoramiento desvanecería en el tiempo. Pensé que lo haría, hasta Chicago, hasta que extraña y desesperada decisión por trabajar en On The Down-Lows. ¿Cuándo la escuela se convirtió más importante que mi dignidad? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Está oscuro ahora, una señora mayor está sentada junto a mí hablándome a distancia y realmente no estoy escuchándola. Tengo hambre. Tengo mi teléfono celular en la mano con firmeza, pensando en volver a encenderlo. Lo hago. Ella está preguntándome dónde voy, y no sé qué decirle. En realidad no es de su incumbencia, pero sé que ella está tratando de ser amable.

Ajusto la pequeña almohada detrás de mi cabeza y giro un poco lejos de ella. Las estrellas están saliendo en el cielo. Me encantan las estrellas. Miro mi teléfono para encontrar 56 llamadas perdidas. En su mayoría de Edward. Algunas de Ángela, una de Alice. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Recuerdo de nuevo el día que llamé a Edward por primera vez. Fue antes de que me diera cuenta de quién era. No me sonaba familiar, tal vez debería. Cuando llegó a mi apartamento ni siquiera me pareció familiar al principio. No fue sino hasta que mis nervios se calmaron, luego mientras me puse de pie antes de desnudarse, me golpeó como un ladrillo. Yo rogaba para que no me reconociera, pero supongo que no había mucha oportunidad de que de todos modos. Yo apenas estaba registrada en su mundo en la escuela. No me molesta esto tampoco. Él era demasiado agradable para molestarse.

Yo no tenía ninguna intención de decirle que nos conocíamos entre sí, debido a que estaba bien. Sólo no era importante. Nosotros realmente no teníamos una historia que compartir y de la cual reírnos. Además, si se acordaba de mí ¿podía que ser una acompañante le haría pensar mal de mí? Supongo que eso no tiene sentido. Él vino a mí, yo no he ido a él.

Mierda, el tono distintivo de mi teléfono suena en mi mano. Mi corazón salta. Es Ángela, la señora a mi lado está tratando de mirar la pantalla de mi teléfono. Me vuelvo más hacia la ventana. Me está poniendo de los nervios. "Hola, Ángela."

"¿Estás en casa?"

"No."

"Bella, vuelve, ven y quédate con Eric y conmigo. No tienes que irte."

"Lo sé." Ni siquiera sé por qué me voy. Esta mañana se trataba no saber a dónde Bella se fue y ese nombre que él usó. Una puta. No me importaba ser llamada una acompañante, pero una puta parece traer todo tipo de connotaciones negativas. Entonces, mientras luchábamos, él decidió que no valía la pena violar. Solo 'olvídalo'. Él me dijo disgustado y me dio una patada antes de correr hacia la puerta. Supongo que fue un tipo de consuelo que, aparte de Mike Newton, sólo había sido Edward. De alguna manera esto me hizo sentir mejor.

Yo no entendía por qué me sentía tan mal por tener otro cliente en la noche. Lo hice, pero no lo hice. Quiero decir, yo era sólo un desahogo sexual para Edward, pero porque lo conocía y era agradable. Porque una vez lo amé o pensaba que lo hacía, me hizo mejor. Podía darme el lujo de ir a la escuela y podía dormir con mi amor de la secundaria, ¿Qué era mejor que eso? Supongo que me sentía mal por todas estas razones, además no sólo era una puta, pero era una puta mentirosa. Definitivamente, yo no sabía dónde iba Bella Swan.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa con la escuela?" Sí, ¿qué pasa con la escuela? Tenía tres años más para obtener mi título de publicidad. Yo ni siquiera me había retirado todavía, así que podría darme la vuelta.

"No lo sé todavía, no he decidido." Le dije, mientras miraba que la señora de mi lado bajaba del tren.

"¿A qué distancia estás, podríamos ir por ti?" Ella me pidió en pánico.

"No, estoy al menos a la mitad de Iowa, no te preocupes." Le dije mirando al monitor del autobús. Era como esos monitores de las terminales del aeropuerto que te dicen qué avión esta aterrizando o despegando. Este mostraba nuestro camino a través del país. Una llamada en espera está sonando en mí.

"Ángela, te llamaré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?"

"Muy bien cariño, por favor, ten cuidado y llama a tu papá."

"Lo haré." Ella corta y yo hago clic sobre la segunda llamada y mantengo el teléfono en mi oreja. La recepción está confusa, pero puedo oír su suave voz de terciopelo.

"¿Isa? ¿Isa? ¿Estás ahí cariño?" Quiero decir algo, pero estoy congelada. No sé qué decir. Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Miro a la figura de la sombra de los pasajeros de delante y al lado de mí. Preguntándome brevemente si ellos alguna vez han hecho una decisión tonta como la que yo parecía tener.

"Hola." Finalmente respondo, sin saber si la persona ha decidido colgar.

"Dios, ¿dónde estás? Te he estado llamando todo el día. ¿Estás bien, estás herido? ¿Qué está pasando?" Su voz se está empezando a romper, yo estoy captando cada palabra. Servicio de mierda.

No sé qué decirle, solo estoy tan contenta de oír su voz. Estoy de nuevo enamorada de él, al igual que la secundaria, pero ahora sé que la sensación de tocarlo, me hace amarlo, y necesito más. Yo nunca obtendría más de él ahora. Debería saberlo. Él está a kilómetros de mí y cada decisión que he tomado me ha llevado a este lugar.

Yo solía creer en el karma, que lo que viene se va. Yo creía en la suerte también, y que si has puesto algo libre y vuelve a ti es tuyo, si no vuelve, nunca fue tuyo para empezar. Por algún milagro volvió a mí. La vida que elegí para llevar, me llevó de nuevo a él. Sin duda, ¿no era sólo una coincidencia?

"Isa, por favor, háblame." La conexión es más clara ahora. "Dime dónde estás, iré por ti y puedes quedarte en mi casa, vamos a salir de esto juntos."

"No me debes nada, Edward."

"Sé eso, chica bonita." Mi corazón salta en mi pecho. ¿Se acuerda de mí? No, por supuesto que no. No importa, me recuerdo.

"Sé que no nos hemos estado viendo desde hace mucho, pero debí habértelo dicho antes de que te fueras." Qué, qué podía posiblemente decir.

"Que me estoy enamorando de ti." Él me responde como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos. Sonrío. Entonces me golpea. Dijo amor. Dijo que se está enamorando de mí. ¿Cómo puede estar seguro? ¿Siento lo mismo? Por supuesto que sí, siempre lo he hecho. Incluso cuando yo no tenía derecho, lo amé.

"Estoy demasiado lejos." Yo lamento, sobre todo hablando en voz alta a mí mismo, aunque el teléfono sigue presionado a mi oído. Estoy tratando de susurrar, porque la gente alrededor de mí se va a dormir. Yo veo un signo de fronteras del Estado que nos da la bienvenida a Dakota del Sur. Son casi las 11:30 pm. Si yo pudiera bajar lo haría.

"¿Dónde estás?" Él pide y puedo decir que está nervioso por mí.

"Dakota del Sur, en un tren. Camino a casa, supongo."

"¿Vives en Dakota del Sur?"

"No."

"Oh, ¿entonces donde?, ¡Iré donde quiera que estés!" Él dice que con certeza firme. Sonrío a su optimismo.

"Me voy a casa al Estado de Washington." Finalmente exhalo fuertemente y me retuerzo en la silla, cansada de sentarme.

"Wow, eso es de donde soy yo." Yo estoy, por supuesto, no sorprendida por su revelación.

"Isa, aunque no me conozcas, ¿podrías amarme, te parece?" Siempre puedo. Me digo a mí mismo.

"Lo hago, Edward, de alguna manera, lo hago." Puedo oírlo dejar escapar un suspiro largo y lento. Le oigo un 'Gracias a Dios' en voz baja.

"Voy a subir a un avión y encontrarme contigo allí, probablemente estaré allí antes de ti, y vamos a volver a estar juntos. ¿Está bien?" Debería volver, pero no tengo el dinero para vivir allí. Para ir a la escuela, el propietario del club tomó mi último cheque de pago por violación al contrato de Edward, sólo el cliente puede cancelar un contrato.

Sinceramente le digo. "No puedo permitirme el lujo de ir a la escuela allí y ya no puedo ser más una acompañante."

"Dios, nena, yo nunca te dejaría trabajar allí de nuevo. Quiero decir, sé que no depende de mí, pero si yo fuera tu novio, no me gustaría que lo hicieras."

"Como dije, te puedes quedar conmigo."

"Voy a ir a ver a mi padre de todos modos, podría ser más de un día, no te preocupes por mí."

"Oh. Eso es probablemente una buena idea."

"Edward, mi batería se está agotando, morirá antes de llegar allí, y debería irme. Yo te llamo cuando llegue a Forks." Mierda, ahora que he hecho, ¿por qué dije Forks? Le oigo repetir el nombre varias veces.

"Isa, antes de irte ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Tu verdadero nombre? ¿Quieres decirme?"

"¿Por qué necesitas saber?" Le pregunto esperando que se acuerde de mí y sabiendo que no lo hará.

"Porque, quiero una relación real contigo y quiero conocerte. Necesito conocerte."

"¿De veras?"

"Sí, niña bonita, lo necesito." Le oigo reír.

"Edward, ¿te acuerdas de tu último día en la secundaria?" Seguramente no lo hace.

"Ahh seguro, ¿por qué?"

"¿Te acuerdas firmando el anuario de una niña después de la escuela ese día?"

"Mmm, sí, vagamente." Momentos de silencio pasaban mientras yo veo otra barra de mi teléfono celular desaparecer. No debería estar jugando ahora, pero me ha hecho sentir mejor. Estoy tan contenta que he decidido hablar con él, saber que él me podría amar. Todavía no lo entiendo. Espero que hable, imaginándolo pasar frenéticamente sus dedos por el cabello. Pensando, pensando. Sonrío mientras lo escucho haciéndose preguntas en voz baja.

"Te voy a perder pronto, Edward. Me limitaré a llamar cuando llegue a casa."

"No, espera, dame un segundo."

Sonrío e imagino su bella sonrisa, su mirada seductora juguetona, y su demandante y suave voz. Lo oigo maldecir y luego vuelve a mí. Su memoria infinita finalmente saca la conclusión correcta. Justo antes de que mi última barra desaparezca y pienso que lo he perdido para bien. Él dice mi nombre.

"¿¡Bella!" Anuncia en pánico, la última barra se borra de la pantalla delante de mí. Cierro mi teléfono y lo presiono a mi corazón. Sí, mi Edward, soy yo.

.

.

_EDITADO._

_Gracias a _**_sparklinghaledecullen_ **_por betear el cap!_

_O.O Wow! ¿Que creen que pasará? Eh?_

_Lo siento mucho, sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero como siempre pelie con mi mamá, cuando se enoja con alguien la agarra conmigo porque yo nunca le respondo.. simplemente la escucho y luego me voy… y me dice que no hago nada, pero resulta que en toooodo mi tiempo libre cuido a mi hermano de un año y medio! Paso más tiempo yo con él que cualquier otra persona.. soy yo la que le enseña cosas.. prácticamente soy yo la que lo cria! y me dolio mucho lo que me dijo, por eso ayer no subí cap me sentía realmente mal y para no ponerme a llorar (porque soy muy sentimental :$) me puse a leer un fic que hace tiempo quería leer.. (con eso se me olvida todo) y cuando vi la hora ya eran las 23.30 y me quedaba una hoja por traducir y el ciber lo cerraban a las 12.. cueck así no alcance a salir de mi casa! (tengo q ir al ciber porque rompi mi pendrive de internet) y recién llegó mi mamá del trabajo asi q le deje a mi hermano y salí! Me llevo bien con ella.. pero a veces no la soporto quiere controlarlo todo! (y no lo digo de rebeldía..¬¬! mi papa piensa lo mismo!)_

_Aw q bien se siente descargarse! LO SIENTO MUCHO! Entre mañana y el miércoles subiré el próximo capitulo._

_Hubo cambio.. ya tengo todos los caps corregidos asi que actualizare como siempre! :D_

_._

_**Deysi Maria: **__Gracias por tu preocupación! Si es genial que Edward se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y más todavía que sean correspondidos. Ahí tienes un poco de la explicación de Bella. Creo que todos amaremos más a Edward el siguiente cap. Besos y abrazos. Te espero en el prox cap ;)_

_**Tsukisaku: **__jaja lo siento.. creo que todas quedamos igual! Pero al menos nos aclara los sentimientos de Edward!.. algo es algo no? Besos!_

_**ALLY CULLEN: **__De nada! Ya ves que no se fue realmente por que quisiera.. si no que no le quedaba otra..ya veras que no tendremos q esperar mucho :P Besos.. hasta el prox!_

_**v. cullen: **__bueno creo que en este capitulo queda claro que tenias razón! Si fue el cliente.. besos!_


	10. Possibility

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia todavía contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícitos, entrar con precaución.**

.

.

**Possibility**

_BPOV _

Llegué donde Charlie tres días más después. Él no estaba en casa y yo no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que iba a venir desde que la batería de mi teléfono murió. Aunque no importaba, porque yo no estaba segura de si quería que lo supiera. Me sentía como un gran fracaso ahora, no podía decirle muy bien que ya no podía ir a la escuela.

Cuando me fui yo solo necesitaba salir y había tenido toda la intención de sólo ir a alguna parte. Por supuesto, tu corazón siempre te lleva a casa. Encontré la llave en la maceta de la puerta y entré en mi casa de la infancia. Me acordé de algo sobre Charlie que iba a ir a un viaje de pesca este fin de semana.

Me pregunté brevemente si Edward en realidad había volado hasta aquí como dijo que haría. Encontré mi cargador y conecté mi teléfono encendiéndolo. Esperando ansiosamente me di cuenta de que no tenía llamadas de él o mensajes de voz. Ni de texto tampoco. Quise hacer pucheros, tal vez llorar un poco cuando el timbre sonó causando un duro golpe para mi corazón. Me volví para verlo de pie, mirando a través de la puerta abierta que todavía tenía que cerrar completamente cuando entré.

En mis sueños más salvajes no esperaba que estuviera allí de pie. Quizás tuve que parpadear más de una vez mientras abría más la puerta frontal y él se paraba delante de mí en un precioso traje negro con esa sonrisa increíble. "¿Isa?" Él me miró con escepticismo. "¿O ¿puedo llamarte… Bella?" preguntó mientras lo dejaba entrar.

"Bella está bien." Le dije mientras me volvía una vez más para enfrentarme a él después de cerrar y bloquear la puerta. "¿Cómo me encontraste aquí?" Le pregunté mientras doblaba mis manos delante de mí, insegura de cómo actuar ahora. Parecía extraño fingir que tenía toda la confianza que había pretendido tener cuando estábamos juntos en mi apartamento. Ahora, me sentía tímida y un poco bajo el microscopio.

"Todo el mundo sabe quién es tu papá Bella, supuse que llegarías aquí eventualmente." Yo asentí comprendiendo. Por supuesto, mi padre era el jefe de la policía y, sí, todos sabían que yo era su hija.

"Bueno, es evidente que acabas de llegar así que agarra tus cosas y nos vamos." Dijo demandante y sin embargo, suave, sus ojos todavía sonriendo.

"¿Dónde iremos?" Le pregunté tranquilamente, sabiendo que le seguiría a cualquier lugar y sintiéndome tan agradecida de que estaba aquí.

"Tengo una casa en Seattle que uso cuando me quedo en Washington por trabajo. Pensé que podíamos quedarnos allí y hablar. Depende de ti Bella, pero no veo un punto en que te quedes aquí sola. Charlie, está fuera por unos pocos días por lo que he oído." Miró a su alrededor y de repente me quería sentir avergonzada de mi casa comparada a la suya en Chicago. No me cabía duda de su casa en Seattle no podría ser menos impresionante.

Rápidamente cogí mi equipaje y lo seguí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Una limusina nos esperaba, como si él me hubiera esperado todo el tiempo. Me pregunté si él sabía cuánta razón tenía esa suposición.

"Vamos a conducir un par de horas por si necesitas dormir un poco?" Hizo un gesto a su regazo. "Puedo ser una buena almohada, es todo lo que estoy diciendo." Él se rió y frotó su mano contra la mía.

"Estoy bien." Le dije y sentí un rubor en mis mejillas y en otro lugar. Estando junto a él, incluso con los pies más o menos entre nosotros, yo podía sentir el calor. Su mirada se quedaba fija en mis piernas y luego subía a mi cara de vez en cuando. Yo tenía mi mirada congelada hacia adelante. El conocimiento de que este hombre que yo había admirado durante tanto tiempo era realmente un extraño para mí, de repente parecía decir mucho más que antes.

"No estés tan nerviosa." Me sonrió en el coche a oscuras, un regulador de luz cerca del suelo de la puerta del coche la única luz en la cabina. Su mano apretó la mía con cuidado.

"¿Las cosas son diferentes, ahora? Le pregunté. Él sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienen que serlo. No deben serlo, tenemos una historia, y venimos del mismo lugar." Agitó la mano en el aire para indicar que estaba hablando de Forks en general. "No va a ser diferente, será mejor." Añadió.

"¿Te acuerdas bien de mí?" Le pregunté relajando y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

"Lo hago." Dijo moviéndose rápidamente más cerca de mí. Su mano derecha, deslizándose por mi espalda. Sentí un hormigueo en mi piel con su tacto y su olor llenó mi nariz. No se había afeitado en unos días y yo llegue a tocar la línea de su mandíbula cincelada. Se sentía áspera y maravillosa. Sus labios llegaron a atrapar mis dedos al pasar por su barbilla.

"Eres tan guapo." Le dije. "No tienes idea de cuántas veces te imaginé tocándome".

"¿Viniste a Chicago para encontrarme?" preguntó con el rostro tan cerca del mío, que llegó por encima de nosotros y encendió una luz de lectura. Iluminando nuestros rostros, sus ojos verdes cruzaron con los míos.

"Oh, no, por supuesto que no, quiero decir, yo no tenía idea de que te mudaste allí. Cuando te fuiste Forks, fue el peor día de mi vida." Me reí. "Bueno, yo no lo sabía."

"¿Puedo besarte?" Me rasqué la cabeza, se sentía un poco extraño ahora. ¿Debería dejar que me besara? Por supuesto que quería, pero no estábamos en mi apartamento, no se trataba de una cita, y ¿Qué podría significar esto? En verdad creo que no me importaba, besarlo era todo lo que quería hacer, pero yo todavía no estaba segura de cómo me vio.

"No sé, Edward." Se veía triste. "Yo quiero, pero realmente no me conoces y yo realmente no te conozco…"

"Shhh, hablas demasiado." Me dijo rozando mi oído con sus labios calientes. Un zumbido de electricidad pasó a través de mi piel. "No lo hagas complicado." Me dijo mientras su mano izquierda descansaba en mi rodilla por debajo de mi falda. "Nos conocemos mejor de lo que piensas." Añadió mientras su mano frotaba ligeramente en mi muslo.

"Bueno, seguro que nos conocemos, pero tu sabes. Incluso en la escuela, tú y yo realmente no hablábamos." Yo me retorcía un poco mientras su aliento caliente y besos se deslizaban dolorosamente lento por mi cuello.

"Tócame, Bella." Exigió y miré hacia el conductor, que estaba concentrado en la oscura carretera delante de él. Me ponía nerviosa que pudiera mirar en su espejo retrovisor en cualquier momento. Yo no era exactamente el tipo de chica voyeurista. Él comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de mi jersey negro antes de que yo tomara un gran respiro y detenerlo.

"Por favor, no." Dije en voz alta y miré una vez más ansiosamente al conductor. Edward, miró hacia donde yo miraba y luego se quejó.

"Lo siento." Dijo y apretó un botón del asiento de delante de él, una mampara oscura se deslizó hacia arriba dándonos privacidad. Tomé aire y miré hacia él, aún iluminado por la luz de lectura encima de nosotros. "¿Está mejor eso?" Su mano rozó mi clavícula mientras él me miraba ansiosamente.

"Sí." Dije sonriendo. Su mano encontró a la mía y la agarró. Me quedé mirando nuestros dedos entrelazados y sentí el hormigueo comenzando de nuevo.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Preguntó y me confundió.

Me golpeó de repente que él quería hablar acerca de por qué me fui. "Te debo una disculpa." Le dije y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Era el momento de decirle, yo no podía evitarlo.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó apoyando su espalda en el asiento.

"Rompí nuestro contrato. Yo estaba con otro cliente y no debía. Espero que puedas perdonarme, yo no lo habría hecho si no necesitara el dinero. Lo cual es estúpido lo sé cuando me habías dado doble. Debes pensar que soy tan egoísta."

Sacudió la cabeza. "No, no pienso mal de ti, yo te habría dado extra si lo necesitabas, ojala te hubiera dicho lo que significas para mí Bella." Él me miró y sonrió, besando mi frente suavemente.

"¿Te hizo daño?" preguntó tomando una respiración profunda y agarrando mi mano más firme en la suya.

"No tuvimos sexo. Él me pegó, como podías ver por ti mismo, porque yo me negaba a dormir con él."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con preocupación en los ojos. Lo miré fijamente, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Porque yo sólo quería estar contigo. Yo estaba haciéndole un favor a una amiga realmente, pero yo no podía hacerlo cuando llegó el momento. Él se enfadó y estaba borracho. No le dije al club que estaba viéndolo esa noche, yo no quería que lo supieras. Lo siento, Edward."

"No necesitas pedir disculpas, Bella. Esto no tiene sentido tal vez, pero te necesito y tal vez lo he hecho siempre."

"Pero, ¿cómo…?"

"Bella, te recuerdo, claro que sí, ¿cómo no podría?" Él sonrió y me besó en los labios suavemente. Su lengua trazando los bordes. Sus ojos escaneando mi cara. "Incluso en tu apartamento, sabía que algo me era familiar, pero… No sé por qué yo no podía saber de dónde te había visto. Quizá por eso yo estaba tan a gusto contigo. De cualquier forma, estoy muy contento de saber que eras tú."

"Edward." Respiré. "Tuve el peor de los enamoramientos contigo en la escuela y cuando me di cuenta de que eras mi primer cliente, me sentí tan aliviada."

"¿El primero?" cuestionó y me miró suplicante. Como si esperara que lo que había oído fuera cierto. "Ojalá hubiese llegado a conocerte mejor en la escuela. Yo siempre lo quise, pero mi padre, Carlisle. Tenía grandes esperanzas para su único hijo; él me mantenía en una senda de éxito y nada menos."

"No te puedes imaginar la presión que sentía." Añadió y se quedó fuera por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. "Tal vez te suene increíble, pero siempre mantuve mis ojos en ti."

"¿Lo hiciste?" Yo apenas hablaba en un susurro. Me sorprendió, tanto como lo vi, ¿cómo no noté esto? O tal vez lo hice, pero estaba tan seguro de que él no podía quererme que yo no veía lo que estaba frente a mi cara.

Recordé unos pocos meses antes de que la escuela fuera a terminar. Yo ya estaba haciendo pucheros acerca de que ya no llegaría a mirar a Edward Cullen en el almuerzo. Él estaba en todas las clases avanzadas de las cuales dos compartí con él, en matemáticas y ciencias. Nunca nos sentamos juntos y tuve la suerte de pasar las clases cuando lo único que me importaba era estudiarlo a él.

Ángela se burlaba de mí sin cesar con esa canción acerca de besar y estar en un árbol o algo así. Un día él la oyó. Estaba sentado en su mesa normal del almuerzo, con lo que supongo que sería el 'en' multitud, cuando ella me sorprendió, por supuesto, mirándolo fijamente, como si el acto me alimentara, más de lo que mi almuerzo podía. Lo cual en mi opinión era cierto.

"¡Bella! ¿Por qué no te vas a sentar en su regazo?" gritó en voz alta, tratando de llamar mi atención. Fue entonces cuando él me miró fijamente. Miraba por lo que parecía como una vida y luego sonrió. Él apartó la vista avergonzado cuando ella comenzó esa estúpida canción.

"¡CALLATE!" Grité pasándola. Yo sonreí y bajé la cabeza. Me negué a mirar hacia su mesa, o incluso a él por una semana después. Entonces el esfuerzo sería mayor que la vergüenza y yo sería desvergonzada en mis miradas. No sé que me hacía pensar que era tan discreta.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vamos desde aquí?" Le pregunté, él sonrió y pasó el dorso de sus dedos lentamente por mi mejilla.

"El cielo es el límite, nena. Quiero conocerte, quiero estar contigo, y quiero más de lo que aún debería decir a este punto. Mientras tú tomes este paseo conmigo, podemos ser lo que quieras." Sacudí mi cabeza, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tal vez podría ser cierto, quizás él realmente me quería.

"Edward, te quiero. Quiero hacerte feliz, y quiero conocerte también." Él sonrió mientras me arrodillaba ante él en el suelo entre sus piernas. Colocando mis manos a cada lado de sus muslos, frotando suavemente. "Déjame hacerte feliz." Él asintió y tragó mientras miraba hacia mí.

"Estamos llegando al ferri, Sr. Cullen." El conductor anunció a través de un altavoz por encima de nuestras cabezas. "Está bien, Dillon, nos quedaremos en el coche." Edward respondió suavemente.

Edward se lamió los labios y abrió la cremallera de su pantalón, tirando su camisa arriba alrededor de su cintura, yo desabotoné la camisa con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su encantador pecho. "No tienes que hacer esto, Bella. Sólo si quieres, te he extrañado tanto."

"Por supuesto que quiero." Le dije a pesar de que estaba nerviosa. Miré al alrededor del coche oscuro, escuchando los sonidos de los automóviles manejando a nuestro alrededor en el ferri. Sabía que nadie nos podía ver por los vidrios polarizados y la mampara que no daba ninguna luz de frente, pero aun me sentía como si cualquiera pudiera abrir la puerta y mirar dentro. Esto me emocionó tanto como me puso nerviosa.

Traté de no conciliar el hecho de que, esto es lo que sabíamos acerca del otro. Esta era la única forma que en este momento yo sabía cómo relacionarme con él. Yo no era más su acompañante, pero tampoco era realmente su amiga. Aunque el sexo con él era adictivo. Haciéndolo sonreír, haciendo que su cuerpo cante con el calor. Me hacía sentir eufórica. Fue una de las partes más difíciles de alejarme de él.

De alguna manera sabía que él me necesitaba y yo le di algo que pocos otros pueden. La parte de mí que le di era en realidad como un alter ego. Yo sabía que probablemente tendría que canalizarla para hacer esto bueno para él, porque Bella no era esa clase de chica. Yo era demasiado tímida para lo que yo estaba pensando en este momento. Aunque, yo le daría cualquier cosa. Lo que sea para sentir su tacto y ver su sonrisa.

"¿Edward?"

"¿Sí, Bella?" Él miró hacia mí en anticipación, su pecho moviéndose tensamente, pasé mi mano por la mitad entre su pecho.

Lo mire a los ojos. "¿Podrías llamarme Isa, sólo por ahora?" Él parece reacio pero asiente con la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo y colocando un mechón detrás de mi oreja. Deshago el resto de los botones de mi chaqueta de punto para que pueda ver mi sujetador de encaje negro, empujo los hombros de mi suéter hacia abajo de modo que quede colgando en el ángulo de mis codos.

"Tan hermosa." Él gime y yo sonrío al sacarlo de sus boxeadores con mis manos. Su pene pasando firme y duro en mis dedos. Él es como un regalo, me siento afortunada de tocarlo, afortunada de que él confíe en mí para hacer realidad sus sueños. En la escuela habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, y no es diferente ahora. Empiezo frotando su longitud entre mis dedos viendo su cara por sus reacciones. Sus ojos cerrados y sus manos caen al lado de sus caderas.

Me encanta oírlo respirar cuando él está 'despierto'. Tiene un aire apasionado de lujuria y aprieta los dientes. Él es tan sensible a mi tacto mientras mis uñas pasan con ternura a lo largo del eje a la cabeza donde mis dedos participan en un sensual masaje en todo el centro donde la humedad está empezando a formarse. Sosteniéndolo suavemente con ambas manos mantengo mis ojos en su cara mientras lamo la gota de líquido pre-eyaculador.

Está aguantando su respiración mientras lamo la humedad y gimo. Quiero que sepa cómo sabe, cuánto estoy disfrutando de esto. Cómo yo no sabía que lo haría hasta que lo probé por primera vez. Creo en mi corazón cuando te preocupas tanto por alguien, que todo acerca de ellos se convierte en nuevo y hermoso. Él siempre ha sido nuevo y hermoso para mí. Estar con él es la guinda del pastel y yo no quiero volver a perder eso.

Él se desliza hacia adelante hacia mí mientras relaja su cabeza contra el asiento. "Eso es bebé, relájate." Le digo, sabiendo que está tenso. Estoy segura de que lo he mantenido alejado de algunos asuntos importantes de nuevo en Chicago y eso me molesta, pero es demasiado tarde para pensar en eso ahora. Estamos aquí y ha recorrido un largo camino para estar conmigo. Se lo debo a él. "Isa, no te burles. Por favor, no te burles, necesito tu boca."

Sus manos encuentran la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me empuja suavemente hacia delante hasta tocar mis labios la cabeza de su pene. Está cálido y húmedo. La beso suavemente, mientras sus manos se enredan en mi pelo. Su respiración es aún firme y fuerte en la cabina de la limusina. "Recuéstate." Le digo, y se ve confundido en un principio. Tire de él hacia abajo para recostarlo en el asiento trasero y me arrodillo entre sus piernas, una de sus largas piernas colgando hacia abajo en el piso para darme espacio. Tiro sus pantalones hacia abajo a su muslo y luego retomo mi posición en el suelo junto a él. Partiendo por sus labios, lo beso apasionadamente. Su mano aún encontrando mi pelo largo y enrollándose en el sensualmente.

Beso su pecho, prestando atención a cada pezón, lamiendo lentamente, haciéndolo gemir y cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. Él está en el precipicio de la anticipación y me encanta que sea por mi culpa. "No me puedo quedar dócil." Susurra. "¡Por favor, Isa!" Me gruñe. Mis manos corren por el centro de su estómago, cuando por fin vuelvo a donde él más me quiere.

"Volvimos de nuevo al camino señor, ¿puedo llevarlo a algún lugar cuando entremos en Seattle?" La voz del conductor casi me da un ataque al corazón mientras me siento en mis rodillas respirando profundamente. Edward me mira y se ríe.

"¡No, Dillon, directamente a casa!" Responde con firmeza.

"Sí, señor." Me pregunto si debo seguir cuando él coge un puñado de mis cabellos y me jala hacia él. Sus labios encuentran los míos y me besa. Siento su lengua forzar su camino hacia mi boca y es como si he tomado una boca llena de hielo dulce y le hace cosquillas a mi lengua, en mi garganta y en mi pecho. Pongo los ojos en blanco en mi cabeza. Me encanta la manera en sabe aquí.

Él afloja el agarre y coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Se ve relajado pero sé que está cualquier cosa menos relajado. Es más como si él está tratando fuerte de contener sus manos. Su rostro está lleno de lujuria y sus ojos se mueven de mí a su tensa erección.

Me siento en mis rodillas todavía aturdida y tomo su pene en mis manos hundiéndome con mi boca hasta que me golpeó la parte trasera de mi garganta, mi mano derecha acariciando sus testículos. Él está caliente en mi boca y rígido. Su respiración está inmediatamente irregular de nuevo. Su diafragma trabajando duro en mi visión periférica. Lo miro y sus ojos están pegados en mí. A veces sus ojos se cierran fuertes, mientras yo lo chupo en mi boca húmeda.

Después de algunos momentos ya no puedo controlar mi deseo de tenerlo dentro de mí de nuevo. Me pongo de pie tanto como puedo, y tiro de mi ropa interior por mis piernas y suelto mis zapatos mientras me los quito. Él todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, y me pregunto si sabe lo que voy a hacer. Justo cuando pienso que los puede abrir, cuidadosamente pongo mi rodilla a su lado, cerca del asiento y se empuja para acomodarme. Mi otra pierna torpemente permanece de pie en el suelo a su lado. Su mano baja y la sostiene firmemente a él. Abre los ojos y me mira mientras tengo mi vestido por encima de la cintura, tratando de ser sexy y espontánea, pero sintiéndome torpe al tratar de averiguar cómo hacer esto. Él sonríe y se sienta a la vez. "¡Sí!" Susurra y agarra mi cintura mientras nos vuelve así que él está sentado en el asiento y yo estoy a caballo entre sus piernas. Su erección tensándose entre mis muslos, tratando de encontrar su casa de nuevo.

Sus manos presionan mi trasero empujándome contra él mientras me mira. Me levanto a apagar la luz, pero él me detiene. "No, por favor, déjame verte." Suplica. Me vuelvo porque quiero que sea feliz. Sus dedos encuentran mi entrada y frotan de arriba a abajo antes de agarrar su longitud y la alinea hasta mis caderas empujando hacia abajo sobre él. Sus ojos se cierran a las fuertes sensaciones. Oigo mi voz hacer un indistinguible sonido profundo en mi garganta.

"Bésame, Isa." Él pide y lo hago con tanta fuerza mientras me fundo con su cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio dentro de la boca del otro. No es suave ahora, sé que no puede serlo. Me encanta esto. En la búsqueda de él, he encontrado un lado de mí misma que no sabía que existía y nadie en este mundo podría hacerme sentir como él. Yo estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué tan lejos que podría ir, si él me lo permitía. Adoraba cuando él me controlaba, me hacía temerle y amarle lo mismo. Yo sabía que en realidad nunca me haría daño y esa preocupación era lo que lo hacía mucho mejor.

Después de un tiempo sus gemidos se convirtieron en gruñidos fuertes mientras levantaba mi cuerpo dentro y fuera de él rudamente. Me sentía liviana en sus manos, sus dedos presionando fuertemente en mi piel, cada paso llevándome un incoherente nivel existencia. Mis manos se quedaron sueltas detrás de su cuello, ya no era capaz de hacer que mis músculos se muevan para cerrar mis dedos por su cabello. Puedo ver su rostro intenso, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, el pecho ahora agitado contra el mío, una niebla pura de sudor manchando su piel.

Puedo oír nuestra piel chocando y mis piernas están empapados de nuestro sudor. "¡Mierda!" Yo grito sólo porque me siento loca por toda la sensibilidad hasta el punto que temo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Perdiéndome en él. Su orgasmo desencadena el mío mientras él se descarga en mí, él mantiene sus manos en mis caderas, presionando hacia abajo con tanta fuerte, de modo que está tan profundo como él pudiera estar y por último yo colapso en su pecho. Él está besando mi pelo y tratando de calmar su respiración y estoy tan cansada que ni siquiera puedo encontrar la voluntad para alejarme de él. Sus manos se van a mi espalda y acarician la piel donde mi suéter ha caído más abajo de los omóplatos. Él todavía me está agarrando como si yo pudiera desaparecer. No lo haré. Yo sé que nunca podría estar lejos de él otra vez. Es dueño de mi corazón y mi alma. "Te amo, Edward, no tienes que decirlo de vuelta, pero lo hago, siempre lo he hecho. No puedo evitarlo." Le admito mientras le besaba su pecho por encima de su corazón martillando. Pruebo su sudor salado y lamo mis labios secos.

"Oh, Bella, eres increíble." Finalmente dice mientras apaga la luz por encima de nosotros, todavía estoy con él dentro de mí aunque lo siento volverse fláccido. No me quiero mover.

"¿No quieres decir Isa?" Le pregunto, pero apenas presto atención para escuchar la respuesta. Sin duda, se olvidó.

"No, nena, me refiero a ti, Bella. ¡Tú eres increíble!"

.

_._

_LO SIENTO! Me demore un montón pero no fue una buena semana, aunque no actualice de pura irresponsabilidad desde el jueves me faltaban dos hojas, pero en mi casa no me daban ni dos segundos para traducir… (amigos, familia, a todos les dio conmigo) asi que se me quitaron las ganas, estaba cansada, pero no de la historia así que no se preocupen que seguire traduciendo, fue solo un break :P_

_Lo siento también por no responder reviews pero no terminaba este cap y menos iba a tener un adelanto… prometo volver a responderlos todos! Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo con lo de mi mamá pero no es que me lleve mal con ella, para nada somos super amigas, lo malo es que a veces anda en sus días y la agarra conmigo.. aunque eso es casi siempre, pero yo tengo paciencia y lo aguanto todo aun cuando en mis noches de soledad me golpeo mentalmente por ello._

_En fin el adelanto del cap 11 lo tendre para hoy en la noche o mañana en mi perfil. _

_Ah… el cap va en especial para __**Silvi o Silfer o sparklinghaledecullen **__:P, mi beta, que chica más simpatica, siempre paciente conmigo. Besos linda! Y gracias por ayudarme!_

_Saludos!_

_Gracias a: HippieLucy, Alice Brandon Cullen, kisara-kagura, miadharu28, kpatycullen, mei-cullen-clan, Liath Bennet, Cristal Valmont, Lizzie Cullen Black, Alee McOreoo, Lauri R, lilivett, Reyna CullenSwan, Bella Masen86, ALLY CULLEN, sophia18, ADICULLEN, Deysi Maria, n_n, Aerin Masen Cullen, Nhessa, christti, nomigo, m_paloma, cereza_pop, Dreams Hunter, La chica del gorro azul, v. cullen, gabylmutis, addiction. ec, Tsukisaku, sarita-26, Romy de argentina, mak, Gabriela Cullen, nicole, besaforcullen, Cathyiiaz, MaxiPau._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícitos, entrar con precaución.**

.

.

**Capitulo 11**

_BPOV_

Me sentía tan feliz acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. Era mejor que lo que yo jamás podría haber imaginado en la escuela. Él parecía totalmente intocable en ese entonces. Al menos para mí lo era. Yo era tímida, cierto, pero él parecía sacar algo en mí que me dejó siguiéndolo siempre. Era mi imán, mi flecha hacia el norte y aunque intentaba no ser tan patética, orgullosamente lo seguí a distancia.

Ese chico me hacía chillar sin siquiera tocarme. El verano antes de su último año, me empecé a poner realmente nerviosa. Me acobardé tantas veces pidiéndole salir. Yo sabía por entonces que él no me lo iba a pedir a mí. Una noche a finales de agosto, con el calor sofocante, hice de mi misión, seguirlo.

Él probablemente no tenía idea de cuántas veces me había escalado la mansión de su padre, al balcón del segundo piso, donde estaba su habitación. Sí, era acecho, pero me había vuelto desesperada. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no estaba realmente dormido. Lo que me fascinaba sin acabar.

Especialmente durante las noches de verano, él se había tendido en la cama con las cortinas muy abiertas. Su ventana estaba abierta a la mitad para dejar entrar la frescura de la brisa de verano en la noche. Cada vez que se subía allí, me juraba que nunca volvería a hacerlo. Yo sabía que mi padre estaría horrorizado.

Él siempre parecía estar haciendo algo interesante, por lo general masturbándose. La primera vez que lo sorprendí haciéndolo yo estaba un poco disgustada.

Su cabeza se encontraba lejos de mí sobre la almohada. Él gemía ligeramente con un suave brillo por el sudor de la frente. Las cubiertas de la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se movían a un ritmo rápido. Comencé a dar la vuelta, pero luego sólo no me moví. Yo estaba paralizada, la sala estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de noche a su lado. Con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza de vez en cuando se movía hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Noté que sus pies estaban inquietos, derribando su edredón; y la parte inferior se movía más, dándome cuenta de que su pecho estaba desnudo.

El sudor brillando en su piel, me había lamido mis labios mientras miraba su intensidad, sintiendo una humedad en el área abandonada entre mis piernas. Tenía tantas ganas de extender la mano y tocar su hermoso cabello salvaje. Él nunca debería tener que hacer esto por sí solo, yo había pensado entonces. Me arrepentí de ese pensamiento más tarde.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo su dulce tortura de sí mismo posiblemente podría durar. Su pie derecho por fin liberó su cuerpo desnudo de su prisión acolchada. Su pecho se movía agitado mientras se acariciaba su masiva longitud. Me quedé sin aliento. De inmediato me incliné, jurando para mí misma que él debía de haberme oído, pero continuó gruñendo suavemente. Así que levante de nuevo, aún fascinada por su hermoso cuerpo. Entonces supe que realmente lo quería, no es que yo no lo hubiese sabido durante los últimos tres años.

En poco tiempo se vino fuerte y duro, su erección rociando su pecho y la barbilla con semen. "¡MIERDA!" Murmuró en voz alta y me aseguré de agacharme un poco más todavía, no dispuesta a moverse.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" Su madre, Esme dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación para salvar a su bebé. Yo me reí disimuladamente para mí misma mientras la miraba a ella y su horror.

"Caramba, mamá, gracias por detenerte" Dijo sentándose y tirando una toalla por encima de su pecho y luego agarrando las tapas y tapándose con ellas.

Esme se disculpó profusamente y se cubrió los ojos al salir de la habitación. Se recostó entonces sonriente y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Parecía desconcertado, pero supongo que no avergonzado. Me pregunté cuántas veces ella lo sorprendió. Fui corriendo a casa esa noche tan feliz.

Mi ritual de mirarlo a través de su ventana siempre abierta duró todo ese verano. Hasta que una noche recibí más de lo que esperaba.

Yo sabía que él había estado coqueteando con Jessica Stanley últimamente. Lo cual me hacía querer vomitar. Yo sabía que dormía con niñas, pero mayormente ignoraba eso. Era el chico más dulce que podías conocer, nunca sabías que era un jugador.

Podía oírlos a los dos antes de subir por todo el balcón. Él estaba tratando de decirle que se quedara inmóvil y en silencio. Ella se estaba riendo como lo hacía ella, porque pensaba que su risa era linda. La había doblado desnuda por el borde de su cama, su trasero hacia la ventana. Asqueroso. Él le ató las manos detrás de su espalda. Mi corazón latía como loco mientras lo miraba desnudo, su erección aplastada en contra de su estómago la cual él acariciaba suavemente con una mano.

"¡Tienes que estar en silencio, o no hacemos esto!" Se agachó y le susurró al oído.

"Dios, sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?" Ella chilló aún bastante fuerte en la habitación. Yo sólo podía ver el horror que sería si Esme fuera ahora. Aunque, tal vez él trabó la puerta. "¡Vamos Edward, o no voy a dejar que me lo hagas por el trasero!"

Él le dio una palmada en el trasero y le dijo que se comportara. Ella seguía riendo, lo cual arruinaba mi estado de ánimo, a pesar de que Edward estaba desnudo, no sabía como él era capaz de seguir deseándola.

Pensaba para mí misma que él no iba a seguir con esto. Yo estaba tan celosa que no era divertido. Más de sus carcajadas y me descubriría y le diría que me lo hiciera a mí Tal vez debía hacerlo, pero mientras más veía, más quería hasta sólo enfermarme. ¿Por qué él no me quiere así? Yo lo dejaría hacérmelo por el trasero, bueno tal vez después de unas cuantas copas.

Finalmente, se puso un condón y la miró como si estuviera meditando si valía la pena. Se acarició a sí mismo en un movimiento de sacudida espantosa, que parecía que dolía, y luego dobló las rodillas contra la cama entre las piernas de ella. Ella lo miró desde el lado para tratar de verlo, pero luego sólo se dio por vencida y volvió a acostarse.

"Coño primero." Ella le recordó.

"Sí, Jessica, por favor, silencio." Le recordó. Mientras rudamente la penetró entre las piernas, su cabeza se disparó en alguna cosa desconocida de doloroso placer y la última cosa que vi fue a él agarrando su pelo y tirando de ella.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba ver, en realidad, era más de lo que debería haber visto. Manchando mi idea del hermoso muchacho que amaba con todo mi corazón.

"¿Por qué ella?" Gruñí mientras me bajaba y me iba a casa. Jurando que mis días _'Bella espiando'_ habían terminado.

.

_EPOV_

"La cena está aquí, cariño." Le dije realmente sin querer despertarla. Yo sabía que había pasado un largo par de días. Estaba tan contento de haber venido a buscarla, me quedé el último par de horas viendo su dormitar en mi sofá. Todavía no podía creer que ella es Bella Swan.

Bella Swan, la única chica en la escuela que no me perseguía, bueno otra de las chicas que yo no quería perseguir, en primer lugar. Probablemente yo la quería mayormente. Era lo que los chicos llamaban fruto prohibido en Forks. La principal razón era su padre, se aseguró de que todos supiéramos que él disparaba primero y preguntaba después, cuando se iba por ella. Así que la mayoría de chicos se mantuvieron alejados. Porque me sentía muy culpable por mis preferencias sexuales supongo que me imaginé que ella era una a la que tendría que renunciar a haber tenido en mi vida.

Un par de veces pensé en invitarla a salir, ver cómo era y mantener las relaciones sexuales fuera si pudiera, pero no tenía mucha fe de ser capaz de sostener eso. Yo era joven y un poco demasiado dispuesto para mi edad. No es que haya cambiado mucho.

"¿La cena? ¿Tú cocinaste?" Preguntó mientras sus ojos pesados se enfocaban en los míos.

"No, papá Mario lo hizo; ¿te gusta el espagueti?"

"Sí." Parecía sentirse contenta ahora. Mi casa no estaba exactamente acechada con alimentos y suministros, ya que este era un viaje de último minuto, pero hice lo que pude para hacerla romántica y tranquila; para que pudiéramos hablar.

"La mesa y todo luce genial, Edward." Ella me dijo tomando otro bocado de espagueti y un sorbo de vino.

Yo perdí mi apetito por la comida con sólo mirarla frente a mí. Mi mente repitiendo nuestros años de adolescencia, deseando que hubiera más, y luego, el último par de semanas, donde estuve más con ella de lo que yo podía haber imaginado. Sin embargo, yo aún no la conocía muy bien, y si ella no iba a ser más mi acompañante, tenía que encontrar una manera para hacer que ella sea mía.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Ella se detuvo a medio masticar y miró hacia mí. "¿Vas a comer?" Ella sonrió y yo sonreí de vuelta.

"Me gusta mirarte más que comer." Le dije dulcemente. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista al plato, como yo sabía que haría. Al menos recordaba eso de ella.

"Edward, tengo que disculparme contigo." Oh, ¿qué es esto? Le hice señas para que continuara.

"Yo nunca debí decirte Te quiero de esa forma, eso no era justo para ti, lo siento." Oh, bien, bueno yo no estaba ofendido. La última cosa por la que un hombre debe sentirse ofendido es porque alguien los ame. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no se sentía de esa manera.

"Bueno, de todos modos, tengo que llevarte de vuelta a Chicago para que puedas volver a la escuela, ¿no?" Le pregunte con cautela, sin saber cuáles eran sus planes o si ella aún tenía alguno.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras tragaba un trozo de comida. "Ojalá pudiera, pero como he dicho, no puedo pagarla. Podía como acompañante, pero ahora sería imposible si no sigo haciendo eso."

"¿Y si sólo te pago para estar conmigo? Podrías vivir conmigo, y yo podría asegurarme de que estés bien y…" A este punto debía saberlo, cuando ella no estaba por tragar un poco más de vino, porque se estaba ahogando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levantó una mano cuando comenzaba a levantarme para asistirla, diciéndome que espere.

"Wow. Bueno, lo siento. Eso... ¿harías eso?" Ella actuó como si realmente lo estuviera considerando, mientras yo estaba sentado allí sintiéndome como un idiota por haberlo sugerido. Yo sabía que si sólo me ofrecía a pagar por la escuela ella lo rechazaría categóricamente, pero si pensaba que todavía estaba 'trabajando' para mí. Mala idea.

"Lo siento, no debería haber sugerido eso nunca." Dije ahora, realmente interesado en mi espagueti frío.

"¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo, ¿no?" Ella me preguntó, sorprendiéndome con su audacia.

"Sí quiero, no lo puedo explicar, pero creo que deberías saber. Estar contigo me hace muy feliz y lo digo en serio, quiero conocerte, Bella. Siempre me gustaste en la escuela y bueno, tal vez el destino nos ha traído aquí. Me sentiría tan mal si te perdieses la escuela. Sé que es raro pero ¿puede ser sólo entre tú y yo?"

"Es raro ¿cierto?" Me encogí de hombros y esperé su respuesta. Sólo di que sí, ve por el. Vamos a hacer ésto, tú eres mi alma gemela. Por favor.

"No, no es más raro que yo convirtiéndome en una prostituta y, quizá podría limpiar tu casa también, o algo así. Que sea más legítimo. Creo que en realidad tiene mucho sentido, Edward. Me encanta estar contigo también."

Oh mi dios, ¡tuve éxito! Sentí que tenía dieciséis años y estaba preparándome para obtener algo, o cosas así. "Así que, espera, ¿realmente regresarás conmigo?"

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Edward, no puedo volver con mi papá y decir que me di por vencida. Tengo que hacer ésto, y créeme voy a ofrecer algo más que sexo, lo que necesites de mi, citas, limpiar la casa, limpiar tu coche, sólo házmelo saber."

Me reí y pensé por más de un segundo. "Mira, Bella, tú ya significas para mí más que sólo sexo. Para mí eres una mujer fuerte y hermosa a quien debí de haber prestado más atención en la escuela. Creo que eres maravillosa, y yo no puedo creer que no te reconocí al comienzo. Lo siento por eso."

"Ey, no es gran cosa, me tomó un minuto para reconocerte. Han pasado siete años y cuando me di cuenta que era 'EL' Edward Cullen, bueno no pensé que te acordarías de mí de todos modos."

"Soy un tonto lleno de deseo, Bella Swan. Me encanta el sexo, me encantan las mujeres y me encanta... lo que has traído a mi vida"

"No puedo imaginar eso que he traído tanto a tu vida, Edward." No, ella no entendería eso ahora, pero se lo haría saber. Esperemos que descubra que nunca quiera dejarme.

Después de comer, dejé a Bella ir a tomar la ducha, y después tomé la mía. Ahora, era el momento perfecto para algo de sexo caliente, pero yo estaba totalmente agotado, como ella. Así que hice mi cama y le dije que sólo podríamos dormir juntos. Fue incómodo al principio, ella seguía riéndose de mí a su lado. Yo seguí haciéndole guiños a ella y queriendo tirar de ella hacia mí.

Finalmente lo hice, agarre sus caderas y la atraje hacia mí. No había manera de estar tan cerca de ella en una cama y sólo dormir. "¡Edward!" Ella gritó y se rió mientras la apretaba en mi pecho.

"¿Qué?" Dije inocentemente mientras mis manos bajaban por su camisón hacia su parte trasera. "Mmmm Hmmmm." Gemí. De pronto, muy contento de tenerla aquí conmigo toda la noche.

"¿Por qué no solo eres mi novia?" Le pregunté. "Somos perfectos el uno para el otro."

"Ah, eres gracioso. No puedes pagarme para ser tu novia, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?" Supongo que ella no ve que estaba hablando en serio, pero, de nuevo, todavía necesitábamos tiempo para conocernos el uno al otro. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que ella es maravillosa, si ella descubriera que no le gusto, estaría muy decepcionado.

De pronto, se dio la vuelta en mis brazos, apretando su parte inferior en mi ingle. Lo cual, por supuesto, despertó al monstruo de mis calzoncillos. Traté de susurrar lo mucho que la necesitaba, pero antes de darme cuenta, ella estaba roncando. Suspirando contra su pelo, cuidadosamente, me alejé de ella para poder ir a cuidar de mi pequeño problema, o no habría sueño para ninguno de nosotros esta noche.

¡Ella va a volver conmigo! Definitivamente habrá un montón de tiempo para el sexo. Estuve a punto de bailar hacia el baño, sonriendo como el idiota que soy. Oh días felices.

.

.

_Holi :$ Demore mas de lo acostumbrado, pero la U me tiene a full!! Las que estudian enfermería sabrán lo que es tener PAE! Tengo que aprender miles de técnicas! Encima los otros ramos no me dejan tiempo libre!_

_Pero agradézcanle a Silvi (sparklinghaledecullen) mi querida beta, y ahora amiga :D por tener el cap hoy! Fue ella quien estuvo por msn "¿ya acabaste de traducir? ¿avanzaste? ¿Ya acabaste? Anda apúrate! Yo cuando traduzco cierro el msn!" Jajajaj y como no me gusta cerrar msn lo acabé! Jjaa GRACIAS chica.. sin ti hubiese estado avanzando un párrafo cada dos días!_

_Desde mañana subiré de dos caps en Años después para recompensar el atraso!_

_Y de esta tratare de subir uno por semana porque creo q de aquí se ponen un poquito mas largos!_

_Saludos a todos! En especial a dos chicas peladoras: Criss (Nhessa) y Cath (Cathyiiaz) jaja :D_


	12. Blurring The Lines

**The Escort**

Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece. La historia es de RobMyDream.

.

**N/A: Advertencia la historia contiene representaciones sexuales y lenguaje explícitos, entrar con precaución.**

.

Capítulo dedicado a: **Cathyiiaz! **Mil besos para ti, donde quiera que estés! :D Y tal como tu dijiste… no te callas y eres una maldita acosadora.. pero Te Quiero igual! Y como ya tienes madre, hermanas, esposa, mascotas y todo eso :P seré tu padre femenino jaja así que deberás hacerme caso y leer lemmons! :P creo que algún día con Chriss te pervertiremos :P Ojala aparezcas luego! Se te extraña! :-(

.

**Blurring The Lines**

_EPOV _

Una vez que estuvimos en el aire le pedí a la azafata un par de mantas para que pudiéramos "dormir". Fue un vuelo de última hora. A la mañana siguiente todo lo que quería era estar con Bella de regreso a Chicago y en mi casa. Me preguntaba si estaba siendo tan posesivo como sentía que estaba.

Mi estómago se agitó con pequeñas mariposas felices. Aunque yo quería que llegáramos a conocernos mejor, estábamos más interesadosen bajar, lo que estaba bien para mí la noche anterior. De todos modos teníamos un montón de tiempo en mi casa. Quería hacer feliz a esta mujer; tomaría el mejor cuidado de ella y de su futuro, si ella siempre me ponía así de contento.

Bella se sentó junto a mí, mirando hacia la ventana, mientras yo lentamente me tomaba una copa de vino. Estábamos volando en primera clase y para mi sorpresa éramos las únicas personas, salvo una señora mayor que estaba sentada en la fila en el lado opuesto tejiendo. Perfecto.

Bella estaba usando una linda falda plisada de color gris que le llegaba apenas a la mitad del muslo, una polera negra mía de cuello en V que ella encontró escondida en uno de mis cajones y un par de zapatos bajos negros. No sé por qué la noche anterior no fue suficiente, pero la he deseado toda la mañana. Ella protestó desde el momento en que se levantó, en todo el tiempo que pasamos en el coche camino al aeropuerto. Yo no podía, quiero decir NO PUEDO mantener las manos para mí mismo.

La miré y ella todavía está tratando de actuar enojada conmigo. Al menos espero que no este realmente enfadada. No es como que ella no se ha percatado de mi deseo sexual. Ella se sentó junto a la ventana, el sol iluminando su perfil mientras se ponía un par de gafas de lectura y sacó su libro favorito, Cumbres Borrascosas. Suspiré exageradamente y cambie de posición en mi asiento. Finalmente, la azafata nos trajo nuestras mantas. Le entregué una y ella me miró sonriendo. "Lo siento, Edward." Dijo dándome un rápido beso en mi barbilla mientras tomaba la manta y la ponía sobre sus hermosas piernas.

"Está bien." Dije mientras bebía el último poco de mi vino y depositaba la taza de plástico transparente en la bolsa de basura sujeta al asiento delante de mí. Colocando mi asiento en forma reclinada, me volví hacia ella y la miré fijamente mientras se tragaba las palabras en la página anterior. "Te ves muy bien en mi polera." Afirme perezosamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos en la mía.

Ella me miró brevemente, inexpresiva y luego se volvió a la página que estaba leyendo. De alguna manera su indiferencia estaba realmente encendiéndome. Ví como su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. Estaba tan perdida en la historia que tenía que hacer algo para distraerla. Me acerqué y le susurré al oído. "Sigue leyendo." Ella me miró por encima del borde de las gafas con una expresión seria y luego se volvió rodando los ojos.

"Esa es mi intención." Susurró. Tiré el apoyabrazos de entre nosotros hacia arriba y me acerque a toda prisa a ella. Mi mano vagando bajo la manta hacia su muslo izquierdo. Respiraba más pesado ahora. Sonreí.

Lentamente corrí mis dedos hacia arriba por el interior de su muslo preguntándome si iba a encontrar piel o algodón. No decepcionado, pero sin duda más difícil, sentí algodón. Se volvió hacia mí y me estremecí cuando sus ojos marrones encontraron los míos.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué estás haciendo, Edward?"

"Oh, ¿No lo sabes?" Puse una expresión inocente. Ella me sonrió de vuelta. "Lee." Le dije con más firmeza. Ella se rió y enfocó de nuevo su mirada sobre el libro.

No había manera fácil de hacer esto, me puse de pie delante de ella entre sus piernas y coloqué ambas manos debajo de la manta. Inclinándome hacia adelante, le besé la frente y le dije que levantara la parte inferior, lo cual ella hizo. Su respiración dejaba sus labios de forma desigual, continuando el intento de leer su libro. Ahora podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su labio superior. "Dios, eres hermosa, Bella." Le dije y sus ojos se abrieron como si todavía estuviera sorprendida que pudiera llamarla por su nombre real.

Mis manos continuaron su viaje hasta que estuvieron bajo la falda, en la parte superior de su ropa interior de algodón. Mantuve mi mirada enfocada en su cara mientras los deslizaba hacia abajo pasando sus muslos, más allá de sus rodillas, por sus pantorrillas y sobre sus zapatos… Arrebatándolos y colocándolos en el bolsillo de mi traje, sentándome mientras la azafata caminaba para ver si necesitábamos algo. Bella, se negó a mirar hacia arriba. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en su libro y yo estaba bastante seguro de que se había olvidado de la lectura.

"¿Estás sedienta o hambrienta, cariño?" Le pregunté menos roncamente. Las mejillas de Bella se volvieron de un color rojo y se lamía los labios rápidamente, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza. "No, creo que estamos bien aquí, señora." Le dije y se fue a preguntarle a la señora mayor si necesitaba algo.

"Realmente te necesito." Le susurré en el aire, la distancia entre nosotros. Una pequeña sonrisa jugó en sus labios. "¿Es ese un buen libro?" Le pregunté agarrando su mano izquierda con la mía. Jugué con sus dedos y los llevé bajo mi manta. Trazando círculos en su palma con mi mano contraria.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar para responder me oyó desabrochando mis pantalones. La miré con una expresión de hielo y ella miró mi regazo, donde nuestras manos se mantenían fuera de la vista bajo la manta. "Ayúdame." Le pedí.

"¿Joven?, ¡¿Tiene usted una lima de uñas?" Mi corazón farfulló violentamente en mi pecho y Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Miré a la señora mayor que estaba junto a mi asiento, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Yo podía oler el 'Vicks Vapor rub'(*1) que emanaba de su piel o ropa. Debo haberla mirado como si fuera un extraterrestre con tres cabezas.

"Ahhh no, lo siento. ¿Bella?" Ella se encogió de hombros negando y disculpándose por mí mientras yo ponía su mano en mi palpitante erección. La mujer notó el movimiento, y estoy seguro de que sospechaba, pero no podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que ella podría pensar. Obligué a mi erección permanecer intacta, mientras presionaba los dedos de Bella en la cremallera abierta donde mi piel estaba desnuda. Sí, yo había planeado esto, la ropa interior sólo se interpone en el camino.

"¡Oh, retoños, bueno, ustedes son una pareja muy linda." Miró hacia abajo a mi regazo y hacia Bella que la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pronto se dio por vencida y volvió a su asiento para sentarse. Me metí mas bajo la manta y el sitio de la mano de Bella dentro de mi cremallera parecía ayudar a mantener las cosas listas para la acción. Bella sonrió y me agarró fuertemente haciendo que agitara mis caderas y gimiera.

La mire indefenso mientras se apoderaba de mí aún más fuerte. "Tú empezaste esto." Dijo moviendo solo sus labios.

Traté de hacer un puchero y poner una mirada triste, pero ella solo se rió. Le ayudé a sacarme de mis pantalones. Ella cambio su agarre a uno que era más firme que un bloqueo de mandíbula y empezó a acariciarme suavemente, mi propia mano sobre la suya para ayudar a guiarla. Dejó su libro, y rodó así que estaba frente a mí. "¿Se siente bien eso?" Preguntó, y procedió a quitarse las gafas.

"¡Déjalo!" Le rogué queriendo tanto gruñir y embestir en su contra. Ella estaba demasiado lejos.

"Estás en un gran problema." Me susurró al oído y se puso de pie delante de mí. De pronto sentí como mis planes estaban fuera de control. Sin embargo, yo estaba tan feliz que finalmente estuviéramos jugando. Mientras se ponía de pie delante de mí con las dos manos juntas delante, parecía inocente. "Enseguida vuelvo; usted continúe masturbándose señor Ed, hasta que regrese. ¿Entendido?" Dije que sí, frenéticamente.

Mis ojos siguieron buscando su regreso, asumí que iba al baño. ¿Dónde más podría ir? Se dirigió lentamente por el pasillo y se detuvo cerca del asiento de la anciana. Parecía estar riendo con ella, mientras yo estaba respirando con dificultad necesitándola. Ella me miró después de un tiempo y se quitó las gafas antes de caminar a nuestro lado. Las gafas se le escaparon de las manos y dio un paso por encima de ellas dándome la espalda y doblándose por la cintura para recuperarlas, dándome una visión que casi me hizo tener un ataque al corazón. "¡Uhhhhhh Bella!" Me quejé. Podía oír su risa mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Lo siento, cariño." Susurró de vuelta. Se puso de pie delante de mí otra vez, sólo que esta vez levantó la pierna izquierda en los asientos entre nosotros. La miré y me aclaré la garganta varias veces. "¿Cómo se siente Ed?" Ella miró hacia mi regazo y puso las gafas en su rostro. "Apuesto a que se siente tan bien ahora." Mi pecho se agitó y asentí con la cabeza.

Luego levantó la falda. Su hermoso coño desnudo dispuesto delante de mí. Quería llorar. Pasó su dedo índice hacia arriba y abajo en su clítoris mientras contemplaba soñadoramente todo el avión, asegurándose de que nadie se acercaba, mientras yo esperaba. Yo estaba absolutamente en no condiciones de ser fastidiado por visitantes. El cielo se estaba empezando a oscurecer y la señora mayor había apagado la luz de lectura y estaba, aparentemente, a punto de quedarse dormida. Nuestra luz de lectura y un poco de la luz de la cortina que nos separaba del cuarto de preparación de la azafata era la única luz que se filtraba. Podía ver pequeñas manchas de estrellas por nuestra ventana. Ella parecía determinada a hacer esto tortuoso y largo.

Traté de echar mi cabeza hacia adelante para probarla, pero ella me detuvo con una mano. "Uh uh, chico travieso, no toques." Yo estaba sudando mucho. Quería venirme, pero quería que ella fuera la que me hiciera venirme. No por mí mismo. Nunca más por mí mismo.

"Por favor, cariño, me estoy muriendo aquí." Bella se bajó la falda de inmediato y se inclinó hacia delante poniendo su mano en mi frente, mientras yo seguía acariciándome tan lentamente como podía por debajo de la manta. Mis ojos se pegaron a los suyos.

"¿Estás enfermo cariño?" Me preguntó con preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Necesita una bolsa de enfermos?" Una azafata preguntó de pronto, cerca de la parte de atrás de mi asiento. ¡Mierda! Tenía ganas de gritar, mientras detenía mi mano. Bella siguió frotando mi frente y levantó la vista.

"No. ¿Tal vez un poco de agua?" Le pidió a la señora quien me miró preocupada. "A él realmente no le gusta volar." Le dijo ella, la señora asintió y fue a buscar mi agua.

"Voy a hacerte daño." Le dije que mientras esperábamos por el agua. Ella sonrió y deslizó su mano debajo de mi manta, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la cabeza de mi pene. "Oh, cariño... estás tan caliente."

"¿Puedo conseguirles una aspirina?" La empleada regresó con el agua y Bella volvió a su asiento y asintió. Tomé la copa con mi mano libre y la miré de reojo sin poder hacer nada sabiendo que la azafata pronto estaría de vuelta con mi aspirina.

"¿Cómo no se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?" Me preguntó con una gran sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Rodee mis ojos. La empleada regresó con la aspirina y me dijo que me sintiera mejor y Bella se echó hacia atrás mirando por la ventana.

"Es una noche hermosa." Dijo. Le pedí que cambiásemos los lugares para que yo pudiera ver también. Se puso de pie y me senté detrás de ella, antes de que pudiera moverse al asiento del pasillo la agarré de las caderas y la puse sobre mi. Situando nuestra manta sobre los dos. La apreté contra mi pecho y le susurré al oído.

"¡No saldrá de esta señorita!" Se estremeció en mi regazo. "¡Párate un poco." Le dije y posicioné mi pene en su entrada antes de deslizarla hacia abajo. Los dos gemimos en voz alta. Se inclinó hacia delante sujetando el asiento delante de ella y se balanceo hacia atrás y hacia delante en mi contra. Ví su trasero y la forma en que mi pene desaparecía en el interior de su cuerpo. Se sintió increíble y pronto me vine como si el mañana no existiera. No pude contenerme mientras le gruñía. Ella gemía suavemente y después de algún tiempo se recostó sobre mi pecho.

Tirando de la manta para cubrirnos la acurruqué en mis brazos y ambos miramos hacia el cielo nocturno, completamente satisfechos mientras el sol sumergía su última astilla en el horizonte. "Bella, nunca habrá un momento en que yo no te necesite; y espero que nunca te canses de mí"

"No." Respondió simplemente. "Tu me pagas todos modos, así que no te preocupes que no te defraudaré y… se te olvidó llamarme Isa." Pude ver que más que nunca teníamos que hablar. Ella estaba tratando completamente de distanciarse con lo que realmente estaba pasando entre nosotros. Suspiré contra su hombro y la besé en el cuello.

"¡Oh, Bella, no he olvidado nada." Dije en voz baja.

.

.

Una vez que llegamos a casa, llame a la oficina para dejarles saber que empezaría el trabajo la semana que viene y haría lo posible desde casa. Mi padre me dejo varios mensajes mostrándome su preocupación, por lo que decidí llamarlo después de acomodar a Bella.

Después de haberla mudado de los apartamentos de "On The Down Lows", comimos y nos dirigimos a casa y coloque sus valijas en la habitación frente a la mía, y le di el recorrido por el lugar, el cual nunca llegamos a dar la ultima vez que estuvimos. A ella parecía realmente gustarle el lugar, pero al mismo tiempo nerviosa y tímida.

Le dije a Bella que se sintiera como en casa y se diera un baño así se relajaba un rato mientras yo iba a llamar a mi papá. Estaba contento de escuchar que había vuelto en compañía de mi novia Isa, cosa que por poco cometo el error de llamarla Bella, a mi casa.

"¿No crees que es un poco rápido, hijo?" me preguntó, nunca queriendo que de un paso en falso, como todo padre preocupado y atento.

"La amo papá" le dije sabiendo que nada estaba mas alejado de la verdad. "Ella me necesita y quiero estar para ella."

"Esta bien, solo te pido que tengas cuidado" Me advirtió. Me informó sobre lo que me había perdido en el trabajo, contándome que todo estaba bien y que por supuesto Lauren estaba preocupada de que nunca volviese y ella se quedara sin trabajo. Después de hablar por teléfono fui hacia la cocina serví dos vasos de vino. Eran casi las 10:30 y comencé a preguntarme si estaba todo bien y si había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba.

Llene un plato de fruta y queso y subí a buscarla.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso escuche un gimoteo y sollozos. Mierda. Aumente mi ritmo tratando de localizarla con dos vasos de vino tambaleándose en una mano mientras que en la otra estaba el plato. "Isa, uh. Demonios, digo ¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?"

"Si" El sonido vino de lo que parecía ser el baño principal del piso. Ví que estaba en la bañadera empapada, y su cara completa de lágrimas. Deje las cosas en el piso y me arrodillé a su lado.

"¿Bebé, que anda mal?" le pregunte tomando su mojada mano en la mía. Bella miró hacia adelante esquivando mi mirada. "¿Hice algo mal?" le pregunté asustado por ella. No parecía que se hubiese lastimado ella misma.

Cuando finalmente me miro, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. "No, no eres tu. Es solo que no puedo hacer eso. No puedo aprovecharme de ti de ésta manera, no está bien. Necesito conseguir un trabajo, tal vez volver a…" y ahí la paré.

"Oh, no, tu no vas a volver a trabajar ahí, y cariño, tú no estas aprovechándote de mi. Si alguien acá lo está haciendo, ese soy yo." Le dije dándome cuenta que tal vez eso era lo que estaba haciendo aunque mis intenciones eran nobles en el fondo.

"¿Bella, tu te das cuenta que esto es más que solo sexo para mi, y que quiero más que solo eso?" Bella sacudió su cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Tome su barbilla entre mis dedos y subí su mirada para que se encuentre con la mía. "Tú siempre fuiste la chica más linda de la escuela, ¿lo sabias?" sus ojos se abrieron y su cabeza esta a punto de ser sacudida de vuelta en un no, yo le sostuve la cara quieta.

"Lo eras y lo eres. Por Dios, Bella, Si no hubiese sido tan estúpido, te hubiese pedido una cita, y te hubiese hecho sentir lo especial que eres. ¿No entiendo como es que fui tan cobarde?" Siempre sentí que ella era especial de alguna manera, pero lo ignore mientras perdía mi tiempo con chicas como Jessica Stanley. "Creo que tiene que haber una razón para que hayamos terminado juntos, ¿no es así dulzura?" Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Por favor, háblame" Le suplique moviendo mi mano de su cara a su espalda. "Dime que quieres, Bella." Sabía que le daría lo que fuera.

"Siempre te quise a ti" Ella declaró y dejó la frase entre nosotros. Estaba rebosante de alegría.

"Puedes tenerme, Bella. Soy tuyo. Solo esta conmigo."

"No puedo, no puedo simplemente ser tu prostituta." Ella dijo y aparto la mirada.

"¡Bella Swan! ¡Mírame!" giró su cabeza en mi dirección con sus ojos abiertos. "Mira, creo que nunca sentí que tu fueras una prostituta para mi, y si escucho que vuelves a llamarte de esa manera!" Tuve que controlar mi enojo, mi respiración se había vuelto pesada y agitada. "Solo no hagas eso. Yo te respeto tanto, entiendo por que tuviste que hacer lo que tenias que, pero yo te estoy ofreciendo una salida. Solo déjame pagarte los estudios, se mi chica, Bella. Solo ámame; ¡te necesito tanto!"

"Ni siquiera me conoces, Edward. ¿Por qué quieres saltar dentro de una relación y pagar la escuela a una extraña?" Bella negó y aparto la mirada después de darme una desvalida.

"¿Por qué Edward?, ¿por qué fuiste a buscar sexo?" Me preguntó escaneándome detalladamente. "¿Eres hermoso, exitoso, fuerte, ¿por qué?, Edward, podrías tener a quien tú quieras"

"Eso no es verdad Bella. Eso nunca fue verdad." Me levante y me saque la ropa. Bella se aparto para hacerme lugar y poder unirme a ella. Era momento de que hablemos. Envolví mis brazos en torno a ella, y saque el tapón con mi pie, y abrí la llave de agua caliente para rellenar la tina. Bella permaneció callada y recostada sobre mi pecho.

"Bella, mi familia esperaba tanto de mi, y eso no es solo la presión que tenía como la que tengo todavía." Bella tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y la sostuvo fuerte, apreciando mis largos dedos.

"Bella, nunca busque ningún tipo de prostitución hasta que llegue a tu apartamento. Tú eras mi primera vez, haciendo algo que me gustaba. Lo hice por…desesperación." Me escuchaba atentamente, y de vez en cuando giraba para darme un beso rápido.

"¿Desesperación?" pregunto confundida. "¿Por qué estabas desesperado? Tu siempre tuviste chicas en la secundaria, siempre que quisieras… ¿no es así?" Sonaba celosa y no sabia por qué.

"Seguro, se podría decir que había muchas voluntarias." Me encogí de hombros mientras veía como jugaba con mis manos. "Solo que no podía encontrar lo que necesitaba. Nunca encontré la conexión que tengo contigo, que me sorprendió al principio."

"¿Por?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Bella, normalmente no puedo durante el sexo normal? Ella pareció dudar antes de responder.

"¿Hay algo mal contigo?" pregunto, y yo reí.

"No, no realmente. Solo prefiero algo más estimulante que lo que las personas normalmente tienen. No se bien por que, siempre fui así."

"Ah. ¿Entonces realmente te gusta el tema de la esclavitud?" Claro que si. Pero claro, eso cambio cuando la conocí, en cierto grado. Aquella acción de criticar que yo siempre tenía sobre ella en la escuela, que el sentimiento de ella es el que uno necesita. Esto definitivamente había sido verdad, cuanto tiempo he desperdiciado, pensé y me reí.

"Amo esas cosas, para ser honestos, ¿como te sientes al respecto?" Ella rió nuevamente y le hice cosquillas en su costado haciendo que se retorciera y largara una risita.

"Realmente no se mucho del tema, pero puedo entender por que es divertido a veces."

"Entonces, por que me elegiste para hacerlo conmigo en nuestro contrato?" Pregunté afectado que fui emparejado con alguien realmente inexperto.

"No lo se, algo me decía que tenia que intentarlo, entonces mentí y dije que lo podía hacer. ¿Es eso algo tan malo?" di un largo suspiro.

"Si, Bella, en cierto grado es algo malo. Podrías haber salido lastimada y no entender que es lo que sucedía. De todas maneras, el camino desde allí, ahora estas a salvo conmigo."

"¿Lo estoy?" Me preguntó girando su cuello para mirarme. Capture sus suaves labios.

"¿No confías en mi?" Respire profundamente y apoyé nuestras frentes.

"No, confío en ti más que en nadie, lo hago pero… ¿vas a querer seguir haciendo esas cosas que te gustan?"

"Me encantaría Bella, solo si tu quieres." Pareció pensarlo por un largo tempo antes de responder.

"Edward, creo que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras, ¡lo que sea para hacerte feliz!" fruncí el seño.

"Bella, lo que me haría feliz, para ser honestos, eres tu y…ser mi novia."

Ella sonrió y asintió repetidamente. "¿Me dejarías pagarte los estudios también, así de esa manera no tienes de que preocuparte?" Sabia que me haría luchar en esta ultima parte.

"Edward, todo esto es muy confuso, quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu novia, pero si me estas pagas para tener sexo es raro, y tu pagándome los estudios, se siente mal."

"Creo que lo dos estamos haciendo esto mas complicado de lo que realmente es. Primero y principal, me preocupo mucho por ti, yo quiero una relación. También quiero que vayas a la universidad, no somos completos extraños, Bella. Creo que lo que te estoy preguntado acá, aunque estamos retrocediendo un poco, es si me dejas que me ocupe de ti, por todo lo que me diste. Tu amor, sexo, amistad, cariño, aguantando mis elevadas hormonas. Todo. Solo necesito que sepas que eres todo lo que siempre quise y necesite, y comencemos a construir a partir de ahí. No diría que te estoy pagando por sexo. Esto seria los dos preocupándonos por el otro. Eso es todo."

Bella parecía preocupada. "Mira, digamos esto por ahora. Yo quiero que vivamos juntos, que seas mi novia. Todo lo que pido es que seas abierta y me dejes mostrarte lo que puedo hacer, y como puedo hacerte sentir. Podemos explorar juntos, no es necesario que sea perfecto o normal. Solo tiene que ser lo que queramos que sea. Si no te gusta el sexo, podemos quedarnos con lo normal, pero bella, te necesito y me es muy difícil expresar por qué. Solo intentémoslo ¿si?"

"Lo voy a intentar." Dijo y yo la abrace suavemente.

"Mira, yo no soy experto en nada de eso, pero que quede claro lo que me gusta, pero que contigo no lo necesito. Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, me enciendes naturalmente y eso significa muchísimo. Todavía lo deseo Bella. Si solo confiaras en que podemos hacer esto juntos. Se que juntos lo haremos muy bien. Aunque me siento egoísta pidiéndote todo esto, te prometo que te voy a cuidar, que me aseguraré que estés en la universidad, y por supuesto puedes negarte a dormir conmigo, no es una obligación. No es necesario que definamos esto. Mis sentimientos por ti son tan fuerte."

"Yo también quiero esto, Edward, no te preocupes, quiero hacerte feliz. Lo haremos, pero con una condición."

"Cualquiera amor." Le dije sosteniéndola entre mis brazos al tiempo que me daba cuenta ante el hecho de que era mía, aunque los perímetros no estén definidos.

"Quiero devolverte algún día el dinero, cuando termine los estudios."

"Oh, no Bella, la devolución eres tú. No tienes idea de lo que significa que hagas esto." Bella giro sobre mi regazo para enfrentarme, colocando sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello y mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Edward, crees que algún día puedas amar a alguien como a mi?" le sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No lo ves, ya lo hago." Me sonrió y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro, depositando pequeños besos allí. Tenía la sensación de que ella no creía que la amaba realmente. Solo tendría que mostrárselo todos los días.

.

(*1) Es una especie de pomada que se unta en el pecho, sirve para la garganta y la tos.

Cap Sin Editar!

.

Lo siento tanto. Pero tuve mil problemas que no vale la pena poner aquí y aburrirlas, total lo importante es el capítulo.

Denle las gracias a **Marylouu**, quien me ayudó con la mitad de este capítulo, sin ella habría tardado mucho más porque yo tenia un bloqueo terrible y a penas podía traducir una frase. Así que Marylouu… MIL GRACIAS! Eres un amor linda!

Quedan 9 capítulos para el final. Comienzo nuevamente las clases mañana, luego de nada de vacaciones, pero tengo muy pocas clases así que actualizaré al menos una vez por semana.

Mil Besos.


End file.
